It Runs in the Family
by Jeilynn
Summary: Many years have passed since Miaka and Tamahome were married and ended their journey through the world of the book. Now their daughter Hikari, devastated by the tragic turn of events in her life has gone into the book, only to find it a much different pla
1. A New Generation

Okay kiddies here we are again with a brand new fic just for you! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my fics! You're so my new best friends! ha ha ha. Anyways, here's my latest creation. Everyone let me know what you think of it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love feed back.Just please don't be too harsh.

Hikari Tsukanami sat on the roof that over looked the balcony of her bedroom and watched as the sun slowly began to sink down across the horizon, painting the sky in a dazzling array of oranges and flame bright reds. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she watched the stars come out and form each delicate pattern across the sky. She finally got her black belt, but there had been no one there to see her get it. Would her father be proud of her? Did her mother even care? Miaka was too busy these days to care much for what Hikari did. Her little brother was always in and out of the hospital a lot lately. His treatments weren't going well. He'd been sick for so long that it was hard for her to even remember a time when he wasn't. There's nothing the doctors can do but delay the inevitable. Everyone knew it, but nobody would say it. Sho. Her poor little baby brother. She felt bad that he was sick. She really did, but it hurt to know she was being forced to watch him die and knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. What did it matter? It' s not like she would be missed if her mother came home and found her gone. It would probably make things alot easier on her. She would have more time for Sho, and she wouldn't have to always be fighting with Hikari. It was definitely better this way. It had to be, because she wasn't sure how long she could sit here and watch while what was left of her life, and her family fell apart.

Carefully climbing down off the roof and back onto the balcony Hikari went straight to her book bag. That's where she had put the book. She knew all the stories about her parents. She knew from listening to everyone that it was true, and for as long as she could remember, she had always been told that she should stay away from the book, it would cause nothing but trouble, and at that moment she wasn't sure she even really cared. Besides, if they had wanted her to stay away from it they shouldn't have told her about it then. Taking a deep breath, Hikari opened the book and a million different images seemed to fly into her head. She was learning the history of the book in only a matter of moments. Suddenly, a bright flash of red light appeared and surrounded her body, and then, there was nothing. She was weightless, and falling, seeing only half images as a strong gust of wind blew all around her and best of all...FREE.

"Miaka! It's the light!"

Miaka looked upward toward Hikari's bedroom where the light of Suzaku seemed to suddenly flare to life. Handing her son to Yui, Miaka ran immediately toward the house and straight up the stairs at a full out run. She threw open the door to Hikari's bedroom, calling her daughter's name only to find that the room was empty. Frantically Miaka searched about the room and on the roof for any sign of her daughter even though she was sure that she already knew for certain what had happened. Lying on the floor by Hikari's bed was the Universe of the Four Gods. Picking up the old book, Miaka hugged it tightly to her chest and fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Hikari...why did you do it...why?" She sobbed to herself.

"Miaka? Where's Hikari?" Yui asked stepping into the room.

"She's gone...Yui, why didn't she listen to me? She's gone now and it's my fault..."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"No...she went into the book Yui. She's gone!"

Yui's eyes went wide with shock when she saw the Universe of the Four Gods clutched tightly in Miaka's trembling hands.

"We'd better go find Kiesuke and Tetsuya. We're going to need all the help we can get."

When Hikari awoke, she found herself lying in a dank, musty alley. Carefully standing, she dusted herself off and stepped out into the bright sunlight of a bustling city square. Where was she? Was she really inside the book? It worked? It really worked! She looked around her in awe at the world of the book. It completely blew her mind. Somehow, a part of her hadn't really thought that it would work. Not really.

"Hey there girlie, need some help?"  
Hikari turned to find a tall man with long shaggy brown hair, and broad shoulders standing behind her. There were two other men behind him, leering at her and whispering back and forth amongst themselves.

"No thanks."

"I don't think you understand," the man said, grabbing her wrist tightly," I'm not offering to help you. I'm telling you, you're gonna need help if you don't cooperate."

Hikari looked down at her right wrist that the man now held tightly in a vice like grip.

"Let go of me right now."

"You hear that boys. This little girl thinks she can order me around. You want me to let go of you, yer' gonna have to make me."

Hikari smiled that smile she got on the mat when she knew she had already won the match. It wasn't a friendly smile, and she knew it. She did just what she had been taught. She raised her arm quickly in a clockwise motion, freeing her wrist, and gripping her assailant's arm, bringing it around behind him, holding it tightly behind his back to a point where the littlest movement would shatter the bone. She used the few seconds of his surprise to knock his feet out from under him, so that he knelt on his knees in front of her.

"I think it's you, that needs the help. I will say this only once. You stay the hell away from me, or I will break your arm in so many places it will never heal and you will lose it."

"Let go of him!" one of the other thugs said charging forward.

Hikari moved swiftly to one side, dodging the movement. She let go of the man in front of her, but at the moment he was the least of her worries. The other man that was about to charge her again was her main concern. He came for her again, but this time she was ready. She stood, back foot set and steady, front foot set, but loose, body turned slightly to gain that extra bit of pivoting strength she would need as she prepared for the move she had practiced so many times in class that it was like a second nature to her. She waited for him to get close enough before delivering a perfect roundhouse to the side of his face. Blood flew in a spurt.

"My face! You bitch! I think you broke my nose!"

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat!"

"No one's gonna recognize you by the time we're through with you."

Hikari took her stance, it was three on one,but she was almost sure she could handle them.

"Didn't anyone teach you losers not to pick fights with girls?"

"Especially one that's well trained no da."

Two men appeared next to Hikari. The first one that had spoken was taller than her, but not by much with shoulders that were just this side of being broad, and fiery orange hair that was tied tightly back into a ponytail that hung loosely down his back. The other man was older than the other, with a strange mask on his face, and what Hikari could have sworn was blue hair. If she hadn't known that this was ancient China or some form of it, she would have said his hair color came from a bottle, but it was and it couldn't.

"Let's get outta here! It's the Suzaku warriors!"

"We didn't know you were a friend of theirs. Honest! Let's go!"

Hikari had never seen anyone move as quickly as those men had. It was almost funny.

"Thanks for your help, but I didn't need it. I could have handled them."

"Keep on tellin' yerself that kid.You almost got yer ass kicked and now you're too embarrassed to thank us for our help. It's alright you don't need to say anything."

"I was doing just fine until you showed up!" Hikari said turning angry eyes to the man she had yet to realize was Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven.

"Miaka is that you?"

"That's not Miaka no da, but she looks like her. She kinda looks like Tamahome too no da."

"How do you know Miaka and Tamahome?" Hikari asked, suddenly suspicious.

"They're old friends of ours. You know 'em too?"

"They're my parents."

"WHAT!" Tasuki shouted, loud enough to get a few looks from passersby.

"That would explain why you look so much like them both, no da.That must make you Hikari. I'm Chichiri and this knuckle head is Tasuki."

"That can't be right. If you're members of the Suzaku Seven, why don't you look any older?"

"Perhaps I can explain that."

Hikari turned and let out a surprised yelp before screaming," It's King Tut's grand mummy!"

"Watch your mouth! You sound just like your mother."

Hikari's reaction had been better than Tasuki's, who had momentarily fainted.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tai Itsukun. And I have been expecting you Hikari Tsukanami. Welcome to Mt. Taikyouku."

"Huh?"

Hikari looked around only to find herself no longer in the bustling street where Tasuki and Chichiri had rushed to her rescue, they now stood on a beautiful mountain scape. It was almost unreal.

"First, let me introduce you to the other members of the Suzaku Seven. Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. They have all gathered here to-"

But at that moment what appeared to be a small child popped up out of nowhere.Only there must have been about five or six of this person. No way could these be Tai Itsukun's children!

"Aide you in your quest." one said.

"Help you save Konan." said another.

"My quest? Look, I don't know how you know who I am, but I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Let me explain-"

"Your mom and dad are strong fighters."

"Very strong."

"Would you shut up!" Tai Itsukun yelled.

There was a strange little burst of light and the small children disappeared with a yelp.

"Now, as I was saying. Since the last time your father and mother saved this land things prospered for many years to follow, but a great evil was lying in the shadows awaiting for just the right time to rear its head. This evil seeks to destroy the celestial warriors and take this land for itself. It has already taken several celestial warriors who were yet to come into power and I fear more have been lost. It is up to you Hikari not only as a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, but also as the Priestess, to stop this evil from succeeding."

"What do you mean by "as a Priestess and Celestial warrior"?"

"You have a unique gift as the child of a Suzaku warrior and Priestess. You have been gifted with both abilities. It is a very rare happening. But it is your gift and burden. You must gather the remaining celestial warriors who have not been destroyed together, including your brother, Sho."

"Sho? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He too carries to ability to be a celestial warrior of Suzaku. And while he may not come into that power in your reality, the evil that is hunting all celestial warriors will not stand for even the slightest possibility that it could happen."

"But by the time the others are gathered together it may be too late for Sho."

"Explain."

"Sho has cancer. He's dying. The doctors don't know how it could have happened since there were no warning signs, but he was born with it, he's been in and out of the hospital ever since he was born. There's nothing anyone can do. He's going to die."

"I see. This is proving problamatic. So the evil has already begun to leak into your reality as well."

"Well, if we're gonna stop this thing before it goes any further than we need to get crackin'. All we gotta do is get Tamahome here and we can start our search."

"Where is Tama anyway? Shouldn't he be here?" Nuriko asked suddenly looking around for any sign of their fellow warrior.

"Tamahome...Dad...died..."

"What? How? We would have known about it, felt it if something had happened to him."

"It was a car crash...almost seven years ago..."

"The only possible way for you not to have felt his death would be if something was blocking him from calling out to this world. The evil has already managed to leak through and gain some power there. It must be stopped. If it is not, you may lose more people who are precious to you."

Suddenly there was a grand flash of light and Hikari found herself and the Suzaku Seven standing in the courtyard of a grand palace.

"This place is unbelievable."

"It hasn't changed one bit no da."

"Where exactly are we, by the way?"

"This is the Konan palace. Didn't yer parents tell ya anything about this place? Sheesh."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact they did. They also said you were a real pain in the a-"

"Lord Chichiri! Lord Tasuki! The Suzaku Seven have arrived! Go inform his majesty at once!"

"Prime Minister!"

Hikari looked about in utter confusion as the Suzaku Seven and the man Chichiri had called prime minister shared a small but joyfull reunion. She looked about the grounds where she stood. The view of what she had seen so far of the palace was absolutely breath taking. How could anyone ever want to destroy such a place?

"Come, come, Emperor Boushin is waiting. He will be overjoyed to see you."

"Boushin? But I thought-- never mind," Hikari said.

Her parents had told her that for every three years in their world, ten years passed in the book world. That would put Boushin somewhere in his late fifties or sixties wouldn't it? Didn't the Emperor hand down the crown once he reached a certain age? Whatever. She would just have to wait and see.

They walked through the many halls of the palace until they reached what Hikari assumed was the throne room. Deep red curtains hung here and there, embroidered with pictures of the beast God Suzaku. It was the man sitting on the throne that surprised her most. He appeared to be no older than herself! He sat upright on the throne, his hazel eyes shining with deep intelligence. He suddenly stood, and Hikari knew just from looking at him that he was at least six foot if not a couple inches over, and he had broad shoulders. He was definitely Hotohori's son alright, except, not. Boushin should have been much older than this but he didn't look much older than herself. What the hell was going on?

"Welcome Celestial Warriors! It has been too long since last you appeared here," Boushin said.

"Your highness, if I may ask, why is it that you have appeared to stop ageing?"

" That is a long story Chichiri. As you know, I took the throne almost immediately after my father's death so many years ago. But the day of my eighteenth year, a strange happening took place."

"What do you mean?"

"That day I saw Suzaku. It surprised me greatly to have seen the God, since no ceremony had taken place to summon him and there seemed no need for him to appear as he did. And while I am no warrior, from that day forward I ceased to age. As the years went by it became more and more apparent. No one has been able to find a reason for it. It is a complete mystery.Now I have a question. I see only six of the Suzaku warriors of legend. Where is Lord Tamahome?"

Everyone remained silent. No one knew what to say without causing any sort of pain to Hikari. Many of them, despite being reincarnated knew what it was like to lose a parent, or any loved one for that matter. They also knew how much it hurt to have to explain to someone who didn't know what had happened.

"Your highness, Lord Tamahome died nearly seven years ago," Hikari said, breaking the silence, and surprising the other warriors.

"I am sorry to hear of this. He will be greatly missed. And who are you?"

It was Tasuki who stepped forward.

"Your highness, this is Hikari. Lord Tamahome and Lady Miaka's daughter."

"Their daughter? I see. You are most welcome here! I was told of your coming by Tai Itsukun.So you are the new Priestess who will bring peace to this land. Come, you must all be tired, I will have rooms readied at once. Oh, and Hikari?"

"How is Miaka doing?"

"Mom is...She's fine," Hikari lied.

"It is good to hear."

Hikari didn't know what else to say. Somehow she didn't think the others could handle it if they knew the truth about Miaka. The day her father had died was the day everything had fallen apart, and her world as she knew it, came crashing down around her. Miaka had gone almost completely out of her mind with grief. She had slit her wrists, nearly killing herself and Sho. Hikari felt like she owed her mother that much, to at least try and keep her secret. She just didn't want the Suzaku Seven to know that the Priestess they had all adored and loved had gone completely looney tunes. Granted, she had gotten better since then, but she was still a little off, and it showed. Sometimes Hikari woud even find a sock in the refrigerator and apples in the dryer. Hikari noted everyone left the throne room, except Hotohori who remained to speak with the son he was forced to be seperated from all too soon. Hikari couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Boushin had lost his father, only he was getting a second chance to get to know him. It wasn't fair. The Suzaku warriors who had died here were reincarnated. But her father had died in their reality, and he was just gone. There was no second chance for him. She wondered what he would think of all this, if he knew that she was here, if he knew that his wife had turned into a total basket case, and his son was dying. It didn't matter. Her father was gone, and there was nothing she could say or do to bring him back. Right now she was having enough trouble dealing with being a celestial warrior and priestess. She definitely hadn't been expecting this. But, how could that be possible? There were only suppose to be Seven warriors. Yet Tai Itsukun said that her little brother carried the ability as well. That made eight, didn't it? This was just all too confusing.

"So what's Miaka been up to since she left? I want to hear ALL about it." Nuriko said, stepping up next to Hikaria, a big grin on his face, or would that be, her face?

"Not much. Had a kid, lost her husband, went looney tunes, had another kid who is going to die."

Nuriko only raised an eyebrow at that. She had to be kidding.

"Come on, what has she really been doing?"

"See previous answer."

"That can't be true. Miaka has a good head on her shoulders. She would never do anything to endanger herself. She's one of the strongest, stubbornest and most determined people I know."

"Fine. Don't believe me. You know, everyone has always gone on about how my mother was so great. She was this amazing priestess and a being of infinite love, and maybe she was, but me, I can barely remember what she was like before."

"Before what?" Nuriko asked gently.

"Everything. Before Dad died. Before she went crazy and Sho got sick. Just...before. Things used to be so good. Dad would come home from work, mom would be in the kitchen baking. They were so happy together. I'd come running down the stairs, and Dad would sweep me up in his arms and spin me around. Everything was perfect.We were so happy. Then mom found out she was pregnant again. They were both so excited to be having another baby. But then..."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. It ended, and now my mother is a complete freaking lunatic and my little brother is going to die.."

"Hikari."

"No! You people don't get it do you? My mother was so upset over losing my father that she tried to kill herself! For months people kept coming to our house, threatening to put me and my baby brother when he was born into foster care! She barely even functions anymore! And now Sho is going to die, and what do you think that is going to do to her? She can't handle another death! It'll destroy her! Just leave me alone!" Hikari screamed as she ran from Nuriko and the few shocked faces that had wandered out to join them from the throne room.

Hikari ran. Ran until her legs ached and her lungs screamed for air. Ran until she couldn't possibly run anymore without pulling something. She collapsed inside a gazebo on the far side of the palace grounds and sobbed, deep gut-wrenching sobs. Her throat was tight, and the tears scalded her cheeks as they fell in rivers. For the first time since her life had begun to fall apart, she allowed herself to break down. She had had to be strong for so long, and for the first time she had given in to the pain that was growing in her heart. She had hated the way her life had turned out. And sometimes she found herself blaming Miaka for the way things had gone, even though she knew that it wasn't her mother's fault. She sat there in the gazebo, her long dark hair with its blue-ish green highlights falling around her like a curtain as the tears poured out of her amber eyes, and cried herself to sleep. She awoke to someone standing over her. Hikari jumped, pushing herself further away from the figure standing in front of her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just unusual to find anyone out here at this time of night, let alone, sleeping out here."

It took Hiakri a moment to realize that the man in front of her was Emperor Boushin. His hair was long and several deep shades of different browns with just a trace of what looked like blonde mixed in. Staring at him, she realized in that moment that he was quite handsome, but there was something different about the way he looked. In the throne room he seemed so confidant, and sure of himself, now, he just looked...sad.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be alone," Hikari said standing up and brushing off her school uniform. Right about then she was wishing that she had worn something different. Skirts just weren't her friend. However she did have a feww things of clothes in her backpack. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing it!

"No reason to apologise. I often come here myself, when I feel the need to be alone. It is one of the few places that allows true solitude without actually leaving the palace grounds."

"I'll go then."

"Please don't. I wouldn't mind a little company tonight. Much has happened. The Suzaku seven have been gathered once more, and a great battle will be drawing near."

"I guess that's what happens when some big evil shows up huh?"

"Sometimes. I really was sorry to hear of your father's death. I owe him a great debt."

"What do you mean?"

"My father died in the same instant that I was born. But when I was still just a baby, Tamahome allowed my father to use his body in order to embrace me. I can still feel the warmth of his presence at times. It is something that I had always wished to repay him for. For giving me the opportunity to be held by my own father."

"So you grew up without a father too?"

"Yes. Though, I have had several opportunities to see and speak with my father. When the Suzaku Warriors and the Priestess gather, my father is able to return to his previous form, and I am able to speak with him. It is something I am very grateful for. And because of you, I have been given that opportunity once more."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever hate him?"

"Who?"

"Your father."

"No. My father died in battle protecting this land and its people during the war with the Kutou Empire. What happened could not be helped. It was an honorable death. He died defending the land and people that he loved. I am proud of him."

"I do."

"What?"

"Hate my father. The wreck that killed him wasn't his fault, and in my mind I know that, but in my heart...I just can't help but being so angry with him. I get mad at him for so much," Hikari said, choking back tears," I get mad at him for living. And I get mad at him for dying. I get mad at him for the way things are, for making mom the way that she is now, and then I get mad at myself for even thinking that way and I just end up getting mad at him all over again. It wasn't fair! I just feel so cheated! He wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to get to see Sho being born! He was supposed to be there when I got my black belt! He wasn't supposed to leave like this! He wasn't supposed to leave us!" Hikari said as the tears began to spill once more.

"I understand what you mean. There are times when I feel the same anger toward my father. But I understand that he was following his duty.He died to protect me, and my mother. He did not plan for it to happen, but it did. The one who took him from this world is dead now. Your father defeated him in a great battle in the other reality. It is because of him that I feel my father's death was avenged."

"The guy that caused the wreck that killed my dad...he lived. He didn't even see jail time. They let him off. How could they do that? He took a life! My father is dead and that bastard is walking around the streets like nothing ever happened! He walked away from that accident without a scratch, and my father lay there dying and alone! The car was totaled. They had to use the jaws of life to get him out. I can't even imagine, what he must have gone through! I still have nightmares sometimes, about my father. I can see him, trapped in the car with rain pouring all around. He's scared, and he's alone, and all he wants to do is see us one more time, and then...all I can see blood, and there's something chasing me. Always chasing me. I wake up screaming every time."

"I'm sorry. But as you said, your father's death was only seven years ago, that means you still had ten years with him before he died. You should be grateful that you got that much. I was not so lucky."

"I'm sorry. I've gone and depressed us both. I bet my mother never did this when she was priestess."

"You aren't your mother Hikari. You're you, and that's just fine. You do not have to be like your mother to be a good priestess. Just do the best you are able. It is all anyone can ask of you."

"But what if my best isn't good enough?"

"It will be. Just keep your faith in Suzaku and your warriors. And let your heart guide you, and the path will become clear."

"I hope you're right."

Boushin stared at the young woman in front of him. She greatly resembled her parents, and she held both their strengths and no doubt their determination. She was so much stronger than she realized. He only wished she could see that. She carried so much pain in her heart, but she was so strong. He only wished he could help her to replace the pain in her heart and replace it with joy. But he was an Emperor, and Emperor's by duty, were not able to give their hearts so lightly. Though this one did set his into a frenzy. Boushin reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Hikari's eyes.

"Sweet dreams Hikari. I must return to the palace before my advisors wonder where I've gone."

And with that he leaned in a placed and gentle kiss on her cheek, the lightest of touches. It was the one small pleasure he would allow himself. He may be the Emperor, but he was also a man who had spent many years alone. And for the first time in his life, he finally felt as thought he wasn't entirely alone. Quietly the young emperor made his way back to his own chambers where he would find himself lost in a restless sleep. His mother had passed away years ago, and for as long as he could remember, she had been his only companion, due to his father's death so many years ago. He missed his mother's wisdom and guidance. Though his father was reincarnated, and he did have opportunities to speak with the Suzaku warrior, he felt no true connection with the man he called father,and he sometimes wondered if Hotohori sensed it. No matter. There were more important things to think about, like saving Konan, and helping this new Priestess return home, though a part of him wished that she would not have to go.

Hikari shivered against the cold night air as she stared out on the large pond near the pavillion. She had heard the story long ago of how her mother had nearly died in that pond, and how only a few years later, her aunt, Mayo, had also nearly drowned, but her father had been there to save her. She sighed unhappily. If only her father were here now. He would know what to do. Hikari clutched the pendant she wore around her neck on a silver chain. It was an ornately carved bird that she now assumed could only be Suzaku and looked up into the night sky.

"I can't see you, but I know you're there. I wish you were here Dad. I feel so lost. I don't know what I'm doing. Tai Itsukun said I was a warrior like you, but she also said I was the Priestess like mom was. What am I going to do? I'm not strong like you. I don't know if I can handle this. I just wish you could give me some advice. I could really use it right now...But I guess that won't be happening...good night Dad...wherever you are."

Slowly Hikari trudged back toward the palace rooms. She couldn't really complain about the situation she was in. After all, going into the book had been her own fault, she had wanted to come here. She just never realized what it was going to mean for her to come here. She knew it wouldn't be like when her mother came into the book. These warriors, the Suzaku Seven, they had been her mother's gaurdians, her protectors, and her friends. Would they be the same to her? She could only hope for as much. But as she walked back to the palace rooms, she had no idea she had been watched over and looked out for the whole time.

Tasuki had been standing in the shadows, leaning against a nearby tree. He hadn't been eavesdropping. Well, that hadn't been his intention anyway. It wasn't his fault he just happened to be within hearing range. He had heard everything that both Hikari and the emperor had said. He also felt bad for listening as she spoke to her father, who was no longer among the land of the living. It made him recall a time when Chiriko had once asked Tamahome if he had wanted to join their little club of spirits. Now he had. Sort of. It was almost ironic. He only wished his friend had been here. This was some daughter he and Miaka had raised. She so strongly resembled her parents that it was almost eerie. Still, in a way, he did feel sorry for her. He had heard Nuriko's conversation with her earlier. Miaka. Poor Miaka. It was hard to believe that the former priestess had gone crazy. He wished it weren't true, because Miaka and Tamahome were his friends, and the thought of them suffering was a painful and nearly unbearable thought. But if what Hikari had said was true, how much had she had to go through? How many times did she have to put on a brave front while it was killing her inside? He didn't know, but he was sure that it was more times than any of them could ever count, and it had destroyed a piece of her to do it. It was the parent's job to be the adult, not the child, but somehow she had that look. As if she had had to grow up way too soon, and growing up that fast had changed her in a way that could probably never be fixed.

"Out for a stroll Tasuki?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Chichiri."

"Gee, don't sound too happy to see me no da," Chichiri joked.

"I was just keeping an eye on our new Priestess. Makin' sure she doesn't try and do anything stupid."

"Somehow I don't think she would do anything stupid. She's too much like her parents."

"My point exactly."

"Tasuki."

"What? I'm jus' saying. Think of all the stupid stuff we've seen Miaka and Tamahome do and tell me you aren't the littlest concerned the brat might try and pull some stunt."

"Gee Tasuki, I didn't know you were that worried about her."

"I'm not. Jus' doin' Miaka and Tama a favor by keepin' an eye on their kid."

Chichiri gave the younger man a speculative look. Somehow he had a hunch that Tasuki had an alterior motive for keeping an eye on Hikari, but he kept the thought to himself. Didn't want to start a fight with Tasuki after all. Besides, due to reasons they couldn't explain, the Suzaku warriors were going through the same thing as Boushin. That same year they had all suddenly stopped ageing. And Tasuki for all his seventy nine years, still had the appearance, and mentality of his twenty seven year old self. Maybe that was being unfair. Somehow it didn't seem like Tasuki had changed much over the years. He was still wrecklessly cheerful and one of the most hot headed people he knew. The two friends stayed out by the pavillion talking idly, thinking that their new Priestess had returned to her room. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Hikari, in her wanderings, thought she was headed for her room in the palace. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized she had wandered into the Suzaku Shrine. She looked around with a little "oh" of surprise on her face. She had gotten all the way over to the shrine without ever having realized it. In the center of the room, on a large patterned rug was a large golden statue of Suzaku, and in front of that was the large gold alter where the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods had been burned when her mother had been Priestess. Hikari walked all around the rug and noted each name and constellation for the Suzaku warriors was on it, as well as the form of Suzaku. She sat on the steps in front of the alter and looked up at the statue. After all these years it was still standing. Somehow she hadn't quite expected this.

"I guess it's just you and me Suzaku. Don't worry, you don't have to say a word, I'll do all the talking," Hikari said.

Suddenly she found herself trying to stifle a giggle. What was she doing? She was talking to a statue! Of course it wasn't going to talk back her. Wow. If she was talking to statues now, she might end up being in just as bad a shape as her mother. At the thought of Miaka, the symbols embroidered into the massive rug flared brightly to life and a large orb of light appeared before her. The orb was cloudy and covered in mist, and slowly began to clear. What she saw inside it made her scream in anguish.

Tetsuya and Kiesuke poured over a large pile of books in front of them. What had Hikari been thinking when she opened that book? She knew better than that! She knew how dangerous it was. Kiesuke couldn't help but partly blame himself for it. He had done his part in telling Hikari about the book. He should have just refused to tell her about it. Now they were right back where they had started. Mayo leaned over Kiesuke's shoulder.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"No, I still don't know how she managed to pull it off. That story ended with you, and so far all we know is that some big evil is slipping back and forth between our reality and Konan, but there's not even the slightest hint at what or who it could be."

"Whatever it is, we know it's more powerful than anything we've ever faced before if it can slip so easily between the worlds without anyone sensing it," Yui said, laying a blanket over Sho, who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"The only question is, how did it manage to go back and forth without being noticed? You would think someone would have sensed it or something. If it can just leap back and forth, then there's no telling what else this thing can do," Mayo said, sitting next to her husband and opening one of the several large books on the table.

"Hey, you better listen to this, you guys."

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"Presently an evil force was reaching for a Priestess who had lost hope. The Priestess of Suzaku screamed as her worst fear was revealed to her as it presently happened."

"What does that mean?" Mayo asked.

The confused group looked at one another, and suddenly it dawned on Yui.

"Where's Miaka?"

"Upstairs, taking a bath, why?"

"Oh no...Miaka!"

Kiesuke, Yui, Tetsuya, and Mayo raced upstairs to the biggest bathroom in the house. The carpeting outside the door was soaked through with water. Kiesuke pounded on the locked door, calling out to Miaka, but there was no answer.

"Everybody get back, I'm gonna have to bust the door in."

Everyone moved out of the way as Kiesuke took a running start and hit the door with enough force to send it slamming open. What they saw when the door opened was worse than they could have imagined.

Hikari's scream of anguish echoed through the palace grounds. Tasuki and Chichiri looked up, listening intently.

"What the hell was that?"

"That sounded like Hikari," Chichiri said, concentrating all hs chi on trying to find her location,"She's in the shrine. Let's go!"

They weren't the only ones who had heard Hikari's scream. Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko had all been woken from their sleep by the sound of her screams. She was screaming as loud and fast as she could draw breath. The Suzaku Seven raced toward the shrine, each of them worried about what they would find when they got there.

Hikari was on her knees, arms tightly clutching the sides of her shirt as she stared into the glowing orb. Her mother was in a bathtub at her Uncle Kiesuke's house. The tub was still running, water flowing onto the gleaming tile floor. Her mother lay lifeless, her face streaked with tears, and the water had turned pink around her. She screamed as she saw the razor gripped in her mother's hand. She had slit her wrists again, and this time, no one had been there in time to stop her. It was clear from the amount of blood in the water and the large puddle on the floor, that it was too late. Hikari saw her aunt and uncle, and Yui and Tetsuya standing in the doorway, tears in their eyes. She didn't know where Sho was, but she was glad that he didn't see this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hikari screamed, sobbing so hard that her body shook, wracked by the crying and screams," Please, no...no...you can't die! You can't! _NOOOOOOOO!"_

Tasuki and Chichiri reached the screaming Priestess first. The pavillion was alot closer to the shrine than most realized. Tasuki knelt down and grabbed the grieving girl by she shoulders.

"Hikari, what happened?"

"What's going on in here?" Nuriko asked, as he and the other members of the Suzaku Seven entered the shrine.

"Look," Chichiri said, motioning to the glowing orb that levitated in mid-air.

"Is that-?"

"No...it can't be..."

Tears fell from the eyes of the Suzaku Warriors at the sight of their beloved Miaka lying dead. Tasuki looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. Her entire world had just come crashing down. Not only had she lost her father, but now her mother was gone too. What the hell had Miaka been thinking? Why would she even do this? Tasuki held Hikari tightly in his arms while she cried uncontrolably. Over and over she murmered the same words," No...no...please no..."

No one knew what to say. There was nothing to say. Nothing to do, but hurt and to cry and pray that eventually the pain will go away. But this was a pain that would never leave the celestial warriors. Miaka had been their friend, and priestess, and they had all loved her dearly. Knowing that the flame of her life was gone left a gaping hole inside each of their hearts, but most of all Hikari's. She was so young, and had to bear so much on her own. Seeing this, had ripped out what was left of her already shattered heart.

"I sense an evil life form no da!" Chichiri said suddenly, gaining everyones attention," Tasuki, protect Hikari!"

"Right."

An almost overwhelming shadow seemed to flow in and fill the Suzaku shrine. A deep rolling laughter filled the air.

"You fools. See what happens to those who come against me? Even your beloved Priestess was too weak to stand against me. You are nothing to me. I will have the children of Suzaku, Sieryu, Byako and Genbu all kneeling at my feet, and if you fight me, you will die. This world will crumble before me!"

And suddenly, a flaming red light, so bright it was almost blinding filled the room. Tasuki shielded his eyes from the glare of the light that was flowing from Hikari.

" I won't let you do this. I won't. You may have taken my parents, but I won't let you win! You aren't welcome here! Get out of this shrine!"

"You think a mere child can stop me?"

"GGGGEEEETTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!" Hikari screamed.

The flaming red light around her grew into an angry blazing flame, that chased back the shadows and kept the darkness at bay, casting it out of the Suzaku shrine. The Suzaku Seven stared at Hikari in wonderment. They had never seen anyone but Miaka do something similar, and even her power had not been this great. Hikari looked about the room at the celestial warriors one time, before she crumpled to the floor.

"Hikari!"

Tasuki moved quickly and caught her just before she hit the ground. Hikari's skin was pale with exhaust, and sweat beaded her forehead. Casting that evil out of the shrine had taken alot out of her already tired body.

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know, but something tells me he's the reason our world is in trouble," Chiriko said.

Research on the book world was postponed for Kiesuke, Mayo, Yui, and Tetsuya, who mourned a sister and dear friend. Sho had been taken in by Kiesuke and Mayo. How were they ever going to explain to this poor boy, why his mother was never coming home again? Would they even be able to bring his sister home? Kiesuke could only hope that they could. Sho had already lost both his parents, he didn't want the boy to lose his sister too. Miaka's funeral had ended hours ago. It had been nearly a week since it happened, and no one was quite ready to go back to the book, or more like, no one was willing to just yet. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kiesuke opened the book and began to read where they had last left off.

"Here, thought you could use something to drink," Tetsuya said handing Kiesuke a can of his favorite malt beverage.

"Thanks."

"Find anything new?"

"Not yet. This is the first time I've actually picked up the book since-"

"Since Monday...I know. Yui and I came back to help. She's upstairs with Mayo and Sho right now.They'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks for coming back. I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?"

They went back to work on trying to find a way to bring Hikari home, and figure out a way to save the world of the book. It seemed like they were living the same nightmare over again. Just when they think that they had saved the book, and the world of the book something else comes along to try and destroy it. If they could only figure out why.

"Mitsukake, how is she?" Hotohori asked.

"Physically, she's exhausted her body. But I can't do anything for her mind or heart. She will just have to wake up on her own. But the longer it takes, the less likely it is that the Priestess will ever wake. Someone will need to keep watch over her."

"I'll keep an eye on 'er," Tasuki said.

Chichiri raised eyebrows at that. Maybe his hunch had been right after all. Tasuki had already spent so much time watching over her since she collapsed, and now here he was volunteering to spend more time with her.

"I owe those two alot. The least I can do is look after their kid. Even if she is a pain."

"We'll go in shifts," Chichiri said," Tasuki will take first, I'll take second.Mitsukake and Chiriko will take third, Nuriko fourth, and his highness fifth."

"Works fer me."

After all was decided Tasuki was left alone with the sleeping Priestess. He was just hoping she would remember what had caused her to pass out, because he REALLY did not want to have to tell her what had happened. It had been hard for all of them, but it was hardest on her. Miaka may have been their friend and Priestess, but she was Hikari's mother, and that had to hurt more than anything. Hikari shifted around in the bed, a light sweat beaded her forehead. Her dreams were the things of nightmares, and hers was only just beginning.

She stood alone in the darkness, not a single light in sight. There was a loud screeching of tires. Hikari turned and watched as two cars sped forward from opposite directions, niether driver able to stop. The first car was a dark brown, imported truck, the other...the other car Hikari had ridden in countless times. It was her parent's car. But there was something wrong. There was a dark shadow surrounding the vehicle. She could suddenly see her father behind the steering wheel, the same dark shadow all around him. He was doing his best to ward it off, but there was little he could do on his own. The thing was draining his life away, despite his attempts to fight it, until her father fell dead against the steering wheel. The car swerved on the rain slicked streets. The other driver didn't even see it! The two cars hit with a bone shattering force. She saw her father's body go through the windshield and land in the grass. He had been dead before the crash. There was a deep rumbling that Hikari vaguely recognized as thunder, but this wasn't thunder. There was something off about this, about the way it sounded. The dark shadow loomed nearby, it's red eyes the color of blood. Hikari stood, frozen to the spot. The thing turn and looked at her, surprise shown in its crimson eyes, before she was cast out. It was in that moment that HIkari realized she was not dreaming. Her dreams about her father never happened this way. She was seeing what had really happened the night her father had died. Suddenly she could see herself as a child, when the police came to tell her mother that her father was dead. There it was again. The same dark shadow as before, surrounding her mother. But there was a red aura around her mother that seemed to be warring with the dark force. It was darkest around her mother's stomach. The thing didn't see her this time, just continued to fight with the red aura that seemed to be protecting her mother and unborn brother. Sho... The scenery changed again. She was in the hospital with her mother when Sho was born and they found he had cancer, but Hikari knew the cause. She watched as that dark force surrounded the child and slowly began to sink into him. So that's what had been making him sick for all these years. The thing looked up and laughed that deep, rumbling laugh at her before continuing its descent into Sho's body. There was a flash and she could suddenly see her mother lying dead in the bathtub, that dark shadow once again present.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hikari bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. Her entire body was soaked in sweat. She blinked several times, trying to get a grip on where she was. Tasuki stood over her, a look of concern on his face. What was he doing here? Where was she? The last thing she could remember was forcing that thing out of the Suzaku shrine, and then those visions had started. Had she passed out? If so, how long had she been out?

"Where am I?" Hikari asked, somewhat in a daze.

"Yer in the palace rooms. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember...did I pass out? How did I get here?"

"Yeah, right after you kicked that thing out of the shrine you collapsed. Mitsukake brought you back to your room. Are you alright? You looked like you were havin' a pretty bad dream."

"No...not a dream..."

"Could you be a little more vague?"

"Tasuki...I saw my father...that thing killed him. That, whatever it was in the shrine, it's the reason my parents are dead and my little brother is dying...I saw it. All of it. It was almost like I was there as it was happening. It was so strange. It looked right at me and it laughed. It's eyes, it's eyes were as red as blood. It knows who I am...and ...I think I'm next," Hikari said, fear creeping into her voice.

"C'mon, don't even think like that. Yer gonna be fine. But you need to get some new clothes. Yer soaked in sweat. Be right back."

Hikari sat huddled on the bed while she watched Tsuki leave the room, and return only moments later with a soft pink robe in his hands.

"Here. This should do,"Tasuki said, looking anywhere but right at the girl who was changing clothing.

"All done. You can turn around now Tasuki."

Tasuki turned to find the priestess back in bed with the covers pulled up to her waist. He took a seat beside her on the bed.

"So you knew my parents huh?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What were they like? Back when my mom was the Priestess and dad was a warrior of Suzaku, what were they like?"

"You don't know?"

"No...I heard a few stories. Just enough to piece things together on my own, but no one really told me everything. It was almost like they were afraid to tell me about it. I know what my parents were like for a little while when I was a little kid, but...after dad died...mom was never the same, I can barely remember what it was like to jsut have a normal day where I wasn't having to be the adult."

"Yer mom was one heck of a lady, and a total glutton. Almost every time I saw her she was stuffin' her face, or trippin' over her own feet. But no matter what she gave it her all. She fought so hard to summon Suzaku, and to make sure that her and Tamahome stayed together."

Hikari listened as Tasuki recounted the story of what had happened when Miaka first appeared in the world of the book. She listened intently, eyes brimming with tears when he came to the parts when it seemed like Miaka and Tamahome would be forced to remain apart, and laughing histerically when it came to the parts where they were being completely ridiculous. She couldn't remember a time when she had laughed so hard in her entire life.

"And that brings us up to now, I guess."

"Thanks, Tasuki. I mean it. I wish I could have known my parents when they were still the way they were here. Things weren't like that at home. It's been so long since Dad died that I can barely even see his face anymore."

It was Tasuki's turn to sit and listen as Hikari poured her heart out to him about the short joy she had experienced before Tamahome's death, and the deep depression, pain and loneliness that began shortly after. She may have acted like she hated her parents for how things had turned out, but he could tell just how much she was like Miaka. Every time she would start to say something that might make her mother look bad, Hikari would automatically come up with some excuse for it, as if she didn't want to hurt Miaka's reputation or memory by saying something bad about her. Because despite how bad Miaka had gotten after Tamahome died, Hikari loved her mother and would never want to destroy her memory in any way. She didn't want to concentrate on how her parents had died. Instead, she would rather remember the way that they had lived, and the strength and the love that kept those lives going.

"Yer just like her ya know that?" Tasuki said when she had finished.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you act. Tryin' to be tough when it's really killin' you inside. Miaka was the same way. Especially when it came to Tamahome."

"I might be alot like them, but I'm not my mother. From what I've just heard, I've got some pretty big shoes to fill. I'm afraid I won't do as good a job as she did," Hikari said, sadness filling her voice, " She was so strong. Not just for herself, but for everyone. Even when she wanted to give up, she kept pushing herself. I don't think I can do that Tasuki. I'm not her! I'm not my mother and I don't know how to be."

"No one ever said ya had to be her Hikari, ya just gotta be who you are. Personally, I like you just the way you are."

Hikari looked up at that comment. It was something that she had never expected to hear from Tasuki of all people. She had thought right from the beginning that he didn't like her.Now she knew different. The look in his eyes was so intense and sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Tasuki asked.

"A little. I'll be fine."

They stared at eachother for a space of heart beats. This was wrong. In so many ways it was wrong. He may have only looked twenty seven but in reality he was already seventy nine. Not only that, but Hikari couldn't be any older than seventeen, and yet he was drawn to this strange girl, with her amber eyes, and long dark hair. It wasn't her resemblance to Miaka that did it, but more like being near her, put him at ease. Comforted him. It was strange. He had never had this feeling about anyone. True, he had harbored some form of romantic feelings for Miaka, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. Little did he know, Hikari was having similar thoughts about him. She knew that he was far older, but somehow her heart didn't care. Having him this close, staring into the depths or those firey orange-ish hazel eyes, she could feel her heart beat speed up, and her pulse racing. Slowly, almost hesitantly the two leaned in closer, their lips touching in a gentle kiss when the door to the room opened, startling them both.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Nuriko asked, bouncing into the room.

"Nothin'. I wasn't doin' anything. Jus' kepin' an eye on her that's all," Tasuki said nervously.

No, that wasn't obvious. Nuriko raised an eyebrow, but payed no attention to the way Tasuki was behaving. It wasn't like he had seen anything. Hikari did her best not to blush. She didn't want Nuriko to know what had happened. She had a feeling that Nuriko would be the type to tease her about it until she was forced to gag him, with a pillow.

"See ya kid. G' Night poser boy."

"Whatch what yer saying fang boy!" Nurkio replied, smiling happily with the result he got.

Tasuki hated being called fang boy, it always seemed to ruffle his feathers a little. But it was all in good fun. They could both call eachother names till the cows came home, but they would never be angry. Not that they would ever sink so low as to resort to name calling.

"Good night...Tasuki."  
"So what were you two talking about so seriously? Hmmm?" Nuriko asked, making a face so hideous that Hikari couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing. He was just telling me about my mother."

"Oh...I see. Well, I hope you plan on getting plenty of sleep tonight. Word has it, we're headed to Kutou tomorrow."

"How come?"

"Idiot. To look for any surviving celestial warriors. Tai Itsukun said you had to gather all of them together. Since Kutou is closest to Konan that's where we'll be headed first."

"Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea? I thought Kutou and Konan hated eachother."

"That's ancient history. Don't worry.You'll have the Suzaku Seven to protect you," Nuriko replied," Besides, you're one of us remember? You don't have a single thing to worry about. Now just get some rest."

Easier said than done. How could she sleep when there was so much to think abou? On the one hand, as unexpected as it had been, what had happened before Nuriko had walked in had made her almost deleriously happy. On the other, there was plenty to be worried about. Who knows how many people could have been corrupted by that thing that was killing off celestial warriors. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She had alot to live up to. She only hoped she could make her parents proud, and that she could protect the people she was slowly beginning to call friends. As she settled into the mound of blankets, Hikari could have sworn she heard Nuriko say ,"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Tasuki."

Nah. It wasn't possible. Tasuki had moved away from her the second the door started to open. How could Nuriko possibly know anything about it? It didn't matter. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was good. But as she dirfted off to sleep, Hikari couldn't help but smile as visions of Tasuki swirled in her head.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine!" Nuriko crooned in a sing song voice,"Time to get out of bed. We have to get ready to go."

"Just five more minutes," Hikari said rolling over in the blankets.

Nuriko shook his head with a chuckle. She was definitely Miaka's daughter alright.

"Nope. You have to get up so come on," Nuriko said as he grabbed the edge of the blanket and and pulled.

Unfortunately, when Hikari had rolled over, she had sufficiently wrapped herself in the blankets, so that when Nuriko pulled on them, it dragged HIkari right along and left her to land right on her butt on the cold floor.

"What was that for?" Hikari asked with a yawn.

"You wouldn't get up. What else was I supposed to do? Now, come on. We have to go meet with the Emperor Boushin before we leave for Kutou."

Oh. Yeah. Hikari had completely forgotten that they were headed for the place that had once been the enemy nation of Konan. Sighing, Hikari managed to get herself dressed while Nuriko remade the bed he had pulled apart.

"Hey Nuriko?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go, could we get some food? I'm starving."

Nuriko couldn't help himself, and burst out laughing. This girl was sounding more and more like Miaka every time she spoke.

"What's so funny?"

"Not a thing. C'mon, we'lll get something from the kitchen along the way," Nuriko said, wrapping an arm around Hikari.

After a long detour to the kitchen where it took Hikari nearly twenty minutes before she decided on several different meals that she quickly ate, Nuriko and the new Priestess of Suzaku headed for the throne room laughing. Hikari hadn't been here long, but Nuriko definitely liked the girl. She may have tried to act tough, but once you get her laughing she wasn't bad company at all, and Hikari had definitely taken a shining to Nuriko. He knew how to talk to her so she didn't feel uncomfortable. For Hikari Nuriko was one of many new friends she hoped to have here. For Nuriko, it was a mutual feeling, while at the same time, it was almost like talking to Miaka and having her there again. He missed his friend dearly, and he was sorry that her daughter would never get to see her again. It was one of the things they had in common. They weren't far from the throne room when foot steps sounded from in front of them. Nuriko and Hikari looked up, and Nuriko pushed Hikari behind him. It wasn't likely they would get attacked in the middle of the hallway in broad daylight, but after the other night, they couldn't be too careful. But the one who came toward them down the hall wasn't an enenmy at all. It was Tasuki, and Hikari couldn't manage to keep herself from blushing. She only hoped that Nuriko hadn't noticed. Tasuki saw the blush and smiled.

"Wht took ya so long Nuriko? They sent me ta come find you. Thought maybe ya got lost or somethin'."

"Oh no, we were just having a little girl talk that's all. VERY interesting stuff," Nuriko said, "Why, Tasuki dear, are you blushing? Whatever for?"

"Ah, shut up," Tasuki grumbled, flashing a quick smile at Hikari before Nuriko had noticed.

"Wait a second," Hikari said," We didn't have any girl talk."

"I know."

"You were baiting him weren't you?"

"And he walked right into it. Now come on before he figures out I was just messing with him."

When they entered the throne room, the other members of the Suzaku Seven had already gathered. Tasuki was staring at the ground hard enough he could have drilled a hole through it, but he was doing it to hide the blush in his still red cheeks.

"Priestess of Suzaku, please journey to the other three neighboring nations and gather the remaining celestial warriors and bring them here. Once you have gathered the remaining warriors you will be able to call upon the power of the beast gods to save this world and its people."

"Yes your majesty."

Boushin gave out his orders to the gaurds to prepare horses for Hikari and the Suzaku Seven.They would travel toward Kutou and once there they would gather the remaining celestial warriors that lived there, if any were left, and then travel on to Hokkan and Sairo. Once they had managed to gather the remaining warriors, she would be able to call upon the power of the four Gods, Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu. It took only a matter of a few short minutes before everything was ready. Everyone was headed out the door of the throne room when Hikari felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Boushin standing behind her.

"Hikari, I ask only one thing of you. That you return to me safely, and I wish you great luck on your journey. As much as I wish it, I am unnable to accompany you on your jouney. I must remain here, but please, be careful," Boushin said before leaning down and kissing her.

"If yer done in here, we gotta go Priestess."

Hikari looked up with a gasp. Tasuki stood in the doorway, looking none to happy. How much had he seen? How much had he heard? What must he think of her?

"Right. Good bye highness. We'll return with the other warriors as soon as possible."

With that Hikari ran off to join Tasuki at the door. The whole walk to the waiting horses he didn't say a word. Was he mad at her? Did he hate her now? She dearly hoped not. She hadn't expected Boushin to kiss her. It wasn't like she had actually wanted him to. There was only one man's kiss that she really wanted, and right now, he wasn't speaking to her.Hikari sighed sadly as they each mounted their horses. Hikari had insisted that she ride on her own. Nuriko's reply had been that if she wanted to get shot in the back with an arrow or anything else then she was more than welcome to ride by herself. That had settled the arguement. So Hikari rode with Nuriko, Hotohori took the lead, Chiriko rode with Mitsukake, and Chichiri and Tasuki each rode on their on. One mile passed them by, and still Tasuki didn't make the littles effort to talk to her. Hikari spared a glance across at Tasuki, who didn't so much as spare her a single glance. Hikari could feel her heart sinking in her chest. She was only fooling herself into believing that that kiss had meant something. How could she have been so stupid? Besides, what could have made her think for even a second that Tasuki would want her, especially when she wasn't even really an adult yet. Hikari bit her lip to keep from crying. She would not cry. She barely knew him. It didn't matter. It was just a stupid kiss. It didn't mean anything. But if that were true, then why did it hurt so much to know that he wasn't speaking to her? She wasn't sure how far they had gone when everyone decided to finally camp for the night. They weren't quite there yet but it wouldn't be long now before they reached Kutou. Hikari sat leaned against a tree, staring off into space. She had eaten the plate of food Nuriko had given her, though she wasn't really hungry. She couldn't stop thinking about Tasuki, and why he wasn't talking to her. Someone stepped in front of her, taking her slightly by surprise. Hikari looked up that long line of leg to find Tasuki standing over her.

"Come with me," Tasuki said, grabbing Hikari by the arm.

He guided her deep into the woods, until they were far enough away from the camp that they could talk and not have to worry about someone hearing them.

"Tasuki...do you hate me?"

"Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"You haven't said a word to me the whole time. Not since ...well..."

"Since I saw him kiss you. It took everything I had not to slap 'im. Do you know how angry it made me to see him do that? I wanted to knock him flat on his ass just for looking at you," Tasuki said, gripping both of Hikari's arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want him to do that. Why didn't you say anything then? If it made you so angry why didn't you say something to him?"

"You think I didn't want to? Do you know how hard this is for me? I hate women. Hated 'em all my life...then yer mom comes along and turns out to be the one woman that doesn't get on my nerves...but she loves Tamahome and I respect that, she was a good friend...but I still hated the other women that came and went, nothing but trouble...I never thought I would feel this way. I had just gotten use to thinkn' I was gonna live out the rest my days at Mt. Riekaku alone and then outta nowhere there you are...and I can't even think straight! The only thing I keep thinking is that I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you, and tell you I love you! "

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you! Ya think I jus' go around kissin' random girls? I love you and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Tasuki."

"What?"

"You can do something about it because...I love you."

"I knew you would--wait, what did you just say?"

"I said I love you Tasuki."

And in the blink of an eye Tasuki had swept Hikari up into his arms, and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. It was a moment neither one of them wanted to end, but like everyone else, they had to come up for breath. They smiled brightly at one another. It was ironic, that Tasuki should fall for the daughter of his best friend. An old banit who never thought he could learn a new trick suddenly found himself completely in love with this young woman. He had never truly loved anyone before, and suddenly he found this love that he had found more precious than anything that he had ever known, and he knew now why Tamahome and Miaka had fought so hard for it. This thing called love was more than worth the fight, and he that this was what love was. Wanting to live for the sake of another. He would do the same. He didn't care. He would do anything to stay with this young woman who had stolen his heart. Completely happy, the two started to return to camp, hoping that no one had noticed their absence. But they hadn't been the only ones up and about. Chichiri had seen them leave camp, and had followed them, to make sure that nothing happened to them. But Tasuki had sensed Chichiri's presence and sent Hikari ahead of him with a quick good night kiss.

"I know yer there so ya might as well come out ya evesdropper."

"Tasuki. What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You remember how hard it was for Miaka and Tamahome, are you really going to put yourself and her through this?"

"Hey, don' lecture me about love Chichiri. For the first time in my life I finally feel like a missin' piece o' myself has come back, an' I'm not gonna let you ruin it. They may have had it hard, but if Tamahome and Miaka can have their happy ending there's no reason we can't either."

"But they didn't have a happy ending Tasuki. Tamahome and Miaka are dead. What's so happy about that? I'm happy you found someone Tasuki, but are you really willing to make Hikari suffer for a love that may not last? For a love that will end once she leaves this world? Do you really want to put her and yourself through that kind of pain?"

"You don't get it. She's the one I've been waitin' for Chichiri. Always feelin' so empty inside, wonderin' why I was gonna have to spend my life alone...I don't feel that way anymore. The second I see her, it's like I'm whole. And if you've been waitin' as long as I have to feel that way, you'd understand."

"I understand Tasuki. I understand you're in love with your dead best friend's daughter who is MUCH younger than you and the Priestess of Suzaku. A girl who will be forced to go back to her own world once this is over. Maybe it worked out for Tamahome to be able to go and live in Miaka's world, but this is different. You aren't them, and this isn't going to work. I'm sorry. I hate to be the one to say this, but you know I'm right. You have to stop loving her before it causes either of you anymore pain."

"There's only one problem with not loving her Chichiri, I'm not sure I know how. But you're right. I know you're right, but I jus' can't help it."

"Tasuki..."

"Night Chichiri."

With a heavy heart, Tasuki walked back to camp. He saw hikari asleep beneath a tree near Nuriko and Chiriko, and sighed unhappily. Chichiri was right. Just because Tamahome and Miaka had somehow managed to get Tamahome rebron in her world, didn't mean that it could happen for him and Hikari. Besides, even if he was reborn, with his luck he'd be reborn as an old man. Just because his body had stopped aging didn't mean that the years hadn't passed. Deeply troubled Tasuki did his best to fall asleep and tried not to dream. What he would have to do when the sun next rose, wasn't something he would be proud of, and he knew that it was going to tear him apart. Chichiri on the other hand could have kicked himself for what he had said to Tasuki, but the truth of the matter was, he was only trying to protect his friend from being badly hurt. Tasuki was like a brother to him and he did not want to see either of them suffer. He didn't have anything agaisnt Hikari, but CHichiri remembered the pain of how hard everything had been for Miaka and Tamahome and remembered the tears that had been shed. Sure, their love was strong enough to surpass all odds, but was what Tasuki felt for HIkari as strong as the love that Tamahome and Miaka had shared? If it wasn't he wanted to spare his friend the pain and agony of a broken heart.

The next morning everyone gathered their things and headed for Kutou. They were only moments away from entering the city. Hikari had tried to speak to Tasuki as they rode into the city, but his replies had been short and none too friendly. Finally Hikari gave up all together trying to talk to him. She couldn't help but notice the way Chichiri looked at them nervously,and somewhat unhappily. Did he know something she didn't? Even if he did, would he tell her?

"We will find an inn and begin our search once we're all settled," Hotohori said, as they passed through the gates.

Hikari looked around her at the people wandering the streets. It was as busy as Konan, but something about this city set her nerves on edge. Hikari shuddered as the growing feeling that she couldn't quite name, grew larger. It was like a great force pressing down on her, twisting in the pit of her stomach. Something she could not name made her skin crawl in this place.

"What is it Hikari?"

"Nuriko...something's wrong with this place."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't feel right. These people, this place, I don't know, I just get the feeling that something is very wrong here."

"You're probably just a little nervous because Konan and Kutou used to be enemies."

"That's not it," Hikari insisted," There's something really, very wrong here! I just don't know what."

"Don't worry, you'll feel better once we've reached the inn," Chiriko said.

But the growing feeling did not subside when they reached the inn. It only got worse. Hikari looked about the few groups of people sitting about at the tables in the dining area. There was someone in the far corner wrapped in a dark cloak. Hikari looked quickly away before she was caught staring. Who was that person? When she spared a glance back, the person was gone. No, that wasn't creepy.

"Tasuki, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That person that was sitting at the table in the corner, they just...vanished."

"Sure they did kid."

"But-"

"Look, we got enough problems without you makin' up disappearing people."

"I'm not making this up!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Once they had all settled in their rooms, the Suzaku seven searched about the streets of Kutou for any sign of a celestial warrior. Hikari looked down at the glowing orb in her hands. There was a strange symbol in it that Nuriko had told her meant "hidden strength", but so far they hadn't found anyone. The glowing orb had appeared in Hikari's saddle bag the next morning after she had met Tasuki in the woods. The others had explained to her that it would help locate celestial warriors. It was much like one that Tai Itsukun had given them before but it had been broken.

"Nuriko, this is useless, I don't care what this thing says. We have been up and down just about every street and there hasn't been a single person that this thing has reacted to the whole night. It's getting late. Let's head back."

"Fine. Maybe we'll have more luck tomorrow."

But as they made their way back to the inn to meet with the others, little did they know that they were being followed. The cloaked figure from the inn had been hiding in the shadows, silently watching them. He followed closely in the shadows, careful not to be seen. So, that girl was looking for celestial warriors. She must be the Priestess of Suzaku. But if that were true, then he had to get her out of here. She didn't know how much danger her life was really in. He needed to speak with her before it was too late. It wasn't until HIkari had been back in her room at the inn that the cloaked figure made himself known to the Priestess.

Hiakri turned swiftly when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and tried to supress the scream that had begun to creep into her throat.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Are you the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Priestess, I am known as Sie, please, you must listen to me," the figure said pulling back the hood of his cloak.

Hikari stared at the young man, with his short brown-ish blonde hair and blue-green eyes. His face looked strangely familiar. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind. Now she knew who he resembled, Amiboshi and Suboshi, this young man bared an eerie resemblance. He could have been their brother. But that was impossible. The twins had died long ago.

"What do you want?"

"You and the Suzaku warriors must leave here immediately. Your lives are in danger! If you stay here another night, you will die. You must leave."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because, aside from you and your warriors, I am the only living person in this city."

"But that doesn't make any sense. There are plenty of people in this city. I've seen them."

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Hikari and Sie stepped out of the room and looked out at the other guests at the inn, scattered about the various tables. They all looked alive enough.

"Look."

Hiakari gave them another look, and this time there was something different. Something she couldn't quite see. Out of the corner of her eye there was a strange flickering, but when she looked directly at them, she didn't see it.

"Look with something other than your eyes Priestess, but I warn you, do not scream or they will know you see them for what they are."

There was a brief flicker of red light and suddenly Hiakri could truly see. These people weren't alive. They were dead, zombies of some sort. She looked about the room, and tried not to give anything away as she saw that each and everyone in that place was wel and truly dead. They were nothing more than animated corpses. But if that was the case, then what had happened to the villagers who had lived in this city? And, did she really want to know the answer to that question?

"We need to get the others, we have to get out of here."

Hikari made her way to the rooms of her warriors and it was as if that brief bit of contact with them, let them see the people in the inn for what they were as well. It was like a fog had been lifted from before their eyes. But it was Nuriko who blew their cover. Nuriko had been at the end of the line, and as they got toward the bottom of the steps, Nuriko took a good look at the things that mascaraded as people. They were nothing but rotted flesh and bones, and they all stank of the

grave. Truly seeing them, Nuriko let out a long, shrill, high pitched scream that could only be described as a purely girl sound. Suddenly the zombis/people looked up, and knew that they had been found out.

"Kill the Priestess of Suzaku. Kill her," Came a strangled voice from somewhere within the mass of shambling corpses.

"Run!"

The Suzaku Warriors, Hikari, and their new companion ran for their horses as the zombies came at them. But it wasn't just the ones at the inn. The streets were filled with them. All of them just a massive moving thing that had only one thought on their minds, kill the priestess of Suzaku.

"Get to the horses! Go!" Sie screamed.

"Come on, hurry Sie. We need to go!"

"Don't worry about me."

Sie turned and faced the zombie mass that was coming at them from the inn, there was a bright flash of a deep blue light as he sent a chi blast into the crowd, taking down at least a dozen or more of the enemy. Sie made it to his horse with record time, but it was Hikari who had been distracted. Tasuki was using his tessen to shoot off fire at the zombies, but he was so busy fighting them that he hadn't noticed the arrows that were coming right for him.

"Tasuki, look out!" Hikari screamed as she ran forward and pushed him out of the way.

But as she pushed Tasuki out of the way of the raining arrows, one caught her in the shoulder, tearing a cry of pain from her throat.

"Hikari!"

"Quick, hand her to me!" Sie said, coming up beside the very stunned Tasuki.

Tasuki did the only thing he could, hand HIkari to the other man, and quickly get on his horse. It wasn't the time to argue. They needed to leave. Now. The Suzaku Seven made their way out of the city, through the ever growing crowd of zombies, doing their best not to fall from their horses. It was Sie who was having most trouble. He was carrying Hiakri who had gone unconscious after getting hit by the arrows. It was clear to see that it hadn't been one but two arrows that had taken her in the shoulder. But much to their own surprise, they managed to make it out of the city. They rode for what seemed like days but was really only hours. They all wanted as far away from that place as possible. But eventually they were forced to stop. They made sure that they were as close to Konan as they could get without wearing down the horses. It was Hikari who was in need of help now. Sometime during their escape from Kutou she had regained consciousness. Chichiri and Nuriko helped her down from the horse, and she winced in pain. The littlest movement from her left arm caused sharp pains to run through her body.

"These arrows are stuck in at an odd angle," Mitsukake said, examining the wound,"You were lucky they didn't hit your heart."

"So what exactly does that mean? They got stuck in at an odd angle?"

"It means we'll have to push them through from the back."

Hikari's face went pale. Push them out? Right about then she would much rather have been having a root canal than this. She would rather have been doing anything other than this!

"Let's do it."

"Here, you can hold my hand if it hurts," Nuriko said.

"Thanks."

But there was someone else whose hand she would rather be holding, but for some reason he was keeping his distance from her, and that hurt worse than the arrows sticking out of her shoulders.

"This is going to hurt but it will be over soon."

Hikari clenched her teeth, but couldn't stop the loud scream of pain that tore from her throat as Mitsukake forced the arrows out of her shoulder.It had taken two tries to get them completely out. Once he had shoved enough of them through from the back, he was able to pull them the rest of the way out from the front.

"The worst is over," Mitsukake said, putting the arrows aside," Now just relax, and I'll do what I can to heal the wound."

Hikari leaned back heavily against the tree, panting slightly from the pain. She sat completely still as Mitsukak used his powers to cleanse and seal up the wound in her shoulder.

"Your shoulder will be sore for the next few days so you'll have to keep it in a sling," Mitsukak said, pulling a sling out of a saddle bag that Hiakari had only just seen.

"Thank you."

"How about I get us something to eat? You must be starving," Nuriko said.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry."

No one bothered to mention that they had only eaten just a few hours ago, just before they had been forced to flee from Kutou. Hikari was injured and picking on her wouldn't do anything for her at the moment, besides, Chichiri wasn't the only one that had observed her and Tasuki's behavior around eachother. Nuriko spotted Tasuki on the far side of camp, looking as if he didn't know quite what to do with himself. Nuriko also noted the look of pure jealousy when Sie approached Hikari.

"How are you feeling?" Sie asked, sitting down next to her.

"Okay, a little sore but other wise fine."

"Good. I'm sorry if I scared you back at the inn, but once I knew who you were I had to get you and the others out of there."

"That's alright. But what did happen there? What happened to all those people?"

"I'm not quite sure. I left home to buy a few goods from the nearest neighboring village, not more than ten miles away. When I got there everyone was acting so strangely. I didn't quite know what to make of it. It was like everyone there had been possessed. When I returned home the next day, everyone was dead. My wife, and family, my friends, everyone. There were a few of us in the village that were celestial warriors of Sieryu, my wife included, but all the warriors in the area had been gathered together, along with a few others with no marks whatsoever , and they were, well, let's just say there aren't words for what was done to them...I hid at that inn where we met. The entire village was gone, but just in case there were a few survivors I hid. The thing is, the very next day, when I woke up, everyone was up and walking around, only, instead of being as they were, I saw what they really were. I saw what they had become, and now I'm the last o what was once the Sieryu warriors, and the last of my village."

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say to that. Even saying that I'm sorry seems wrong."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault."

"You said there were other people gathered together with the dead celestial warriors?"

"Yeah, but I can't imagine why. I understand gathering the warriors, but why people who had nothing to do with them?"

"They had the potential to be warriors for their generation. That's why they were there. Whoever killed them knew it, and took them out before they could ever grow to come into their power. It's the only logical reason why anyone not bearing a mark would be put to death with the others."

"So it's really true? Something is killing off all of the celestial warriors?"

"Yes. If there are no celestial warriors there can be no one to protect the priestess and no ceremony to summon the beast gods."

"I see. Whoever is doing this must be stopped."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You remind me of someone that was also a celestial warrior of Sieryu. His name was Amiboshi. He had a twin brother named Suboshi. And I'm not trying to be nosey or anything but it's just that you look an awful lot like them. Why is that?"

"That's easy enough to answer. You see, when celestial warriors die, their spirits are reborn and they lead new lives, and sometimes with no memory of their past lives. The Sieryu celestial warrior, when he was reborn became my father, and because I too carry the ability to be a warrior, I ended up resembling his former self."

"I guess that kind of makes a sense that's not. But, if the celestial warriors are reborn when they're killed then how is posible for this big evil whatever it is, get rid of all of them?"

"Maybe this time around it's different. Not because they were killed but because this evil thing is keeping their souls trapped somewhere, and until they are released they cannot be reborn. Which means that it can slowly pick us off one at time, and there will be no celestial warriors to take our places."

Sie and Hikari talked for a few more hours before Sie stood and made his way around the camp, getting to know the other warriors. As the night wore on, everyone else began to settle down to sleep, but it was Hikari who could not sleep. She was too troubled. Partly by the dead villagers who seemed trapped in that city, and by the cold way Tasuki had suddenly started to treat her again. What could have caused the sudden attitude change? What could have happened in such a short span of time to change the way he felt about her again? She didn't know, but she wished she did. Because having him hate her like this was tearing at her heart. Strangely it was Tasuki that she saw get up from where she assumed he had been sleeping. Quietly, Hikari got up and followed him, keeping far enough behind that he wouldn't notice her. He reached a small clearing in the woods, and suddenly Tasuki fell to his knees and began to cry.The might Suzaku warrior of flame cried. His body shook with the force of it. But he wasn't just crying for himself. He cried for his carelessness that nearly got Hikari killed. He cried for a love he so desperately wanted but was forcing himself to give up, because it was very likely that they would be forced to seperate in the end. He cried for his lost friends, for his breaking heart, and for breaking Hikari's. He loved her so much, but was he strong enough, brave enough to take that love and hold onto it with all he had in him? Gods, he hoped so. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. One minute he's a retired Suzaku warrior and leader of his bandits, and suddenly this girl just drops into his life, and steals his heart away. But his heart was a fragile treasure, one to be handled with care. Whether he would admit it or not, deep down his heart was just as breakable as anyone else's and right now it felt as if it would shatter.

Hikari stepped quietly out from the cover of the trees. What should she say? Did this count as invading someone's privacy? But she wanted desperately to take those tears from his eyes. To see that glorious cocky smile that she loved so much.

"Tasuki...are you alright?"

Tasuki turned to find himself staring at Hikari, the tears still fresh on his face and unable to hide his surprise.

"What are you doing out here by yerself? You should be back at the camp."

"I followed you...Why were you crying?"

"None o' yer business."

"Tasuki...do you...do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to make you angry? If I have just tell me and I'll do my best to make it up to you. I will. I promise I will."

"No...you didn't do nothin'. Go on back to camp."

"Will you come with me?"

"No."

"Why not? Tasuki, what did I do? One minute you love me and the next you act like you hate me, and I don't understand! I don't understand why you suddenly start pushing me away when only a short time before you made me feel like the most important thing in the world. I don't understand why my parents died, or why this thing is after us! I don't understand why it is that I have to do all this! I don;t understand any of it and it's tearing me apart!" Hikari screamed, her eyes beginning to water with tears.

That was what broke him. He could not do this. He could not stand here and watch her cry. Not when he knew that he could take those tears from her eyes, and replace that painful frown with the smile that he loved so much. In an instant Tasuki was on his feet, and sweeping Hikari into his arms, in a warming embrace, holding her tightly against him. As if with that one action he could chase all the hurt from her eyes, and erase all the pain and loneliness she had been forced to endure as she grew up. If he could he would have erased every bad memory, every disappointment and made them his. He would have given anything in that one moment, if it meant that she would stop crying and smile.

"I love you. I love you so much, an' I don' care what happens.I don' care what I have ta do! I love you more than I thought a guy like me ever could! I'm sorry. I've been so horrible ta you, an' you still came out here ta check on me. I almost lost you back there. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. I love you. I don' think I could take it if anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry Tasuki, but I couldn't just let you get hurt. I love you, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. I love you. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I could live with you hating me, but I couldn't live without you!"

The two embraced tightly and Tasuki kissed Hikari with all the passion and love that he felt. He showed her with actions what he would probably never be able to say with words. But it didn't matter, because no matter what way he put it, Hikari understood. Even if he never said it again, she would be happy with the knowledge that just once, for a brief moment he had told her he loved her. And that meant all the world to her. For the first time in her life, Hikari finally felt complete. As if that one piece of herself that had always seemed like it had been lost, was finally whole. That missing piece had finally come home, and hopefully it was there to stay. Because now that she had found it, the thought of that missing piece leaving her again, was more than her already shattered heart could bare.

Suddenly there were shrill, high pitched howls in the night, shattering a tender moment between the two love birds. They looked all around them in the woods and saw no sign of an attack.

"Do you see anything?" Hikari asked, already in her fighting stance.

"Not a thing. You?"

"No."

The howls sounded again louder, closer this time. The wind swirled up around them in a mighty gust that nearly knocked them over. It was more than a little strange when the night had only moments ago been so silent and tranquil. Where had the sudden wind come from? And what was making those terrible howling noises?

"The camp! We have to get back!"

"Right! Hang on, we'll get back there in no time!"

Hikari and Tasuki ran for all they were worth, dodging uprooted plants, ducking low branches and trying not to flinch at the smaller branches that bent and slapped, and scratched at their faces. It was almost like someone was trying to keep them from getting back. The moment they reached the camp everyone else was already up and fighting off the animals that had been making that terrible sound, They looked somewhat like a cross between a wolf and a hiyena. Their fur dark, their teeth unbelieevably sharp and dangerous, and that howl! It was like a hiyena on steroids. She had never heard such a terrible sound. But the odd thing was they appeared to be surrounded by a nearly pitch black shadow, and their eyes. Hikari would know those blood red eyes anywhere! She had seen them once before. In the visions she had had of what really happened to her father. It was the demon, whatever it had been! It had possessed thses animals and usig it for its own dark purposes. THe animals attacked with a verocity Hikari had never seen before. They moved like the wind and quicker than lightning. It was hard not to look away from the nearly hypnotic movements.

"Hiari, duck!"

Hikari dropped to the ground instinctively having heard the command before on the mat. It was what her sensei would say just before some sore loser would try to attack her from behind. It was almost an instinctive movement.She had practiced ducking and moving around her opponant for years, it took no thought what so ever to just drop right to the ground. She had hit the ground just as one of the creatures sailed over her head.

"Lekka Shinen!"

Flames flew in a wave over Hikari's head and she heard the screech of pain from the animal that would have slammed her to the ground if she had still been standing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the others fighting. Nuriko had one of the things lifted high over his head but suddenly dropped it with a yelp of pain.

"Careful where you grab them! Their bodies are like fire!"

"What the hell are these things?"

"They're demon walkers!"

Hikari rolled onto her back with every intention of getting up only to find one of the demon walkers was alreadyon her and aiming straight for her throat! She raised an arm in an attempt to ward off the monster whose sharp teeth were only inches away from her flesh. Hikari screamed in agony as the demon walker's sharp teeth bit into her arm, tearing at flesh and bone. It was heavier than it looked. It was like trying to lift two full grown human being off of herself. Hikari reached around with her free arm for something, anything that could be used for a weapon. She frantically searched the ground until her hand closed over a large rock. Gripping the large stone tightly in her hand Hikari raised it up and did her best to try and hit the demon walker with it, but she was losing alot of blood from the wound it was causing and it seemed as though a part of her arm had been reduced to so much meat, she was beginning to lose consciousness.

From the far side of the clearing Tasuki heard her scream. It wrenched his attention away from the demon walker that was now running from him. All he could see amidst the chaos was Hikari on the ground with the one of the things on top of her. Her tore at her arm like it was a chew toy, increasing force but not letting ago. It was like it was trying to tear her arm right off the rest of her body. Tasuki's heart beat wildly in his chest. He could not let this happen. No way could he let her be killed. Not when they were so sure that what they felt was real. He would not lose the one person in his life that he truly dared to let himself care for. He ran for all he was worth, racing across the clearing, dodging the other warriors. All he could think of was that he had to reach her.

"HIkari!" Tasuki screamed as he raced toward her.

Somewhere in the distance Hikari could have sworn she head someone call her name. But it was so faint now. It was hard to see, but she knew that something was very wrong. Nothing hurt, but in the back of her mind she was sure that something should have. She should have felt something. But she was empty. Free. LIght. Almost like she were floating. She was vaguely aware of the demon walker that was laying waste to her arm, but couldn't quite bring herself to fight back. Just before she closed her eyes and faded into that welcoming darkness called oblivion Hikari could have sworn that she saw Tasuki kneeling over her. Tasuki...if this was really it for her then he was the only person that she wanted to see, one last time.

"Tas...uki..."

"Hikari! Damn it, hold on! Mitsukake hurry!" Tasuki said, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms.

Mitsukake rushed to Tasuki's side. For some unfathomable reason the demon walkers had suddenly turned tail and run. It would give Mitsukake time to examine the wounded and to heal what he could. Hikari's face was extremely pale. She had already lost alot of blood and though he couldn't be sure because of her torn clothes and all the blood but it appeared that her arm had been reduced to red ruin...Mitsukake shook his head sadly. How many others had he treated over he years who had suffered such terrible damage to their bodies? And how many others had he failed to save? He was a doctor and no stranger to suffering. He had seen countless soldiers carried off the battlefield and brought to him for treatment. He had seen their lives bleeding out of them as he tried desperately to save them. Many had died, but many more had survived, aome of whom had wished they'd died when they saw the damage they had taken. After all, some of them were only soldiers for hire, and what good was a soldier who could no longer wield a sword? Mitsukake tried not to dwell on those he could not save and focus on the now. On the one that he still could save. He could make no gaurantees about the condition of her arm, but he would do all he could to ensure that it was not lost all together. Taking a deep breath Mitsukake said a silent prayer to Shoka, pleading for the strength to heal, and for the strength to succeed.

"Help me Shoka...Do not let me fail her."

When Hikari awoke she found herself lying comfortably back in bed in the palace rooms. Had it all been a dream? They hadn't been attacked? No, that couldn't be right. It all came back to her in a flash, following Tasuki into the woods, him telling her he loved her, the attack by those demon walkers...and the one that had pinned her to the ground. Hikari suddenly looked down at her arm to find that it was still there, but that it hurt immensly. Her arm was bandaged from wrist to elbow, not the littlest bit of skin showed. So how bad was the damage? Did she really want to know? She remembered the thing in the woods gnawing on bone and flesh, and a jolt of fear went through her. She could have lost her arm! But there was one more thing that bothered her, before she pased out she clearly remembered seeing Tasuki and her heart was suddenly hammering in her chest. Where was Tasuki, was he hurt? Had he survived the attack? Where was everyone else? Those were the only thoughts that filled her mind as she quickly dressed. Steadying her injusred arm close to her body Hikari dashed out of her room in search of the others, determined to know if they were okay. She ran down the maze of hallways hoping to at least run into one of the others, but the one she saw first was Emperor Boushin.

"Hikari! So good to see you are alright."

"Your highness, where are the others? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. More worried about you than themselves. Everyone will be fine. It was you who took the worst of the damage."

So the others were alright. Had Tasuki been hurt when he rushed to her side? Was he okay? It was all she could think, standing there beside the emperor. But something wasn't right. Suddenly Hikari realized that the emperor also appeared to have an injury as well. His arm was bandaged from hand to elbow.

"Your highness! What happened to your arm?"

"While you were away there was an attack on the palace. Some lowly assassins sent to do away with me no doubt. But do not trouble yourself over it. I shall heal in no time."

"Hey Hikari! You're awake!"

"Nuriko!"

Emperor Boushin watched as the two had a very short yet joyful reunion with behavior that could only be described as purely female. Even if one of them wasn't.

"Well, if you'll both excuse me. I have other matters to attend."

"Is it just me or is he acting kinda wierd?"

"No, there's definitely something wrong with him. The advisors and prime minister say he's been acting strange for quite awhile now. They think it has something to do with the fact that he stopped aging. Everyone thinks it's finally gotten to his head."

"It must be horrible. Never able to age, to grow old..."

"To love."

"Tasuki! You're alright!" Hikari exclained with joy.

"I'm gonna go see what the others are doing, maybe they're finished making plans."

"Plans? For what? Are we going somewhere?"

"You dummy! We still have to go looking for the other warriors! We've already lost three days of looking."

"Three days? Was I really out that long?" Hikari asked as she and Tasuki walked side by side along the palace grounds.

"Yep. You were lucky. Mitsukake wasn't even sure if we was gonna be able ta save yer arm at all. That thing got you good. You were a real mess when we brought you back here."

" I guess you guys are probably sick of me by now huh? Always having to heal me? I'm sorry I'm so useless. And that I"m a coward. I saw that thing coming for me and I just froze. I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. But those eyes...Tasuki, those things had the same red eyes as-"

"I know. Those things that attacked us are creatures that have been possessed by the evil that's slowly taking over this place. Chichiri told us that they were running rampant through alot of parts of the country side. Most people don' even survive."

"And I only survived because you were there to save me...thank you..."

"Don' mention it."

Tasuki looked down at the girl at his side and felt his heart thundering in his chest. What he hadn't told her was that when Mitsukake had started healing her there hadn't been much left of her arm to save, but since his rebirth it seemed as though his powers had grown, and he was able to repain parts of her arm that he had never been able to have healed before. It had been amazing to watch. But it hadn't been easy for any of them. Twice while Mitsukake worked on her arm Hikari had stopped breathing. The first time it happened Tasuki thought his own heart would stop. Twice now he had nearly lost the one person who had become so suddenly his entire world.

Tasuki suddenly pulled Hikari into his arms, holding her tightly. At that moment he just wanted to hold onto her, onto this single moment and never let her go.

"I love you Tasuki."

"I love you...Hikari."

But little did they know, that they were not alone. From somewhere on the palace grounds a great evil stood in wait, watching the two, and waiting for just the right moment to tear them apart. He would make them suffer for this. Yes, they would suffer until they both wished they were dead. He would see to it personally. No one would be safe from his wrath. Not the celestial warriors and especially not their precious legendary Priestess. It would be she who burned in the fires this time around.

For the whole rest of the day Tasuki followed Hikari around like a second shadow. It was the best way he could think of to keep her safe, for it seemed everytime she was away from him, something bad happened to her. If following her every move was the only way to keep her safe, then so be it. But by nightfall, after many assurances that she would be careful Tasuki gave in and gave Hikari the privacy she had wanted.

"It's not like I'm going to make a run for it or anything. Sheesh. Where would I go? Home? Yeah, right. That's a laugh. There's noone waiting for me there except Sho...and I don't think I could sit by and watch him die," Hikari said to herself as she headed down the hall nearest the Suzaku shrine.

From somewhere up ahead Hikari could hear a strange moaning. As she got closer, the sound grew louder, and before she had realized it, she was outside of Lord Boushin's bed chamber. Suddenly realizing what she was hearing, Hikari's cheeks blushed a bright red and she ran past as quickly as she could, hoping that no one had heard her outside. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't meant to over hear them. It's not like she was some peeping pervert or anything! Hikari headed inside the Suzaku shrine still a little embarrased over having overheard Boushin with one of his concubines, only to find she wasn't alone.

"Chichiri, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question no da."

"I was just thought I could come here to think. It's been nearly impossible to hear myself what with Tasuki following my every move."

"That's just cause he's worried about you no da. He was a real mess when Mitsukake started healing your arm. He cried like a little girl the whole time no da."

"Somehow I can't picture him crying like that," Hikari said with a grin.

"That's because he doesn't know how to handle his emotions. He's never really been in love before no da."

"In love? How did you-"

But the look Chichiri gave HIkari was more than enough. It was obvious to everyone what was going on between the two of them.

"But let me give you some advice, it was something Tai Itsukun said once to Miaka. Until you summon the beast gods the line between a priestess and her warriors must not be crossed no da."

"Not be crossed what's that supposed to- Oh..."

It dawned on her what Chichiri was referring to and it was followed by a strong enough visual thaat it made her blush. She knew better than to go that far with anyone. Besides, she had way too much going on to even think about that in the least.

"You had better get some sleep now Priestess, we leave for Houkon in the morning. You'll need your strength."

But little did Hikari know that as she lay sleeping in her bed that it was she who had suddenly become the hunted. And the hunter and already found its prey...

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please review and let me know! See ya!


	2. Unescapable Darkness

Time for yet again another wonderful installment of everyone's favorite anime! Okay, of my favorite anime, but anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and thank you to everyone who has sent reviews. You rock! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of my creation.

It always started the same way, Hikari could see the crash as it happened, the two cars hurtling toward eachother on a dark road. Her father was in the smaller of the two vehicles, the other was a large truck and the unsuspecting driver was barely paying attention to the road. In the smaller car Tamahome, now Taka, struggled to keep contol of the vehicle, as the dark force that rode in the car beside him sucked the life out of him. It was quickly draining away his life force,and worse yet, it was winning. Being reborn in Miaka's world had caused him to lose his powers as a celestial warrior, but he had never cared. Not until now that is. If he still had some small amount of his powers he might have had some chance of fighting it off, but as he was now he had little hope of winning. The struggle between the two went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Helpless to do anything Hikari watched as the last of Tamahome's life was drained away, the cars spiraling out of control and colliding with a deafaning screech of metal on metal.

"DADDY!!" Hikari screamed in horror as Tamahome's lifeless form lay slouched against the steering wheel of the car.

The rain was pouring down but there was no sound, only the silence of the grave. Then she saw it. Those eyes, those flaming red eyes staring out at her. She wasn't supposed to be here. Wasn't supposed to know what had really happened. That wide gaping mouth that seemed to appear out of nowhere grinned, dagger like teeth gleaming in the light.

"You're mine," It said in a deep gravely voice.

"No...no!"

Hikari turned to run just as the ear splitting sound of howling erupted into the night. The demon runners! They were after her. Pain shot through her arm as she remembered the one that had ravaged her arm. She ran as far and fast as she could, knowing that it was useless, because whatever was out there chasing her was faster, stronger, and it wasn't something she could fight off with her bare hands. It was the one time when her martial arts training would not help her. She had to get away. Had to run. The sound of footsteps were getting closer and before she could even look back something hit her hard from behind and she was down. Rolling onto her back from the cold, hard, wet ground she looked up to see that figure shrouded in shadow.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your death. All celestial warriors and their worthless spawn must die."

The figure charged at her, but she was as ready as she could be. If she timed this right, fine, but if not she was in trouble. The figure lunged at her lying on the ground and at the last second Hikari brought her legs up, using the mysterious mans' own momentum to carry him over her. He landed in a heap on the ground, a low growl escaping his throat. Growl? No one made a sound like that, but this thing did, and it terrified her to the core. Before she could raise herself off the ground, the thing was on her it's cold clamy hands on her throat, cutting off her oxygen. It had the strength of ten men, so when those hands started to squeeze in on her throat, Hikari did the only thing she could think of. Reaching the only part of him that she was able, Hikari bit down hard, her teeth sinking into his skin, and the sweet metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. The thing above her released its grip on her neck and howled in anger. That's when she saw it. The bright gleam of a blade in its hands. Hikari screamed, as long and as fast as she could draw breath, because she knew that there was nothing else she could do to stop the flow of that knife.

Hikari's screams echoed loudly throughout the palace grounds and the Suzaku Seven and their new comrad raced toward the sound of their screaming Priestess. Their feet practically flying them toward Hikari's bedchamber they all shared one thought. Please let us get there in time! Please!

"What's going on?" Nuriko said, nearly running into Chichiri who ran beside him on their mad dash down the hall.

"I dunno know no da, but it's coming from Hikari's room!"

"Hikari, hold on! Tasuki's comin'!"

Nuriko and Chichiri spared eachother a quick glance. Even in this much of a hurry Tasuki seemed to always say the one thing that sounded the most ridiculous. They both doubted that she cared who got there first as long as someone was there in time to save her. When the celestial warriors threw open the door to Hikari's room Emperor Boushin was already there, shaking the unconscious girl who was still screaming.

"Hikari, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!" Boushin said as he gently shook Hikari.

Suddenly her screams stopped and Hikari' eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily and her entire body was covered in a cold sweat. What the hell had just happened? Was it a dream? No, it couldn't have been. It had felt so real.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Nuriko demanded, hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said, " I was having a nightmare...about dad...it was the same one only different...he was there..."

"Who was there?" Mitsukake said.

"That thing, whoever he is, he tried to kill me. He was choking me and then he was going to stab me...and...suddenly I woke up here."

"I don't think it was a dream no da. Look at the bruises on her neck."

"What?"

Hikari pulled the small mirror from her backpack and found much to her horror that Chichiri was right. Large, fresh bruises decorated her throat. So it hadn't all been a dream. It really had come after her, and she and her celestial warriors had been defenseless to stop it. Some priestess she was, she couldn't even protect herself from a bad dream. If she couldn't even do that then how was she supposed to gather the remaining celestial warriors? Were any of them even still alive? She said a silent prayer to Suzaku, hoping against hope that they were and that she would have the strength to save them all. Suddenly a high pitched shrill set of screams followed by an almost unbearable wailling erupted from somewhere in the palace.

"Now what?" Chiriko said looking out the door.

Suddenly one of Emperor Boushin's advisors appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Boushin! Come quickly! In your majestys' seraglio. Quickly!"

The group headed to Lord Boushins' seraglio which was usually only entered by the emperor himself or the women who had been hand chosen to be in the emperor's harem. But tonight a most foul evil had entered this place and turned it into the most horrifying thing any of them had ever seen. An older woman of about fifty sat on the floor cradling what was left of a once very beautiful young woman. Her body was completely drenched in blood and from where they stood it was hard to see what had been done to her, but it was more than obvious that this young woman was dead.

"Lalei!" the older woman sobbed, rocking the still form of the girl in her arms.

"What's happend here?" Boushin demanded, "Who did this?"

"We don't know your highness. Lalei locked herself in and wouldn't let anyone else near her, not even her mother sire. When we were finally able to open the door we found her like this!"

"Search the palace grounds! Whoever did this will be severly punished for their crimes."

Hikari stared in horror unable to imagine anyone wanting to harm a woman in the emperor's harem. Tasuki came and stood beside her.

"Come on kid, you don't need to be seeing this. Let's go."

"Tasuki..."

Hikari turned in Tasuki's arms and wept against his shirt. She cried for a girl she had never known and had not been able to save. She wept for the girl's mother who sat rocking her daughter's lifeless form, and she wept for herself, for a girl who had never been able to see past her own grief and face the pain of others around her.But then again everyone did that. Most people tended to concentrate more on their own pain than that of others, but for Hikari it had been different. While she had lost a father she had not had to face such a brutal reality as this woman's. But there was something else. Her life as she knew it had been ripped away by force, by a being that had probably always been around, just waiting for its strength to build so it could destroy the people that she loved most. Whoever had killed Lalei, had probably been someone on the palace grounds, a jealous ex-love, or someone who wanted her affections but was turned down. Whoever it was, Hikari hoped that they recieved the full extent of the law. Grasping the silver pendant around her neck, Hikari said a silent prayer to whoever was listening ," Dad, Suzaku, help me...give me the strength to see this through, and watch over Lalei's mother. Don't let her suffering last...bring her peace..." But somehow she didn't feel as though her prayer would be answered. Not anytime soon anyway. She could only hope that justice would be done for the poor girls' death, and that her mothers' heart would heal.

Hikari and Tasuki left the room, no longer able to listen to the grieving mother's sobs of grief. The gaurds would track down whoever had killed the girl, and see that they pay. They walked along in silence for quite some time, neither of them knowing what to say.

"We'll be leaving for Hokkan in the morning, hopefully we'll be able to find the remaining celestial warriors."

"If they're still alive you mean."

"What are you talkin' about? Of course they are! What a dumb thing ta say. Yer gonna jinx yerself if ya keep talkin' like that. Have a little faith."

"Is it really that dumb? Look at Kutou. We weren't there in time and only one of the celestial warriors survived the attack. Sie was the only one left. Isn't it just getting our hopes up to think that everyone else is still alive out there?"

"Nonsense. Yer just lettin' everything go to yer head. We'll be fine. Now cheer up!"

Suddenly there were shouts from the far end of the grounds.

"There's an intruder stop him!"

Someone came running down the hallway towards Tasuki and Hikari before crashing into them and taking the three of them to the ground.

"Hey! Whatch what yer' doin' you idiot! You coulda hurt someone!"

"Sorry 'bout that Genrou."

"Huh? Kouji!"

"Knock knock. Who's there? Only the very best friend of Genrou comin' ta report. Well come right in. Thank you very much!"

"Kouji! It is you!

"Good ta see ya Genrou!"

Hikari watched as the two men had a small reunion. She didn't quite understand the strange little dance that they did, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Who was she to stand in the way of their reunion. They were obviously old friends who hadn't seen eachother in quite awhile. But for a good five minutes, nothing they were saying was making any sense what so ever.

"Ahem. I hate to break up the reunion guys, but we've got company."

Right at that moment the palace gaurds had appeared, their weapons at ready.

"Hey, put those things away. He's a friend."

"What is going on?" Hotohori asked as he and Boushin approached.

"Yer highness, this is Kouji, he's my second in command at Mt. Riekaku."

"I see. And what is he doing here so late in the night? Why would he be sneaking about?"

"I nearly fergot. Genrou you gotta come back to Mt. Riekaku and quick. The place is in trouble, and somethin' strange has been happenin' to everyone. Some of the guys have gone out on patrol and then they'd go missin' for two or three days. When they come back...Genrou, somethin' ain't right with 'em. Somethin's happened to 'em but I dunno what. Please Genrou, ya gotta come back with me before it's too late."

Tasuki could barely believe his ears. The Mt. Riekaku bandits were feared through parts of the land but that anyone could attack let alone harm them on their own territory where they had set traps and made passages for escape. It was almost unthinkable. But if the bandits were in trouble, it was his obligation as leader to make sure that his people were safe, and their home secure. He had to go back. He looked down at Hikari who stood beside him looking somewhat confused. He had told her little of his life as leader of the Mt. Riekaku bandits, but if he was going to love her, and she him, then she had to know.

"Hikari...forgive me. You'll have to go without me to Hokkan."

"Tasuki, what are you talking about? Of course you're going to come with us!"

"I can't. I gotta go save the bandits. If somethin's attackin' them then I gotta go help them, I can't just run off while the bandits are destroyed."

"Then we'll go with you."

"Absolutely, no way are we letting you get into trouble on your own," Nuriko said.

"That's right. Besides, we're all celestial warriors here. When one of us is in trouble the others come to their aide," Sie said.

Tasuki looked about his fellow warriors and couldn't help but smile. They had been together through hell and high water and yet, the amount of loyalty they all shared for one another never ceased to amaze him. These people were more than friends and fellow warriors, they were his family. The people he could always count on to be there for him when he needed them.

"Alright fine, you can come with me, but don't get in the way."

"You're welcome Tasuki."

"We'd better get going. I wanna get there as soon as possible. There's no telling what's been happening while Kouji's been gone."

Quickly the celestial warriors and their Priestess readied the horses and prepared for travel. Whatever had been happening in Tasuki's absence it had to be stopped. If Kouji had been forced to leave Mt. Riekaku and come looking for him then that alone was a sign of how bad things must have gotten. Kouji was a strong fighter and a smart one. Like Tasuki he knew when it was time to withdraw from battle even when he didn't want to. Tasuki led the way to Mt. Reikaku and it was agreed that he should lead the way up the steep mountain path, since he and Kouji were the only ones who knew exactly where all the traps had been laid along the way. Of course, they wouldn't be taking a direct route into the mountain hideout. There were several hidden passages going in and out of the mountain side, some of which even the other bandits didn't know about. But this time it was Tasuki who would be needing the element of surprise. If something was going on here he needed to find out what before anything else went wrong. They made their way along the twisted mountain path until they came to an area where the path appeared to end.

"Everybody listen up. We gotta go single file through this path, nobody waver, an' go exactly where I go. We got a lot of dangerous traps around here an' I don' wanna waste any time havin' ta pull one of you out of it."

One by one they made their way along the dangerous pathway, each following in the others footsteps.

"Hey Genrou, who's the girl? She looks an awful lot like the Priestess of Suzaku."

"She is the priestess of Suzaku. She's also Miaka and Tamahome's kid."

"Yer kiddin'! She's Tamahome's kid? And yer sweet on her."

"What're you talkin' about? I am not!"

"Don' gimme that crap Genrou. I seen the way you look at her. You got a thing fer her don't ya? Yer in love with the Priestess of Suzaku!"

"So what if I am? It's none o' yer business anyway!"

"Now I know ya got it bad for her. Yer gettin' real bent outta shape."

"Oh shut up!"

"Genrou's got a girlfriend. Genrou's got a girlfriend."

In the short matter of time Tasuki and Kouji had been arguing the celestial warriors and Priestess had enetered the famed and feared entrance to Mt. Riekaku. There should have been gaurds at the entrance, watching for intruders but stangely, there was no one on duty.

"That's real wierd ya know."

"What is?" Hikari asked.

"When I left here there were two gaurds on duty. Those numbskulls, where the hell are they?" Kouji said.

"I dunno but they better have a damn good excuse fer not watchin' their post," Tasuki replied.

Silently the group made their way into the depths of the Mt. Riekaku hideout only to find it void of activity.

"Does anybody else find this creepy in the least?"

"Way creepy," Nuriko said," It's like the whole place has been emptied out. I don't see any signs of anybody."

"But how is that possible, no da? Kouji said that everyone was still here when he left and it doesn't take that long to reach the capital from here."

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Chiriko said, hiding behind Mitsukake.

"Hey guys, check this out," Hikari said running her fingers over the large, deep grooves in the walls.

"What is that?"

"It looks like claws," Sie said, tracing the marks from beginning to start.

"That ain't possible. There ain't a single thing in Konan that could make a mark like that. It's three times the size of someone's hand."

"Then what else could have done it?"

Suddenly great howls erupted through the halls of the Riekaku hideout. Everyone froze for just the briefest moment. Demon Runners. How had they gotten inside the hideout? They should have been caught in the traps long before they were ever able to reach the hideout. But they could hear the howls coming closer, the deep gutteral growls of hunters stalking their prey. And they were the prey.

"Everybody, quick, this way!"

The celestial warriors ran with everything that they had knowing well what it was that was gaining ever faster and biting at their heels. They needed to get out of here and quick. They were already out of options and they had only just arrived. Whatever was happening here they needed to get out of here before it was too late.

"Chichiri can't you cast a barrier or somethin' ta keep these things away from us?"

"I'm trying no da!"

"Doesn't anybody think it's odd that we haven't seen any of the bandits?" Hikari said between breaths.

But her wish was soon to be granted. The celestial warriors and their priestess found themselves face to face with a wall of Mt. Riekaku's finest bandits. But their blank eyed stares told them that the lights were on but there was nobody home they could talk to. Not really.It was what lay behind them that made everyone gasp with shock. They had slaughtered some of their own. Several of the top bandits were dead, hung by the neck, their mouths hung open in their final scream, their eyes gone.

What the hell had happened?! Who could have done this? And why?

"We gotta get out of here. Now." Hikari said.

"This way!" Kouji said opening up a portion of the wall.

They all began to slip through the passage that Kouji had opened when the remainder of the Riekaku bandits descended upon them. They were merciless in their attempts to reach the celestial warriors and the Priestess. They tore through one another practically shoving eachother down just to get the celestial warriors. The tunnel seemed to flood with the bandits. They were nearly to the end of the tunnel, where they could see the faint glimmer of starlight when Hikari went tumbling to the ground. One of the bandits had actually managed to keep up enough to grab her around the ankle.

"Let go of me!" Hikari screamed kicking at the hand that gripped her ankle.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the hand around her ankle exploded. Kouji was suddenly there pulling Hikari to her feet and pushing her ahead of him.

"Gotta keep movin' priestess."

They were only a few short feet away from the exit of the tunnel when there was a loud crashing behind them. Hikari turned to see Kouji being dragged down by the bandits. They had suddenly become these ravenous beasts that tore at him, keeping him from escape.

"KOUJI!!"

Tasuki turned just in time to see Hikari running back to help his friend. If she wasn't careful she was going to be dragged down with him.

"Don't do it Priestess! Ya gotta stay back or yer not gonna make it!"

"But-"

"No "buts" Priestess! Ya gotta save yerself, ya gotta stop whatever's doin' this!"

"I can't let you die," Hikari screamed trying to pull Kouji from the mass of creatures that the bandits had become.

Her grip was already beginning to slip, tears starting to run down her face. She did not want to see another person lose their life to the evil that had taken so many lives already. It wasn't fair! Why should Kouji have to die? Why did any of them have to die? Damn it! Why did this have to happen?

"I need you to do somethin' for me Priestess, take care of Genrou. He won't admit it but he needs you."

"Kouji! No!"

There was a mass of hands that grew into claws that were dragging him down even as Hikari struggled to pull him free, it was a losing battle, but she was refusing to let go.

"Genrou! Do it now!"

"Kouji! I can't do it! There's gotta be another way!"

"Do it now damn it! Save them!"

Tasuki's body shook with the gathering power and with the tears that he refused to shed. Kouji was his best friend. He had always been like a brother to him, how could he even ask him to do this? How could he expect him to kill him?

"Genrou! I can't hold 'em off much longer! DO IT NOW!"

"Forgive me Kouji...LEKKA SHINEN!"

There was a burst of flames the likes of which none of the celestial warriors had ever seen from Tasuki. It was a biting crackling thing that consumed everything in its path. The glare of the flames was almost blinding. When the flames finally subsided, there was nothing but ashes left. Tasuki fell to the ground shaking. His every nerve was shot. He had just killed his best friend and the people he had sworn as leader of the Mt. Riekaku bandits, to protect. He had failed them. He had failed them all. His bandits were dead and it was his fault.

"Tasuki...I'm so sorry...I..."

"Don't. Don't you dare say you're sorry. All you've done since ya got here is bitch and moan about how ya got it so bad. An' anytime somethin' goes wrong yer always sorry. Well sorry ain't gonna bring them back! Sorry ain't gonna change the fact that I jus' killed my best friend! Sorry ain't gonna fix any o' this, so why don' you try something new like bein' useful and quit gettin' in everyone's way! I'm sick o' you always gettin' in trouble and us havin' to bail you out all the time! So next time yer jus' walkin' around feelin' sorry fer yerself why don't you just keep it ta yer damn self! Cause I'm tired of hearin' it! I'm tired of you!"

"Tasuki..."

"Just stay the hell outta my way you rotten, selfish little brat!"

Hikari didn't know what to say. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears. She never thought she would ever see the day that Tasuki would speak to her like that. She had never meant to be a problem for anyone, and maybe she was being selfish by feeling sorry for herself, but after everything she had gone through, she was entitled to at least a little self pity right? She had never meant for it to be such a burden on the people she was coming to call friends.

"You want me out of the way? Fine, you'll never see me again!"

Hikari ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs would carry her. She had to get away. Had to put as much distance between herself and Tasuki as humanly possible. If Tasuki didn't want her around then there was no point in sticking around here anyway. She stumbled over rocks and branches in the mountain path, down the back of the mountain, on the steep pathway. She was nearly half way down, running from the voices that chased after her. She paid no mind to the echoing sound of the voices calling for her to wait, but the pain of her aching heart, and the blinding tears was too much. She had lost so many people she loved, she couldn't stand to have Tasuki hate her too. But somewhere along the path Hikari lost her footing and wenting tumbling down the mountain, her body bruising and bones snapping as she rolled down the steep mountain. The last thing she remembered before the darkness over took her vision was falling. Falling down into a long, deep, dark hole, and the sudden, jarring shock that her body took as it hit the bottom of the hole that she had fallen in.

Images swirled behind her closed eyelids. She was alone and cold, and walking through a forest. The trees were towering high above here, their branches were full of healthy leaves, creating a canopy overhead, shrouding her in darkness. What time was it? Where was she? Was it daylight? Was it still night time? With the thick canopy of leaves over head it was hard for her to tell. There was no sound what so ever.  
"Where the hell am I?"

Hikari took a few steps into the darkness in front of her. There was nothing but her and the darkness and the creeping feeling that somewhere someone was watching, and waiting. A tremor of fear ran up her spine. She stumbled over the roots of trees and branches scratched at her face. The further she walked the worse that sinking feeling of fear grew. And somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew that she wasn't alone. Not really. Then she heard it. That sound of twigs and leaves snapping under foot. Hikari stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look behind her. But all she could see behind her and beyond her was that un-ending darkness that seemed to stretch forever.

"Who's there? Hello? Is someone out there?"

Silence was her only answer. Hikari continued walking listining carefully for any sounds of life besides herself. She hadn't gone a few steps when she heard it again. The sound of foot steps behind her. They were careful, but not careful enough. There were too many leaves and twigs on the ground for whoever it was to be completely quiet.

"I know you're there so you might as well stop trying to hide."

"I am not hiding Priestess, I am in plain view, you just do not wish to see."

"See what?"

Then she saw them. Those glowing red eyes, and the tremor of fear turned into a sharp spike in the pit of her stomach. She knew those eyes. She would know them no matter where she was. The thing that had haunted her, and tormented her since this whole thing started stared out at her from somewhere in the shadows the forest created. This could not be happening. Not after everything that had happened.

"What do you want now?"

"Want? I believe you know exactly what I want dear priestess if only you'd comply."

"Get used to disappointment. If you think I'm just going to lay down and die after everything you've done to us, you've got another thing coming! I will stop you and I will save my friends. I won't let you do to them what you did to my family, to my father."

"You think you can stop me? I would dearly love to see you try little girl. You are no match for my powers."

"Who are you anyway? Just what do you think gives you the right to treat people this way?"

"You may call me Shenji, and I am the stuff of nightmares child. Only I don't go away when the lights come back up."

Shenji looked up then as if he was hearing things that only he could hear, and suddenly there were flames, a bright mix of oranges, reds, and yellows, that sent Shenji fleeing into the darkness beyond with a great howl of rage.

Hikari's eyes flew open and found herself staring up into the starlit sky. She shot straight up from where she lay only to gasp in pain. Her ribs were broken, that much was obvious, but what else had she damaged? When she tried to stand a sharp pain shot up her leg from her ankle. Broken or spriegned? Hard to tell, they both felt the same way. Hikari struggled to her feet, but the swirling pain in her skull told her it was a bad idea. She was suddenly slumped to the ground again, her entire skull feeling as if it was trying to shift around and rearrange itself inside her head. The naucious feeling that followed was enough to make the room spin and she was momentarrily swallowed up by darkness.

Somewhere high above her there were voices. Tasuki, Chichiri, and someone else, a voice she didn't recognize. It had a light, almost melodic lilt to it. They were calling out for her. Did she dare answer? After all, Tasuki would probably just sound off on her again and go on about how stupid she was to run off, on the other hand, if she didn't she could be stuck down here for weeks, even months. Of course, maybe the demon runners would get her before then. Hikari shivered. Now that was an unpleasant way to go.

"Chichiri!! I'm down here!! Can you hear me!! I'm down here!! Help me!!"

"Tasuki! Over here, light your tessan so we can see better no da."

Hikari blinked against the sudden brightness of the lights above her, and suddenly she could see them. Tasuki, Chichiri, and a young woman she didn't know staring down at her.

"Hey, we found her!!" the young woman said.

Suddenly the other warriors appeared around the opening of the hole she was in. She couldn't tell for sure but Hikari was positive the hole she'd fallen into was a deep one.

"What in the world are you doing down there?" Nuriko said.

"Very funny. Can you just get me out of here? I can't stand up!"

"Sure ya can. Jus' use them sticks ya call legs and get up! OW!!"

"Stop being so mean!!"

"Hang on Hikari we'll get you out of there. Tasuki get over here!" Chichiri said.

"Why?"

"You're going down there to get her."

"Why do I have ta be the one ta go get her?"

"For one thing this whole mess is your fault in the first place, and two you're the only one with a light," Nuriko said, smiling sweetly.

"Here, I'll make ya a lantern and you can go get 'er."

"Tasuki."

The warning in Nuriko's voice was enough, if Tasuki didn't go down after Hikari willingly; Nuriko was more than happy to push him in. Either way he was going down after her, whether he liked it, or not. Tasuki was lowered down into the depths of the hole Hikari had fallen into, using his tessen to light the way. Hikari sat where she was staring up at him, blocking her eyes from the brightness of the flames.

"Time to get out of here kid. Here we go."

Tasuki pulled Hikari to her feet, causing her to give an abrupt cry of pain. The world swam behind her eye lids in a swirl of colors.

"You okay?"

"What do you care? I'm just a rotten, selfish brat, remember?"

Tasuki didn't know what to say. She was making him eat his words. In a moment of pain he had lashed out at the nearest target and it very easily could have killed her. He came very close to losing the most important person to come into his life because of his own big mouth. Tasuki wrapped the rope around himself and Hikari, cradling her against himself for the journey upward.

"Alright Nuriko, get us outta here!"

As the rope moved upward, carrying its two passengers, Tasuki could swear he heard Hikari crying softly and whispering the words "I'm sorry" over and over to herself. Her heart was breaking in her chest, it had been stupid and foolish to let herself fall in love with Tasuki, but the heart wants what the heart wants: and her heart wanted this flame haired bandit. Any other time she would have been thrilled at the prospect of Tasuki holding her this closely, but at that moment all she could do was count the moments until she could get away from him.

When they reached the opening of the hole, Chichiri pulled Hikari out of the rope holding her and Tasuki together and lowered her carefully to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't think so, everything hurts."

"Let us take a look."

Hikari found herself staring up at a beautiful silver maned beauty. The woman was at least close to thirty with hazel eyes and a warm smile.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Shina Priestess, and I believe you've been looking for me."

"You mean you-?"

"Yes, I am a warrior of Byakko. I came to this land to visit distant relatives living near the capital when some very strange things began to happen. The houses of the villagers were completely emptied and there was no signs of anyone. Late at night a strange howling could be heard."

"The demon runners," Chiriko said.

"Yes. I gave up hope of seeing my relatives and decided to head back home. That's when I ran into your friends here. When they told me who you were I had to meet you Priestess. You see, my great, great grandfather taught your father how to fight. "

"Your great grandfather?"

"Yes he was Tokaki of the Byakko warriors, and Subaru was his wife. I'm actually on my way back to them now."

"But I thought they died?" Chichiri said.

"No, my parents brought me to them after finding them outside the temple. They were badly injured, so I used my powers to heal them," Shina said running her hands over the air in front of Hikari.

Hikari winced as a sudden warmth began to flood her body, and slowly everything began to stop hurting. It was obvious that Shina had a power similar to that of MItsukake. It would be very helpful in the days ahead.

"There! All done. How do you feel?"

"Much better thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Shina, we have to go to Hokkan to search for the Genbu warriors but after that, would you mind taking us to your grandparents?" Nuriko asked.

"Not at all, but you'll have a hard time finding any celestial warriors in Hokkan, many of the remaining warriors have gone into hiding. You've seen from your own experience that it is no longer safe for us to be out and about."

"We'd better get going then," Sie said, "It'll be dawn soon and we need to get somewhere safe by then. Allow me to help you up Priestess."

"Thank you," Hikari said taking Sie's hand.

He really did resemble his ancestors Amiboshi and Suboshi. He could have been their brother! His hand was almost a comforting warmth after the cold reserve she got from Tasuki. But even as she began to walk Sie did not let go of her hand. Instead they walked side by side, hand in hand through the darkness in the woods.

At the head of the group Tasuki was seething inside with rage. How could he have been so stupid! He had to go and open his big mouth and it had driven Hikari to someone else. He could hear them back there, talking and laughing and it was making his blood boil. He had to do something about this, but what?

So boys and girls that was chapter 2. What did you think? Good? Bad? :Let me know! All feedback is appreciated just please be kind!!


	3. Uneasy Allies

Okay, so here we are again, I just want to thank everyone who leaves a review

Okay, so here we are again, I just want to thank everyone who leaves a review!! I love to hear back from anyone who reads my work! Critias, you are my favorite because you came back after me not posting for so long and read this fic! THANK YOU!! Oh! And thank you for the cookie! Just a WARNING adult themes later in this chapter so if you get offended, sorry! Anyways, enjoy!

"You've been awfully quiet," Nuriko said, walking next to Tasuki, "Anything wrong?"

"I dunno what yer talkin' about."

"Really? Because those are some pretty nasty looks you've been giving Hikari and Sie."

"So what? I can look where I please."

Nuriko stared long and hard at his friend. He had never seen Tasuki this way before. It truly bothered him to see Hikari giving her attention to another man.

"You must really be in love with her for you to be this upset."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talkin' about!"

"If you say so, but you better be careful Tasuki. If you keep pushing her away like this you may just push her away for good."

Left alone with his own thoughts once more, Tasuki knew that he had no one to blame but himself for the situation. He hadn't meant a single word of what he had said, but right now his heart was hurting for more than one reason. Over the endless seeming years that he had been alive, he had been forced to watch as everyone around him aged and died while he remained a perfect picture of his youth. Whatever this strange curse was that they were all under, it had brought nothing but unhappiness, and loneliness. Until Hikari came along. Hikari with her startling eyes and long dark hair.

Tasuki spared a glance back at Hikari and Sie. Sie was lifting Hikari's hand to his mouth and placing a light kiss on it. Tasuki fought down the urge to throttle him. How dare he touch Hikari like that! At that moment Hikari raised her eyes up and locked gazes with him for just a moment before turning away. He couldn't be sure, but Tasuki could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Is everything okay Priestess?"

"I'm fine Sie really, and you don't have to call me that all the time. You can call me by my name you know."

"My apologies Prie-uh, Hikari."

"There, was that so hard?"

Hikari eyed the young man next to her. Ever since she had emerged from that hole dirty and injured, Sie had not stopped fussing over her. It was almost a breath of fresh air after the way that Tasuki had treated her. She no longer would allow herself to end up getting the brunt of his anger. He could just take it out on someone else. She tried to convince herself that she wouldn't care about him anymore, but then, if that was what she wanted so badly, why did her heart still hurt at the thought?

"Out of curiosity, how are we getting to Hokkan? I thought Hotohori said that it was across the sea?"

"I have a friend who works at the docks at the next city."

Hikari looked up at the sound of Shina's voice. She had only know her a short while but she liked this woman with her quiet yet no nonsense demeanor.

"Is your friend going to help us get across?"

"Yes, he owns a trading ship that goes out every couple of days. If we keep up this pace we'll get there just in time for the next trip. It's how I get back and forth so easily."

"Shina, are you sure that any of the other Genbu or Byakko warriors are even still alive? I mean, when we went to Kutou Sie was the only celestial warrior left."

"I know for a fact that they're alive. It's just that many of us have gone into hiding since much of this strange business started, not that you can blame us."

"No."

"Are you really the last of the Sieryu warriors?"

Sie looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

"Yes. I was away when they were killed. When I returned home, they were all dead. The things that had taken their place…."

He let the sentence end there. Hikari took his hand in hers.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anymore."

"Thank you Priestess."

Shina stared at Sie for a long moment before walking away. She didn't know why but she got the strangest feeling around him. The Sieryu warrior made her skin crawl, and it wasn't just a fact that he was not a fellow Genbu warrior. Something about him set off a warning signal in her head. She planned to keep a close eye on him, especially where the Priestess was concerned.

"Chichiri, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure Shina, no da. What's wrong?"

"Keep an eye on Sie around the Priestess. I don't trust him."

Chichiri stared at her for a moment.

"Has he done something?"

"No, nothing like that, but I get the worst feeling when I'm around him. I fear he may wish to do harm to the Priestess. Everyone knows that the Sieryu have no love for the Suzaku warriors, even now. I fear he may take after his ancestors."

"I see. Thank you for the warning, I'll be sure to pass it on."

"Thank you Chichiri, I know you'll protect her."

The woman was odd, but Chichiri was still grateful for the warning. He hadn't yet quite made up his mind about the young warrior. He just bore too strong a resemblance to Amiboshi and Suboshi. Was he being too harsh? Maybe they were all just letting this whole thing get to them. Then again he didn't know Shina that well either. Was there some sort of bad blood between the two? Shina may have asked him to watch Sie, but he was going to be watching her as well.

Hikari sighed, lost in her own thoughts, this was taking forever!! Who knew how long they had been walking through these woods. She knew it would still be several more miles before they reached the next town, but she couldn't stand being in these woods. Something about them made them uneasy. She was however thankful for the comfort of Sie's hand in her own. He insisted on holding her hand to keep her from slipping or falling over upraised roots in the ground, but she had noticed the subtle flirting and stolen glances. She had to admit that she had been flirting back as well. It was a real breath of fresh air to talk to someone who wasn't always yelling at her. Still, her heart couldn't stop hurting when she looked at Tasuki. Technically they weren't much of a couple right now. He had made it clear he didn't want her. Still, why did it feel like she was cheating on him?

"We should probably make camp soon," Sie said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're probably right."

"Hikari, I know it isn't my place to ask, but please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you looking so sad. It hurts to see such sadness in your eyes."

Hikari looked up at his words.

"It's nothing Sie, really. I'm just thinking too hard that's all."

"Are you upset over the fight you had with Tasuki?"

"No. I'm over it," she lied.

"As well you should be. If anything he should be apologizing to you. It was his fault you were hurt in the first place."

"No, it was both our faults. We both made mistakes and said things that we probably didn't mean. But if he wants to ignore me then fine. That's his choice. I can't force him to change how he feels."

"Does that mean you and he aren't-um, never mind."

Hikari smiled to herself. So that was his game. Sie had a crush on her. She had to admit it was flattering. She was just surprised she had never caught onto it before. Then again her mother had been like that too around guys. People always said she took after some of Miaka's more charming traits. Just at the thought of her mother Hikari's eyes began to well up. This was one of the first times she had really stopped to think about her parents. She missed them dearly, and her baby brother. What was he going to do without them? Hikari sighed. Everything used to be so simple, and now, now her world had become so horrifyingly complicated she didn't know which way was up and which way was down. At that moment she would rather have heard the voices of her parents than any other sound on Earth. They would have known what to do. Of course her father's advice would probably have been not to get involved with Tasuki like that anyway.

As they made their way through the depths of the forest Sie serenaded them all. He had a surprisingly pleasant voice, and Hikari soon found herself smiling again. Each word seemed to echo within her, touching her in ways no other song had before. It almost gave her the feeling that she was floating on air.

"There's a clearing up ahead," Shina said," We'll make our camp there for the night."

"Are you sure it's wise to camp out in the open tonight?" Nuriko asked.

"As long as no one strays far from the campfire we'll be fine, besides it's still another five miles before we reach the city and everyone already looks exhausted."

Hikari watched as everyone began setting up their camp. She and Nuriko helped lay out everyone's bedding while Chichiri, Mitsukake and Shina took out their provisions. Sie went hunting for something a little more appetizing, and Hotohori and Chiriko piled the firewood for Tasuki. It had been a long time since they had all last camped in the woods. Not since the night they were attacked by the Demon Runners and she'd nearly lost an arm. The scars still hurt and the muscles ached now again, but it was a constant reminder of what lay waiting for them in the dark.

It didn't escape Hikari's notice how many times Tasuki looked at her and Sie, who had permanently attached himself to her. Yet he never once said a word to her. Not one. Later that night while everyone was eating, Sie slipped her a note. It read: Meet me in the clearing north of here after everyone is asleep. Hikari could hardly believe what she was reading. What was so important that he would want them to meet in secret? Was he going to confess his already obvious crush on her? Or was there something else going on? She had noticed the strange tension between Sie and Shina earlier. Was there something going on with them? And if there was, what was it?

It wasn't long before everyone had began to doze off, but Hikari made sure that everyone was asleep before sneaking out of camp. She made her way through the dark maze of trees with no light for fear of waking any of the others. Sie had left camp before her, he wasn't there when she had snuck out, and now here she was, against her better judgment, sneaking about in the dark. She could only hope she was going the right way. She almost hadn't come, the whole time she had been telling herself it was stupid to come out here alone. But if Sie had something to tell her it had to be really important for him to ask her to meet him out here. The entire trip he had been flirtatious and sweet, and she had actually started to warm up to him. As far as she could tell he seemed like a truly genuine person. In the short time that they had known each other Hikari had begun to trust him. Maybe part of it was that he seemed so lonely and just a little bit vulnerable after what had happened to the other Sieryu warriors. From what she knew they were all supposed to be like a family right? Who knows if he had been close to any of them?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waking, Hikari emerged into the small clearing. Sie was already waiting for her there.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come."

"I had to wait until I was sure everyone was asleep before I could leave. So what did you want to talk to me about? Is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? No, not exactly. More like I need to make a confession."

"A confession? What kind of confession? Has something happened?"

"You could say that Priestess," Sie said stepping closer.

"What is it?"

"You see, Hikari, I've…I've fallen in love with you, and I …won't be refused."

"What are you talking about Sie? You know how I feel about Tasuki I- "

Sie reached out and grabbed Hikari hard by the shoulders. Gone was the sweet, flirtatious man from earlier. He had been replaced by a complete stranger.

"Tasuki doesn't love you! Not like I do!" Sie said, pulling Hikari against him and kissing her hard on the mouth.

Hikari did the only thing she could think and bit his lip.

"You bitch!"

There was a blur of movement, and a strong flash of pain as Sie's fist connected with her face. Hikari was knocked to the ground with the force of the blow.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I am not sticking around to find out!"

"You aren't going anywhere," Sie said, wrestling Hikari back down to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" Hikari screamed.

"I've had to sit by and watch while you and Tasuki got closer, and it drove me crazy! Seeing him touch you, hold you. No more! If he doesn't want you then I'll make you mine! And he'll never want you again!"

Sie pulled a blade from his belt and used it to cut open the front of Hikari's blouse. Hikari screamed and tried to get out from beneath him, but he was stronger, and faster, and even her martial arts training couldn't help her this time. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing and bruising.

"Get off of me!! Damn you!! Help me!! Somebody please!!"

"Scream all you want, they can't hear you ," Sie said, cutting away Hikari's clothes.

"Want to bet?"

"Tasuki!! Tasuki help me!!"

"I told you Priestess. They **can't** hear you! Now be **STILL**!!"

Sie's words cut into her mind, freezing her in place. Her every muscle refused to move. She fought against the invisible force that pinned her to the ground beneath Sie. This was his power. He could control people he was close to by the sound of his voice, and now he was using it on her.

"By the time I am done with you, Tasuki will never want you again. It doesn't matter though. It will always be me that you remember, my touch on your body, me inside you. You will always remember that I was there first, and nothing will make it go away."

"You bastard! Let me go!! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Hikari. I very much want this. And I will have it!"

Hikari let out a long ragged scream when Sie's hand found it's way between her legs, terror filling her body. This could not be happening! Over and over she repeated it in her mind, but even she couldn't deny what was happening.

"Tasuki!! TASUKI HELP ME PLEASE!!" Hikari screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"**SILENCE!!"**

That single word crashed into her mind like a car slamming into a brick wall. Shadows danced behind her eyelids. She could feel Sie's hands on her, violating her, she could see his face above her, and then there was nothing but the crushing, swallowing darkness.

Back at the camp Tasuki rose from his sleep with a start. He quickly glanced around the camp. He could have sworn he heard Hikari calling for him. He double checked where she had laid out her bedding for the night, she was gone!

"Wake up! Everybody wake up! Hikari's gone!"

He noted that Sie was also missing. Then he heard it again. A n agonizing, pain filled scream for help. Hikari was calling for him. Dread filled him like ice as Tasuki darted into the dark of the woods.

"Hold on Hikari, I'm on my way."

With only that agonizing scream echoing in his mind, and the sheer dread and panic pounding through his heart to guide him, Tasuki headed deeper into the woods. He let his feet guide him, knowing deep down that they would lead him to Hikari.

_"If he lays a hand on her I'll kill him."_ Tasuki thought.

He didn't know how far behind him the others were, and he didn't care. All he knew was that Hikari was in trouble and she needed him. He only hoped that he could get there in time. He prayed to Suzaku as he ran, _please let me get there in time, please Suzaku, let me get there on time to save her._ So many images flashed through his mind, that nothing prepared him for what he saw when he reached the clearing. Sie stood in front of Hikari, adjusting his armor, and Hikari lay motionless on the ground, her clothing shredded and bloody. Raging flames of hatred filled him.

"SIE! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"**No, you won't. You will not be able to move until I am gone."**

Tasuki couldn't move! He fought but could not seem to make his body obey him, until, indeed, Sie had fled into the night. Tasuki ran to Hikari's still form and covered her with his cloak. His heart was in his throat, not even daring to take a breath while he watched for that subtle rise and fall of his chest that let him know she was still alive. Tears began to fall from the weakened flames of his once shining eyes. It was as if a light had gone out inside of him. He had failed her. Failed the one woman he had really truly loved.

"I'm sorry," Tasuki said," I'm so sorry…..Hikari….Tama…I'm sorry."

Tasuki cradled Hikari's still form in his arms, rocking her, until the others arrived.

"What has happened here?" Hotohori asked.

"Sie… he raped her. The bastard raped her!"

"Are you sure? What happened when you got here?" Shina asked.

Tasuki told them everything. He told them of what he had seen when he arrived, and what had happened between him and Sie.

"So, he was a traitor after all," Shina said.

"You know something don't you?" Chiriko said.

"I had my suspicions," Shina said," I wasn't lying when I said I came here to visit distant relatives. Those relatives lived Kutou. I saw the bodies of the dead Sieryu warriors. ALL of the Sieryu warriors. So you can imagine my surprise when you told me Sie was one of them. I thought maybe he hadn't really been dead when I saw him in town. Still, I couldn't shake this strange feeling that I'd been having every time he came near."

"Wait a minute, are you saying he's some kind of living zombie?" Nuriko asked.

"I don't know what he is, but I know one thing, the celestial warrior Sie was dead when I entered Kutou. I saw his body with my own eyes, so whoever or whatever that is, it isn't him."

The celestial warriors all exchanged a look. There had been a traitor in their midst and they hadn't known. Whoever was behind this, they were extremely powerful to have been able to fool them all as well as they did.

"We better get Hikari back to camp," Mitsukake said," Her pulse is weak, but she's alive."

"The real question is will she want to when she wakes up," Tasuki said, " When I find that guy again, he's dead for what he did to her."

Back at the camp, Tasuki kept a constant watch over Hikari while she slept. She looked so fragile and small beneath all the bruises and blankets.

"I love her," Tasuki said when Chichiri approached," I love her and I failed her."

"You didn't fail her no da."

"Then what would you call it huh? What do ya' call it when ya don' get there in time? I said I'd protect her and I didn't get there in time. I knew there was somethin' fishy with that guy wantin' to be so close to her and I didn't say a word. I kept my mouth shut and that traitorous bastard raped her. She's never gonna forgive me for failing her."

"I know I told you in the beginning that you shoudn't get close to her no da, but I was wrong. When she wakes up she's going to need you more than ever."

"He's gonna pay for what he did Chichiri, no matter what happens, I'll make him pay."

"He will."

Chichiri kept his friend and Priestess company while one wept over not being able to protect the one he loved, and the other slept, unaware of what was going on around her.


	4. No Time to Cry

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Back with more of this wonderful fic for you to read! Thank you so much to Critias and Chichiri's Wanderer for all the reviews and for continuing to read! You guys are the best! You get a plate of celestial warrior cookies! Yay you!! BTW I apologize for the mix up in the last chapter, I said Tokaki and Subaru were genbu warriors when they were Byakko warriors. SORRY!! Anyways, back to the story, and once again WARNING for adukt themes!!

Everywhere she looked there was darkness, and pain. So much pain. It seemed to consume her every fiber. Hikari stood shivering alone in the dark.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!"

"Very good little Priestess. Very good, indeed. Sie thought you were good as well."

Hikari's breath caught in her throat. Had it really happened? Had Sie really raped her? Or was it all just a dream?

"I assure you little Priestess, it was no dream. He served his purpose well. Shall I show you?"

An image fluttered to life in front of Hikari. It was her meeting Sie in the woods. She watched them struggle to the ground, but turned away the moment she saw him touching her, and heard her own screams. She felt dirty, used, like she would never be clean again. Over and over she heard herself screaming for Tasuki.

"Stop it. Just stop!"

"What's the matter little Priestess? Can't you watch your own performance? Or should I say Sie's performance? After all, all you had to do was lay there."

"You bastard. You unimaginable bastard! You made him do this to me, didn't you? Didn't you?! You did this!!"

"It does not matter who did it. It is done. You will never summon your precious Gods now. Feel free to try if you wish. No one will come to a priestess who has been so thoroughly defiled."

"Who are you? Who the hell are you that you think you can do this? Answer me!"

"You may call me Ten'shoue."

"Ten'shoue?"

"Yes. Your mother knew one of my minions very well. A man named Ten'kou. He was a failure. But I will succeed where he failed. I have already managed to defile the precious priestess of Suzaku. I have already won!"

Deep rumbling laughter filled the empty darkness, and Hikari could already feel the tears beginning to fill her eyes. This couldn't be it. She would not let it end this way. He was not going to win. Sie may have taken her last shred of innocence, but she would not let them win. Hikari closed her eyes in a silent prayer to Suzaku, praying to save them all. When Hikari opened her eyes, she was staring up at a line of trees. She blinked in confusion, still hearing that rumbling laughter echoing in her mind. Had it all been a dream? Had she just imagined it? Hikari tried to sit up and nearly doubled over in pain. She looked down at her battered body, and in her mind she was screaming. She was wearing new clothes. Someone had dressed her while she was unconscious, but at least they had taken clothes out of her own bag. Every part of her body hurt.

She took a deep breath to steady her breathing and to keep from screaming and crying. Once she started, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. It hadn't been a dream. It was a living nightmare. The last thing she remembered was Sie's hands on her body, his face above her. She shuddered with the memory and shook almost violently. It had really happened. Sie had raped her. An overwhelming feeling of disgust began to creep through her. Hikari crawled to the nearby edge of the woods and violently wretched until she was dry heaving. She leaned back against the tree she had been laying under and closed her eyes. How could she face any of them now? How could she tell them she had failed in her duties as Priestess?

"Welcome back."

Hikari's eyes shot open to find Nuriko standing over her, food in hand.

"Hey Nuriko."

"I was hoping you would finally wake up. I brought you some food."

"I'm not really hungry right now, but thank you."

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently as he sat beside her.

"Angry, humiliated, disgusted, used, dirty, abused. Take your pick."

"So it's true?"

Hikari stared at the ground, and didn't reply. But then again, she didn't need to. One look in her eyes was enough, and that look alone nearly tore Nuriko's heart out. He didn't know what to say, so he did the next best thing, he said nothing.

"Does everyone know?"

"Yes. We all came running, but Tasuki got there first. He was the one who found you and Sie."

"Tasuki," Hikari gasped, "He…he saw…"

Tears began to well up in her eyes once more. Dear gods! She hadn't even thought about Tasuki. How was she going to face him now? Would he even still want her after all this? After someone else had laid hands on her? The shaking began anew at the thought of having to see the look of disgust and rejection on his face when he next laid eyes on her. Surely he was not going to want her after what Sie had done to her. Hikari's heart was threatening to fly out of her chest. Why had this happened? Why now? And what were they going to do about summoning the beast gods now? Everyone knew that the priestess had to be a virgin in order to summon the beast gods. Didn't she? Was there even the slightest technicality that she could get past? Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true.

"What are we going to do now Nuriko?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore. How are we ever going to be able to summon Suzaku let alone the other beast gods if I was…?"

The sentence died on her lips. She couldn't yet bring herself to say the word. It was too painful, and the wound was too raw.

"I think we should talk to the others and see what they think. Maybe there's still something we could do. There has to be some way to still someone the gods."

"Alright."

With much reluctance Hikari allowed Nuriko to help her stand and approach the others who were all sitting around the fire. Everyone looked up when they approached, but Hikari could not bring herself to meet Tasuki's gaze. She was not ready to be rejected, not yet, not by him.

"We need to figure out a way to summon Suzaku," Nuriko said.

"We've all been thinking about that," Chiriko said.

"Any good ideas?" Hikari asked.

"Well, we've come to the conclusion that just because you are no longer the priestess, it doesn't mean we won't be able to summon Suzaku."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tai Itsukun did say that you were a warrior and a priestess. So just because you're no longer priestess doesn't mean you aren't still a warrior."

"I'm not following Chiriko."

"We think that because of what happened that a new priestess may appear to take your place as priestess. If that happens, we can still summon the beast gods. The only problem is finding her before whoever this new evil is, finds her, no da."

"A new priestess?"

Even saying the words aloud, cut deep into her soul. It was like a piece of her had been cut away by the brutality that she had suffered. It cut more than words could say that a new priestess might take her place. Would they still call her friend if a new priestess came? Or would she cease to matter to any of them all together. And Tasuki….would Tasuki have feelings for the new priestess? It was too much for her to handle.

"That may not necessarily be the case," Shina said.

"What do you mean?" Hotohori asked.

"There is a cave in Hokkan where the Genbu shinzaho was kept. The last seven Genbu warriors hid away a treasure there called the Purity Chalice. If we went there we would definitely know for sure whether or not you can still summon the gods. Only a priestess who is pure can touch the chalice. If you're able to touch it, you can still summon the gods."

"And if I can't? If I can't touch it?"

"Then we'll go with Chiriko's theory."

"Either way, we still have to find the remaining warriors no matter what happens. Finding them is out number one priority, right?" Nuriko said.

"Right."

Hikari walked back to where she had been laying and leaned against the tree she had been under. It was too hard being near them, and she couldn't stand to see those piteous looks in their eyes. She didn't need or want their pity.

"Hey kiddo. Want some company?"

Hikari froze at the sound of Tasuki's voice. She hadn't expected him to try and approach her this soon. Especially after what had happened.

"Actually I was just going to go to sleep. Thanks anyway," Hikari said, laying back down under the covers.

"Alright….G'night Hikari," Tasuki said walking away.

"I'm sorry…..,"Hikari whispered.

The next morning they set off for the city where they would board the ship that would take them to Hokkan. The ship was a giant of a thing, which meant plenty of room for Hikari to avoid Tasuki. She knew it was cowardly to avoid the man she claimed to love so deeply, but it was just too hard to face him. The bruises hadn't even begun to fade from the beating she took. She managed to find numerous excuses not to be around Tasuki or to leave a room on the ship as soon as he came to see her.

"Something's troubling you," Chichiri said, joining Hikari on the deck of the ship.

"It's nothing," Hikari said leaning against the railing.

"It doesn't seem like nothing no da."

"Let me rephrase. It's nothing I care to talk about."

"He's hurting too no da."

"Who?"

"Tasuki. He took it pretty hard when he found out what Sie had done to you. I've never seen him cry like that. He wouldn't leave your side for nearly three days, no da. He thinks you hate him, or that you blame him for not getting there in time."

"I don't hate him Chichiri. It's me I hate. I hate myself for being so naïve. For not telling anyone what was going on. I just figured that it was up to me as Priestess to be responsible for my own actions and to take charge. All I did was mess things up and now I'm not even Priestess anymore. I've really messed things up," Hikari said with a trembling voice.

Chichiri stared at the girl beside him. Gone was the laughing face they had come to know and cherish. Here was a girl who was so much wiser and an ocean sadder. The rape had left a wound so deep that it may never heal.

"We don't blame you for what happened, no da. It wasn't your fault. We had no way of knowing that Sie was a traitor. "

"But I should have! I should have known something was wrong when he suddenly started to pay so much attention to me. I just thought he was being nice. I was so stupid!"

"I will say this once and only once. It was NOT your fault, regardless of what Sie may have said to you. None of us blame you, and no matter what happens we are all going to get through this, no da. You just have to find the courage to keep going, Priestess."

With those parting words Chichiri left Hikari staring open mouthed after him. Courage? Did she still have any left? Could she still go on? It didn't matter, she had to go on. If not for herself, then for her parents. She couldn't let them go un-avenged. Hikari sighed sadly. Nothing her parents had ever said or done had prepared her for any of this. A strong hand suddenly gripped Hikari's arm. Hikari's eyes followed the line of that arm to find Tasuki standing next to her.

"We need to talk, an' I'm not takin' no for an answer."

"I have things to do Tasuki. Can't it wait?"

"No."

Keeping hold of Hikari's arm, Tasuki led her to his room below deck, locking the door behind them. This was it. Even if she hated him, they were going to have this talk, no matter how much it might hurt.

"Why have you been avoidin' me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Hikari! You've been avoidin' me every chance ya get and it's killin' me!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Tasuki."

"Then why? Are you mad at me? Do you hate me fer not getting' there in time? Because I tried Hikari. I swear to Suzaku I tried ta get there! All I could think of was reachin' you!"

"No. It's not that."

"Then what? Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Because I'm too ashamed that's why! You deserve better than this! Better than me! Better than someone who's damaged!" Hikari screamed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You listen to me right now," Tasuki said grabbing Hikari by the shoulders," You are NOT damaged! No matter what that bastard did, you will never be damaged! I love you! An' it's killing me to see you like this! It kills me ta know he laid his hands on you and the second I find him again he's gonna pay for what he did to you! I swear it."

"You don't get it do you? You're the only one I ever wanted touching me like that! He took that away from me, from us! I can still see his face over me! His hands touching me! And no matter how hard I scrub my skin, I can't get rid of it! It won't go away!"

"Then we'll make it go away together," Tasuki said leaning in and laying the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing it better."

Tasuki kissed his way along Hikari's jaw, kissing the massive bruise Sie's fist had made. His lips made a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, following the line of bruises.

"Tasuki…"

"Shh. It's okay. We'll make it stop hurting together," Tasuki said, unbuttoning the front of her blouse.

Hikari's breath caught in her throat as Tasuki found each of her bruises and kissed his way down her chest and over her stomach, taking extra time on the worst bruises. Hikari threaded her fingers in the fine flames of his, not sure of whether to weep or hug him. He still loved her. He didn't think of her as damaged, and Tasuki still loved her! Tasuki stopped where the bruises trailed below the line of her jeans. Instead he rose up and kissed her again, holding her tightly against him, as if with a kiss he could vanish all her pain.

"I love you Hikari," Tasuki said, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"I love you Tasuki."

"How far down do the bruises go?"

"Part way down my legs."

Tasuki's hand moved to unbutton her jeans, but Hikari stopped him.

"No. Not yet. Not until after we've found the chalice. If there's even the slightest chance…even the slightest chance that I could still summon the beast gods-"

"I understand. I'm not gonna push you into anything you aren't ready for. But afterward, after all this is over…."

"After it's over...I promise…I love you so much!" Hikari said hugging Tasuki tightly.

"I'm gonna go check on how soon we'll be landin' while you fix yerself," Tasuki said with wink.

Hikari could only smile. Just knowing he still loved and wanted her had helped to take away some of the sting of what had been done to her. She had meant what she said, after all of it was over, she wanted to be with him. Her heart was already his. A short time later they were pulling into port in Hokkan. The trip hadn't been nearly as long as she had thought it would be, and with Tasuki at her side again, the time had flown by. Hikari was still struggling with what had happened and now that they had finally reached Hokkan, she couldn't seem to shake to feeling of dread that had been growing in her gut. It wouldn't be long before they discovered whether or not she would be able to still summon the beast gods.

Everyone made sure to dress warmly before leaving the ship. These lands were cold and prone to random snow fall. They wanted to be prepared. No one wanted to freeze to death.

"How far is it to this cave?" Hikari asked.

"Not far," Shina said, " Do you see that rise in the land over there? Just on the other side is a hill, and atop that hill is the cave holding the chalice."

"We're closer than I thought."

As the warriors trekked toward the hillside that was their destination, Hikari couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet Nuriko had become. He hadn't said a word since they had arrived in Hokkan. When they finally reached the top of the hillside Hikari saw Nuriko go completely pale as he stared down at the ground near the blocked off cave.

"Nuriko, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet since we arrived in this land," Hikari said.

"This is where it happened," Nuriko said.

"Where what happened?"

"This is where I died."

Nuriko remembered the battle with Ashitare as if it had happened only yesterday. He could still feel those razor sharp claws piercing his skin, tearing him open. He remembered the pain that followed, and the single, determined thought that he had to get that damn boulder out of the way, so the others could get inside. He also remembered thinking that he was going to die alone, until Miaka and Tamahome arrived. He remembered their tears as he lay dying in the snow, his blood making crimson tear drops in the snow. He remembered his own deep sorrow and regret that this was where his life had originally ended, in these frozen lands of purest white. Not far from the cave was a single marker with his name engraved on it.

"This is where I was buried."

None of the other warriors said a word. What could they say? None of them had ever expected to see the place where their previous lives had ended, let alone see where they had been buried.

"I'm sorry Nuriko. I didn't know."

"And if you had?"

"I wouldn't have come here. Especially knowing that it would cause you this much pain."

"Thank you Hikari. Now lets go see about that chalice, huh?"

Hikari smiled at the brave front that Nuriko had put on for her sake, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. Whether he would admit it or not, he missed his old life, and being here had only reminded him of the things he had been forced to leave behind. Deeper back in the freezing cave they found it. The purity chalice was a shining chalice engraved with the image of Genbu and encrusted with a few delicate jewels.

"Now's the moment of truth."

"You can do it, Hikari," Tasuki whispered.

Hikari stepped closer to the chalice, her whole body trembling as she reached for the treasure of the Genbu warriors, terrified of what was to come.

HAHAHAHAHA!! Yep, this is the end of this chapter! If you want to know more you'll just have to read the next chapter!! Please R&R!!


	5. Secrets Revealed

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone. We're back again with more of this great fic for you!! Thanks again for the reviews!! The more the better! Anyways, back to the story!!

Hikari's hands were trembling uncontrollably as she reached for the purity chalice. Her stomach was doing flip flops. Would she be able to touch the chalice? What would she do if she couldn't? For a few brief moments her fear warred with reason. If she didn't do this now she would always spend the rest of her life wondering "what if". Taking a deep breath to calm her shaking hands and reached for the chalice. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her hands slowly closed around the chalice. She held her breath for a space of heart beats, waiting to be struck down for daring to touch the chalice. When nothing happened Hikari turned to face the others, holding the chalice tightly in her hands.

"I…I can touch the chalice…," Hikari said, meeting Tasuki's gaze.

Hikari fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking from the force of the sobs. Tasuki knelt down and held Hikari tightly in his arms, trying to keep his own tears at bay. Relief seemed to wash over them both as they let the knowledge sink in. Hikari raised her head up and looked at Tasuki.

"I'm still….he didn't…."

The words couldn't seem to find their way out, her relief was so great.

"He didn't rape you," Tasuki said, his own tears now beginning to fall, "You don't have to suffer anymore."

He hadn't known how deeply the entire thing had affected him until now. Knowing she was still whole, that that one precious piece of her hadn't been taken by a traitorous monster filled his heart with a joy he hadn't known he could feel. They stayed that way for a long time, finally letting out all their pent up fears and worries. It wasn't until the chalice started to glow in Hikari's hands that they stood apart.

"What's going on? Why is it glowing?" Hikari asked, momentarily afraid that her joy had been celebrated too soon.

The chalice floated out of Hikari's hands and gave off a dazzling green light so bright it was almost blinding. The image of the chalice began to waver and reform itself until at last the light faded. Standing before them was a young man of about 17. His hair was short and dark, and he carried a bow at his side. His clothing was a dark blue top and pants lined with some sort of fur. Everyone stood staring open mouthed at the young man, unsure of what to say. This was the last thing they had suspected!

"Keitien! Is it really you?"

"Shina!"

Everyone watched as the two embraced joyfully. It was more than obvious that they knew each other. Was he a relative? Friend? Lover? Whoever he was, all any of them cared about was if he was on their side.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but who is this Shina?"

"My apologies Priestess. This is Keitien, a fellow Genbu warrior. One whom I had thought was dead. Kietien, say hello to the Priestess."

"So this is the legendary Priestess huh? Not bad."

"You dummy!" Shina said, giving Kietien a playful punch.

"My apologies Hikari. This one never did have any manners. Which brings us to the question, how did you end up as the purity chalice?"

"It's sort of a part of my powers. You see, legend has it, that every hundred years there will be a warrior born who is able to actually detect whether or not someone is a priestess. That warrior would be a shape shifter of sorts, blessed with the ability to change into the one item that can identify a priestess. Once it was discovered that someone or something was trying to kill off celestial warriors, I decided it was time to make myself scarce. I came here and took my place as the chalice."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you idiot? We all thought you were dead?"

"I'm sorry Shina. When I came here I couldn't take the risk of anyone knowing about it. I didn't want to endanger any of you by telling you where I was. I figured it would be better for everyone this way. Besides, look how well it turned out! You found me anyway!"

"What about the other Genbu warriors no da?"

"I don't know. Everyone knew that if they were ever endangered they could always come here. This is a sacred place for the Genbu Warriors. Whenever our warriors come here, they are protected by Genbu's divine power. But I haven't seen or heard from any of them in months."

"So they may have gone into hiding as well," Shina said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

No one wanted to state the obvious. If none of the Genbu warriors had joined Kietien in the cave, there was a very real chance they were already dead. Deep down, for the sake of these warriors before her, Hikari dearly hoped that the other Genbu warriors were alive. Shina had given her a reason to hope when she couldn't seem to find the light at the end of the tunnel, and Kietien had allowed her to put her greatest fears to rest. They had both managed to bring a little joy back into her heart. She would do anything she could to help them find their friends.

"So does that mean you will be joining us?" Mitsukake asked.

Hikari couldn't help but smile. Ever since Shina had joined them Mitsukake hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. He was most likely hoping that Kietien was strictly a friend. After being alone for so long, and the crater that was left in his heart after losing Shoka, he had finally started to take interest in another woman. A woman who also happened to share a great talent for healing.

"Absolutely! I couldn't let Shina get into trouble alone now can I?"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Priestess of Suzaku, I would be honored if you would allow me to join you."

"You are more than welcome to join us," Hikari said.

"Very touching Priestess. Very touching indeed."

Hikari could feel her blood run cold at the sound of that voice. Tasuki's arms tightened around her as everyone turned to the owner of that voice.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Tasuki said through clenched teeth," How dare you show your face after what you did?"

"Don't you think you're overreacting Tasuki? Shouldn't you be more grateful for what I didn't do?"

"What you -? I should kill you where you stand!" Tasuki screamed, reaching for his tessen.

"Don't Tasuki. He isn't worth it," Hikari said.

"Not worth it? He tried to rape you!"

"I know. But he didn't. Why is that Sie? You had the perfect opportunity and you didn't do it."

"Believe it or not Priestess; I never had any intention of actually raping you."

"Then why? Why put me through that hell? Why make me spend all this time thinking you had? Do you have any idea what you put me through? Do you?"

"Let's just say that sometimes in order to fool an enemy; you have to fool a friend."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Ten'shoue."

"Who?"

"Ten'shoue. He's the one who's killing off the celestial warriors. And Sie here has been working for him," Hikari said, "He also killed my parents."

"It's true. I was working for him. He killed the soul that once inhabited this, and put me in its place. He just didn't count on the true celestial warrior's will would be so strong. When I came into this body, I remembered. I remembered everything about the life that this warrior led, and remembered what it meant to him to be a celestial warrior. I tried to deny the affect it had on me, but after meeting all of you, I knew that could not do what Ten'shoue asked of me. I truly apologize for what you went through Priestess, but I had to do enough damage that Ten'shoue would truly believe you were no longer capable of summoning the beast gods. I never meant to hurt you, any of you."

"Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Nuriko asked.

"I was a coward. I could not lose the only friends I had managed to find in this strange living death. I only came here Priestess to beg your forgiveness. Once Ten'shoue knows that you are still pure, he will take back what he has given."

When those words left his mouth, a deep rumbling laughter filled the cavern. Hikari and Sie shared a glance. They knew who that laugh belonged to. The question was, how long had he been there, listening? Everything went dark for just a moment, and when the light returned, Ten'shoue stood before them. He was practically made up of the shadows. He looked much as Ten'kou had, only his hair was the deepest black where Ten'kou's had been white, and his eyes were that deep, blood red.

"Do not bother going for your weapons, celestial warriors, for this is not my true form."

"What do you want?" Hikari demanded.

"Suddenly so brave, are we? You weren't so confident last time I saw you, but have no fear Priestess. It is not you I have come for this day. I have come to deal with another thorn in my side."

Everyone could see the dark aura glowing around Ten'shoue's hand as he turned and aimed at Sie. There was a bright blast, and suddenly Sie was on the ground, bleeding his life away. And just like that Ten'shoue was gone, his laughter echoing behind him.

Hikari went to her knees beside Sie. She still hated him for what he had tried to do to her, but still her heart ached for him. No one deserved to die this way. Or to be forced to live a living death.

"I am truly sorry Priestess….I meant to ….make it up to you….in any way I could. I do not expect your forgiveness…but having you here….having a priestess here at the end….does not make this life….seem …such a waste…"

"Don't say anymore," Hikari said, her eyes beginning to water, "you are now, and you will always be a celestial warrior Sie. No matter what form you take."

"Knowing that you , Priestess, will mourn my passing….it will allow me to die in peace….thank you….all of you….for showing me true friendship…"

Sie's eyes clouded over, and just as suddenly as he had appeared in their lives, he was gone. A swirling blue light filled the air around him, and his body began to disappear. Sieryu was taking his warrior home.

"That's my girl," Tasuki said, pulling Hikari close, "Ya got a bigger heart than I do kiddo."

"Tasuki, let's get out of here."

Slowly the group made their way out of the cavern and back out into the frosty air. Nuriko walked over to his grave and knelt down as if in prayer.

"Are you going to be okay Nuriko?"

"You know it's funny. This marker is still here, all these years after the body is returned to the earth."

"I'm sorry Nuriko."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry you had to come back to the place where your life ended. I know it must hurt. But just because that life ended, doesn't mean that you should let this one go to waste. You are still a Suzaku warrior, and one of the dearest friends I have ever known. Being reincarnated doesn't change who you are Nuriko."

"When did you get so wise?"

"I have my moments. Come on, let's get out of here. We still have celestial warriors to gather."

"_And this time, you'll see it to the end. I swear it."_ Hikari thought.

As they headed down the mountain, Nuriko and Hikari both saw the shaggy, grey wolf that now stood beside Nuriko's grave, almost as if it was keeping guard. Nuriko smiled sadly, so, he wasn't the only one who had been brought back. The celestial warriors and their priestess trudged down the mountainside with the lonely wails of the wolf, following them into the night.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Hikari asked, once they had reached the bottom of the mountain.

"The last time I saw any of the others they were hiding out in a village not far from here," Kietien said," I figured that would be the next best place to start looking for them."

"I just hope everyone is okay," Shina said.

"They will be. They have to be."

They weren't far from the village when great clouds of billowing smoke could be seen rising up above the village.

"Kietien! The village!"

There was no need for words as they ran toward the village, terror and concern driving them forward. When they entered the village they found the source of the smoke, and that a large crowd was gathering in the village square.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" Hikari asked, as the old woman began to pass by.

"You don't know? Apparently there were some criminals hiding out in that building. Two of them were caught yesterday, and the others were captured earlier today after the building was burned down around them."

"It couldn't be…"

A rather large crowd had gathered now around a large scaffolding that had been set up in the square. Hikari heard Shina's gasp of horror at what lay before them. Hanging by the neck from the scaffolding were five strangers that Hikari had never seen before. All five of them were beaten and bloody. Whoever had done this had not only killed them, but left their bodies hanging there, as if to try and make an example of them. They all looked out of place, swinging from the ropes. A deep pain emanated from Hikari's heart staring at them. She didn't have to ask who they were. She could tell from the deep, gut wrenching sobs coming from Shina that these were the other Genbu warriors. The youngest of the warriors was still just a child, and the rage that filled them all at the sight was hot enough to start a fire.

"We need to get out of here, quickly," Chiriko said.

"Agreed. We should head straight to Shina's grandparents' as quickly as possible."

The celestial warriors did their best not to gain attention as they made their way out of town. There was nothing left for them here. The warriors they had come to save were already dead, and there was nothing they could do about it. It certainly wouldn't do them any good to be captured here.

It was decided that they should avoid any villages along the way. If celestial warriors were being found so easily, it would be better to remain unseen by those around them. The last thing they wanted was to share the same fate as any of their fallen comrades. Hikari's heart was breaking. For being a priestess she hadn't seemed to have done much good. Everyone she was trying to save just kept dying. Would there even be anyone left for her to save?

"Shina's finally asleep," Kietien said, after they had made camp.

"Is she alright?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know. Her younger brother was up there on that scaffold. We all promised we would keep him safe until she returned. I thought he would be safer if I left him with the others, now I'm seriously regretting my choice. I just keep thinking that I should have been there."

"If you had been there it wouldn't have done any good, no da. They would have taken you too, and there would be one less celestial warrior in the world."

"You're right. I know you're right, but I still can't help feeling guilty."

Hikari sighed deeply. So much had happened in the last few days, so many people had suffered.

_"Please Suzaku, please give me the strength to save them. Please."_

"Hey beautiful."

"Tasuki. I didn't see you standing there."

" It's alright. Ya got a lot ta think about. I jus' came to see if you were ready fer' bed."

"Tasuki, you know we can't do that!"

"You dummy!" Tasuki said throwing a bed roll at her," I was jus' plannin' on sleepin' next to ya, that's all."

"Oh," Hikari said, blushing.

That night, curled up in the warmth of Tasuki's arms, Hikari drifted off into a deep sleep. But the dreams that filled her head that night would leave her screaming….

Mwa ha ha ha ha!! Well boys and girls, that's it for this chapter! Please review!! Stay tuned for more!!


	6. Gathering Darkness

Hey everybody, I'm back again

Hey everybody, I'm back again! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! And once again thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! You all get cookies with your names on them! Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!!

They always started the same way. That deep swallowing darkness was all around her, consuming everything around her. Only this time, she was running. Running from the blood red eyes that chased her through the night. She heard the soft crunch of loose dirt and stones beneath her feet. Suddenly she was running through a field of grass, running toward some unknown destination.

"Run all you like little Priestess, you will not escape me."

Hikari's lungs burned with the need for air. Suddenly her feet went out from under her, and Hikari was sprawled on the ground. She raised her head up to find herself in a massive cemetery. Dusting the dirt off her hands and knees, Hikari knelt before the first grave marker. The name engraved on it made her heart stop for just a moment.

"Tasuki…."

This was Tasuki's grave! When had this happened? How? Tears had already begun to fall unheeded down her cheeks. Hikari rose and wiped away the dirt from the next marker. Chichiri! Hotohori! Mitsukake! On and on the graves went with the names of her warriors. Finally she came to the last four graves in the cemetery.

"Mom! Dad!...Sho…."

Hikari's heart was breaking in two. Not Sho. Not him too! How had this happened? They were all dead! This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't be! Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hikari finally approached the last grave marker and couldn't seem to stop screaming. It was hers! This was her grave! Ten'shoue's deep rumbling laughter filled the air again.

"That's right little Priestess. See your future! You too shall fail to save this land. This will be your fate should you continue in this futile quest of yours."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you!" Hikari screamed.

The red light of Suzaku began to form itself around Hikari, creating a protective shield around her. On her forehead, two very familiar characters began to glow with gathering power.

"That's it Priestess. Feed my powers with your anger. Your rage does you no good here little one!"

"I won't let you hurt them….any of them! I'll protect my friends and get rid of you!!"

The light around Hikari grew with her determination to protect the ones she loved. Concentrating on pulling that energy in, she formed it into a glowing orb of chi and aimed it at Ten'shoue.

"In the name of Suzaku, I'll never let you hurt them!!"

Hikari sent that glowing red orb of energy sailing off into the dark, and somewhere in the shadows, Ten'shoue screamed in pain.

Hikari awoke from the nightmare, soaking with sweat. What the hell had just happened? What was that? Hikari turned to find Tasuki still sleeping peacefully at her side. She smiled to herself. He looked so serene and happy. Lightly she ran her fingers through the fine flaming locks of his hair. She loved him so very much. Seeing his grave in her nightmare was almost enough to put her in the grave. She finally understood how her mother had felt about her father. Tamahome had been Miaka's how world, and suddenly without him, it was if there was nothing left to live for. Tasuki had come to have the same meaning to her. In such a short time Tasuki had become her entire universe. All that she could think of was protecting him. If she could keep him safe, keep all of them safe, then everything would be okay.

The soft murmur of voices drew Hikari's attention toward the campfire. Mitsukake and Shina sat side by side deep in conversation, oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

"How are you feeling Shina?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. It's like I'm just…empty inside. Sansuke….my little brother… was up there Mitsukake…he was only a child and they strung him up like some common criminal….he was all I had left," Shina said, tears glinting in her eyes.

"What about Keitien?"

"Keitien? He's just my friend, and a fellow warrior, but he can never take the place of the ones I lost…I guess when I say it that way it sounds a little selfish. Keitien must be hurting too. They were his friends as much as they were mine, but I also lost the only family I had left."

"But they are not all you have left," Mitsukake said, taking her hand in his.

Shina gave Mitsukake a small smile. Ever since she had met this doctor of the Suzaku Seven, she had been able to think of no one else. Something about him touched her heart in a way she had never possible. Since the death of her family she had thought her heart to be dead inside, but this handsome doctor with sad eyes of his own had slowly been proving her wrong. He too had known great loss, and it was obvious that he had never fully recovered.

"Who was she?" Shina asked tentatively.

"How did-? Shoka….Her name was Shoka. She was the daughter of the doctor who took me and trained me in the healing arts. She meant the world to me. Then, one spring she fell horribly ill with a strange plague that had been sweeping the land. I left to find a cure, but by the time I returned, it was too late. She died before I came back. I never got the chance to say good-bye. By the time I was reincarnated and found myself living next door to her reincarnation," Mitsukake paused, emotion choking his voice," We will just say that it seems we were never destined to find happiness together. On her sixteenth year, she died. One night she just went missing. For several days no one could find her, then one afternoon, after the last of the rains, a farmer found her in the field. She had been…."

"You don't have to say it. I understand. I'm sorry I brought up such painful memories."

"It's alright. After what happened to Shoka, I thought I would never love again. But recent times have proven me wrong," Mitsukake said, brushing a gleaming lock of Shina's silver mane away from her face.

"What do you mean?" Shina asked.

"I mean this."

With those three little words Mitsukake leaned in and gently kissed Shina. He had wanted to do this almost since the first moment he had met the healer, but he had held himself back, fearful that he would somehow be dishonoring Shoka's memory. Deep in his heart he now knew that Shoka wouldn't want him to be alone forever, and even now, she would bless this new love.

From her spot beside Tasuki, Hikari smiled. She was happy for the two warriors who had seemed to find love with one another, and she would do everything she could to protect that love and the love that she had found with Tasuki. She would not let her nightmares become reality. She refused to let that bastard Ten'shoue win. Hikari snuggled back down beside Tasuki, hoping that this time, her sleep would grant her peace, but it was not to be.

The darkness that swirled around her was different this time. It didn't seem to consume everything around her as it had before. Suddenly a shining red light appeared before her, brilliant in all its glory. Suddenly a handsome man with hair redder than she had ever seen and large red wings stood before me.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I am Suzaku Siekun. I need your help young Priestess. I need your help to be free again. We the four gods have been held in darkness, awaiting a priestess strong enough, powerful enough to free us. That Priestess is you Hikari Tsukanami. Use your power and free us. Free us Priestess of Suzaku."

It was those words that echoed through her mind when the sun rose, bringing with it yet another long day. Hikari woke to Tasuki gently shaking her awake.

"C'mon sleepy head. Wake up. We have to get going. Shina's going to take us to her grandparents."

"Five more minutes," Hikari grumbled.

"Nope. No time for that. We gotta-What the hell happened?" Tasuki exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!" Tasuki said, holding a small mirror up for Hikari to look into.

On her forehead were the symbols that had been on her in her dream. She had both the mark of the priestess and the mark of the ogre on her forehead. Hikari gasped in surprise. How had these marks suddenly appeared on her forehead?

"These characters…they were on my forehead in my dream."

"What dream? Are you still havin' nightmares?"

"Yeah, but I also had a dream about Suzaku last night."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he and the other four gods were being held in darkness and that only I would be able to set him free again."

"Yeah, that sounds like somethin' Suzaku would say."

"But, what do you think these characters mean?"

"I think, it means you just came into your full power as both priestess and warrior."

"Full power?"

"Yep. Personally I can't wait to see what you can do. Now come on, everyone's waiting for us."

As Shina led the way to Tokaki and Subaru's home, Hikari ended up having to tell everyone about the marks that had suddenly appeared that morning. Everyone agreed with Tasuki's assumption that Hikari had probably come into her power last night at some point in her dream. She left out the part about seeing everyone's graves in her dream. She didn't want anyone to worry about what was to come. When they reached Tokaki and Subaru's home they were warmly greeted by the same old couple they remembered. They may have been reincarnated, but they didn't look any different!

"It's the Suzaku warriors! And the Priestess! Miaka it's so good to see you again!" Subaru exclaimed.

"She isn't Miaka no da."

"What?"

"This is Miaka and Tamahome's daughter. She's the new priestess."

"I see, and just where is Tamahome?" Tokaki asked.

Hikari froze. This was the man who had trained her father to fight when he was just a child. He had probably been very fond of her father; she only hoped this wouldn't kill the old man.

"Dad….Tamahome….he died. Mom too."

Tokaki and Subaru's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Without a word Tokaki turned and walked away.

"Tokaki, wait!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him. But he did ask…."

"It's alright dead. It's not your fault. Please come in, all of you. Tell us why you've come."

That night, as everyone sat around the enormous meal that Subaru had prepared, they explained why they had come. Tokaki, who had returned from wherever he had gone, stood by the window, listening intently.

"So it's true then. Someone's trying to kill us off. Well they better be in for a hell of a fight if they think the celestial warriors are going to go down without a fight."

"Do you either of you know where the remaining Byakko warriors are?"

"Well, we know that Tatera was reincarnated, and he returned to the tower. The others…the others are gone. Last we heard they had all spread out to try and keep it secret of who they were, but one by one they were killed. We live out here in the middle of nowhere and grow our own food, so no one knows we're here. "

"I'll send word to Tatera to come here in the morning. After that, we'll all return to Konan for the ceremony."

That night Hikari could not sleep. Quietly she crept out onto the balcony, only to find Tokaki already there.

"Can't sleep Priestess?"

"No. I've got too much on my mind."

"I see. You look so much like them," Tokaki said, "I'm glad they made it. Even if it didn't end well."

"What do you mean? You didn't think they would?"

"The last time I saw your father I was trying to convince to give up his love for your mother. Do you know what he told me? He said it was already too late. Now here you are, a spitting image of your parents, and I see the same thing happening to you that happened with them. Don't think I didn't notice the way you and fang boy in there have been looking at each other. I may be old but I'm not blind. I don't suppose I could convince you to give up any more than I could your father."

"I'd just give you the same answer he did. I can't help how I feel. I love Tasuki, and I'll do anything to protect that love."

"You know something kid-"

Suddenly from deep within the house there was a heavy crash followed by the sound of howls piercing the still night air….

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!! Oh, and check out the first chapter to my new fic! There will be more to come soon! I promise!!


	7. United Warriors

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Back again! Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much for the reviews and for still reading this fic! You guys rock!! Anyways, back to the fun!

Tokaki and Hikari went running back into the main room of the house to find someone lying on the floor. Hikari had no idea who he was, but the young man was badly bruised and bloody.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tatera!"

Hikari remembered Tokaki mentioning him before as another celestial warrior. Who could have done this to him? Just then more howls erupted into the night.

"What happened in here?" Shina asked as she and the other warriors entered the room.

"Tatera's been hurt. Get him someplace safe and do what you can to heal his wounds."

"Yes Grandfather. Mitsukake, give me hand."

Together the two healers carried the unconscious warrior out of the room, his wounds bleeding onto the floor. A thick darkness seemed to creep up on the small house, snuffing out the torches outside. The gliding darkness slid into the house, rising up in a dark cloud.

"Everyone stand back," Hikari said, never taking her eyes off that ominous cloud.

"What the hell is it?"

"Ten'shoue."

"Very good of you to remember Priestess. I see you all received my little present. Your warrior friend put up quite a fight."

"How dare you," Subaru said, stepping towards him.

"I wouldn't get so close my dear."

At that moment, a pack of demon runners swarmed in front of him forming a line of defense. So they had been right from the beginning. Ten'shoue had been controlling them after all!

"What do you want?"

"Want? My dear priestess it is I who have something you want?"

"I want nothing from you!"

"Are you sure? Not even your brother?"

There was a dark glow and suddenly her little brother appeared in Ten'shoue's arms. The boy was unconscious, but otherwise looked no worse for wear.

"Sho….You bastard! Give him back!"

"I'm not one to give my prizes so freely. He was not easily won. It took much on my part to get him here. If you want the brat so badly, come and get him."

"I'm warning you Ten'shoue. Give my baby brother back to me!!" Hikari screamed.

The characters on Hikari's forehead suddenly began to flare to life in an almost blinding brilliance. Hikari felt her strength being doubled as Tasuki came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jus' tell me what ya need Priestess."

Hikari looked into Tasuki's eyes. He stood before not as the man who loved her, but as a warrior ready to lay down his life for his priestess.

"Lend me your power."

"You have it."

Hikari focused her energy as she had done in her dream. Concentrating as hard as she could, Hikari aimed that burning bright ball of energy toward Ten'shoue, her goal clear in her mind. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she was letting him leave here with her little brother. The celestial warriors stood in awe as Hikari kept control of that energy.

"Tasuki! Now!"

"REKKA SHINEN!"

Flames came shooting out of Tasuki's tessen in a glorious burst, joining together with Hikari's energy burst, scorching Ten'shoue's darkened form. The attack was powerful enough that it broke his concentration, and sent the demon runners packing.

"Damn you Priestess! You will die for this!" he screeched, before vanishing.

Luckily he was injured enough that he could not transport both himself and Sho to wherever he was headed.

"SHO!"

Hikari raced forward and slid down onto her knees to catch her brother's sleeping form before he hit the floor. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. He was okay. There were no visible bruises that she could see, as far as she could tell, he was just asleep. The small boy stirred in her arms.

"Hikawi?"

"I'm here Sho. Big sister is here…Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"I'll take him to Mitsukake, no da."

"Thank you Chichiri."

Hikari slowly rose to her feet, the world suddenly spinning. She had used a lot of her power to form that attack. If Tasuki hadn't helped her, she may not have been able to save Sho, and who knows what that monster would have done to him.

"This place is no longer safe. Ten'shoue knows we are here. Once Tatera has recovered we will return to Konan with you Priestess," Tokaki said.

Hikari turned to follow the way that Chichiri had gone with her little brother when her vision began to blur and waver. She stumbled against the table, leaning on it for support. Then, for no reason that she could explain, her whole world went black.

"Hikari!"

Tasuki rushed to Hikari's side and picked her up in his arms. What had just happened? Was she ill? Had their brief battle with Ten'shoue been too much for her? Maneuvering his way around the other warriors Tasuki set off to find Mitsukake and Shina. Maybe one of them could figure out what was wrong with her.

Hikari awoke to a comfortable bed with thick covers. She didn't recognize this room with its stone walls, and strange wall hangings. Strong, warm arms were wrapped around her bare stomach from behind. Bare stomach? That wasn't right. Carefully she turned to find herself looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Morning," Tasuki said, his voice slightly gruff from sleep.

"Morning."

"I was startin' ta wonder if you were gonna get up," Tasuki said, pulling her close.

Hikari wrapped her arms around Tasuki and found nothing but flesh. It suddenly dawned on her that neither of them was wearing a shred of clothing! Hikari blushed, unable to meet Tasuki's gaze. Realizing why she was blushing, Tasuki let out a small chuckle.

"Don' tell me yer goin' all shy on me? You weren't shy last night, or the night before that, or the night before that."

"I get the point."

But Tasuki's words only made her blush harder. She couldn't quite recall what had been happening, but clothing or no, waking up in Tasuki's arms was the greatest gift she could have asked for. Cocooned in the warmth of his embrace, all Hikari could think of was lying here forever.

"What are ya thinkin' so hard about?" Tasuki asked, "Are you worried about the baby? If ya are we don' gotta go ta the palace."

Baby? She was pregnant? With Tasuki's baby? Overwhelming joy filled Hikari's heart, and tears of happiness glittered in her eyes.

"Hey, don' cry!"

"I'm okay. I'm just happy. I love you Tasuki!"

"I love you too."

Gazing into the fiery depths of Tasuki's eyes, Hikari leaned in and kissed him. Tasuki returned her kiss with a deep passion, rolling her beneath him. Hikari let out a squeal of delight that was purely girly, and smiled at the man above her. She loved him so much! Tasuki's lips returned to hers, giving her deep, soul searing kisses. He trailed kissed along her neck, just as he had done that night on the ship so long ago. Tasuki's hands slid beneath the covers, caressing Hikari's body, drawing sighs of pleasure from her.

Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door, followed by voices. Voices? That couldn't be right? What was going on? She could hear bits and pieces of conversations, worried voices. Nuriko. Chichiri. What were they doing here? Hikari looked up at Tasuki to find her sight beginning to waver, and slowly disappear.

"Tasuki? What's happening? TASUKI!!" Hikari screamed as everything faded to black.

Hikari bolted upright in bed, her heart hammering in her chest. The light in the room was dim from a small candle nearby.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Tasuki!"

Hikari threw her arms around the flame haired bandit, unable to keep the relief out of her voice. Tasuki returned the embrace, and dearly did not want to let go.

"That must've been some dream you were havin'. Course, if ya ever screamed my name I figured we'd be doin' somethin' other than sleep," Tasuki said with a wink.

Hikari blushed a deep crimson, and couldn't keep from shivering as she recalled the sweet kisses and caresses Tasuki had given her in her dream.

"I don' suppose yer gonna tell me what you were dreamin' about are ya?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well, with the way you were screamin' my name like that, yeah."  
Hikari was starting to think she would have a permanent blush on her face. She told Tasuki everything about her dream, from waking up in his arms, to the baby, to the two of them nearly making love before she woke up. She did everything she could to avoid looking in his eyes. Especially when she mentioned the part about being pregnant in her dream.

"You…you would really want to?" Tasuki asked, awe filling his voice.

"Want to what?"

"Have a baby with me?"

Hikari blushed harder than she had before. That was answer enough for Tasuki. With a whoop of joy, he swept her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"I promise, as soon as all of this is over, we're gonna make good on that dream of yours. I'll make ya the happiest person alive, I swear."

"Tasuki…"

The two lovebirds stayed like that for the longest time, neither one of them wanting to let go. For Hikari it was a moment of confirming how deeply Tasuki loved her. And for Tasuki it was one of the most important moments in the bandits' life. He had never loved anyone as he loved her, and no one had ever loved him the same way. He would do anything to protect this love, and to keep his promise to Hikari. He would do everything he could to make her the happiest woman alive.

"How long have I been out?" Hikari asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Not long. Mitsukake thinks the battle with Ten'shoue wore ya out. As soon as you and Tatera are both ready, we're headin' back to Konan. We need ta hurry an' get back so we can summon the gods."

"What about Sho? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I checked on 'im a few minutes ago. The rug rat's fine. He sure is a spittin' image of yer dad."

"Yeah…he is. I just wish he could have known him. Dad died before Sho was born. He never even got to meet him."

Hikari and Tasuki talked long into the night while the others prepared for their journey home. But once again, sleep eluded her. Creeping out of bed, Hikari returned to the balcony from the night before only to find that Tokaki had had the same idea.

"Back again Priestess?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Good point."

"Tokaki…you said you knew my father….how did you know him?"

"He never told you?"

"He told me about this place when I was little, but back then I just thought it was all a pretty fairy tale. Guess I was wrong…"

Tokaki smiled sadly.

"In my old life I did quite a bit of traveling. While traveling through Konan on one of my trips, I met your father. He was just a scrap of a thing, always getting picked on for that character on his head. Which I see you seem to have inherited. I decided to stay in Konan for awhile, and I took Tamahome as my student, trained him to fight, and defend himself. Taught him what it meant to be a warrior."

"Guess that's where Dad learned all those nifty techniques he taught me."

"He taught you to fight?"

"Yeah. When I was really little I used to go with him to all his martial arts classes. I loved watching him fight. He was my hero. When I got a little older, he started teaching me how to fight. He said I never knew when it might come in handy. Looks like he was right."

"Let's see how well your father trained you," Tokaki said.

"What?"

"Come on Priestess, show me what you've learned. And don't hold back just because I'm an old man! I'm tougher than I look."

Hikari took her stance just as Tamahome had taught her so many years ago. There wasn't even a name for this style where she came from, but it was still her favorite.

"Now, come at me!"

Hikari swept in low, trying to knock Tokaki's feet out from under him, but he'd seen it coming.

"Come on girl, I taught your father that trick! Try again.!"

Back and forth it went, each one trying to bring the other down. Hikari was so concentrated in her fighting that she didn't even realize that Tokaki was teaching her at the same time. This was his prized pupil's daughter. He would pass onto her what Tamahome hadn't been able to. He would give her the advanced techniques that might one day save her life. Finally, after hours of sparring, Tokaki gave her a lecture on the different pressure points in the body. It was something he hadn't gotten a chance to teach Tamahome, but he would pass it on to Hikari, not because she was Tamahome and Miaka's daughter, but because she was a priestess with strength beyond anything he had ever seen. She had proven earlier that she would be doing whatever it took to protect the ones she loved, just like her mother. But there was something different about her. Something he could not place his finger on, but it did not matter. As a warrior he would do anything to keep her safe.

When they were finally done, they were both wired with a new sense of energy. All of the sparring had brought with it a rush of energy. By the time everyone was up and ready to go, Hikari was more than ready to begin the trek back to Konan.

"Excuse me Priestess, but I do not believe we have been introduced."

Dum dum dum….ha hahahaha! So what did you think? Please review!! There's more to come including a really big twist!! The villain isn't who you think!!


	8. Wolf in Sheeps' Clothing

Hey everybody, back again

Hey everybody, back again. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys are the absolute best!! Anyways, on to the next chapter!!

Hikari turned to the owner of that voice. It was the young man that had been unconscious on the floor when Ten'shoue had attacked.

"I am Tatera of the Byakko seven."

"Hikari Tsukanami."

I am pleased to meet you Priestess. I hear we are to travel to Konan for the summoning ceremony."

Yeah, as soon as everyone is ready we'll be leaving."

"I see. So the time has come once again," Tatera said, raising an eyebrow at the look she gave Tasuki as he walked past with Sho on his shoulders," Tread lightly where love and duty are concerned Priestess. I too know the pain of loving another from a separate world."

With those strange remarks, Tatera headed off to find his fellow Byakko warriors. Hikari turned toward the sound of laughter. Tasuki and Sho were on the far side of the room playing some strange game. Hikari couldn't help but smile. She couldn't even remember the last time she had heard Sho laugh. He had been sick for so long that she had started to forget what his laughter sounded like. Hikari walked over to the laughing duo when she suddenly noticed how pale Sho looked, and how his body trembled.

"Sho, I think that's enough for now."

"But I was havin' fun!"

"I know. You and Tasuki can play later. You need to rest," Hikari said, picking her brother up in her arms.

Tasuki saw the worry in Hikari's eyes when she picked up her younger brother. He knew that the child had been ill since birth, but at that moment he would have given anything to erase the pain from both their eyes.

"Hikari, I-"

But Tasuki didn't get to finish the thought, because the ground beneath them began to shake with a terrible rage. Tatera's eyes went wide with shock.

"Out! Everyone get out!! The ground is caving in!!"

Everyone ran for the door of the home, the floor beneath them cracking and splitting apart beneath their feet.

"Tasuki! Take Sho!" Hikari said, shoving the small child back into his arms.

Hikari ran back for Tatera who had started to collapse when the ground began giving out beneath them. She knew that his powers somehow involved the earth; it must have been hurting him tremendously for the ground to be reacting this way, especially when he hadn't yet recovered from his earlier wounds. Wrapping an arm around his waits and using the other arm to support his weight, Hikari half dragged the injured warrior toward the door. They didn't have much time; the ground below them was already collapsing underfoot. Tasuki turned toward the collapsing building and the ground that was quickly falling in. He passed Sho to Chichiri, his pulse thundering in his chest. Where the hell was Hikari? She had gone back for Tatera, but neither of them had come out yet. Suddenly the two figures burst through the open door.

Hikari looked down at the ground beneath them. They weren't going to make it! Not at this rate. The collapsing ground was nipping at their heels. Each step they took just barely kept them ahead of the great chasm being created by the crumbling earth.

"Suzaku, give me strength," Hikari whispered, shoving Tatera ahead of her just before the ground went out from underneath them.

Tasuki ran forward, ignoring the other warrior on the ground. He would not lose her. Not now. Not after they had come so very far. He would not lose the most important person in his life.

"HIKARI!!"

Tasuki lunged forward, catching Hikari around the wrist, just as she started to fall into the dark depths of the earth.

"Tasuki! Help me!"

"Jus' hang on! I got ya!"

Tasuki pulled as hard as he could, but he didn't have a good enough grip, and she was starting to slip. Tears were beginning to fill his eyes. Damn it! He would not lose her! He refused to let her fall!

"I'm slipping!"

"I'm not lettin' you fall!"

Suddenly strong arms grabbed Tasuki from behind, pulling both him and Hikari both safely over the edge. Tasuki held Hikari tightly in his arms while he waited for his heart to move down out of his throat and back into his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I love you too much to ever lose you."

"I'm sorry Tasuki. I love you, but I couldn't just leave him there to die. I'm so sorry."

In that moment Tasuki didn't know whether he should be proud of her or if he should just give her a really good slap. She had scared him more than he had ever been in his entire life. He never wanted to feel that kind of pain again.

"Geeze you two. Break it up already," Nuriko said smiling," Besides, I didn't get a hug and I saved both of you!"

Tasuki and Hikari exchanged a look that Nuriko hadn't seen just before they pounced on him and gave him the biggest hug of his life.

"Thank you Nuriko!"

"Okay! Okay! You're welcome! Now get off me!" he said with a laugh.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hotohori asked, "All of our supplies were in that house. We have nothing to sustain us on our trip home."

"I might be able to help in that department, no da. If you all hang onto me and each other while concentrating on Konan, I might be able to generate enough chi to get us back there."

"I'll hang onto you Priestess," Tokaki said, his hand reaching for her backside.

Tasuki grabbed Tokaki's wrist with a growl.

"Watch yer hand old man."

Chichiri concentrated all his energy and found that his powers felt surprisingly doubled. That's when he heard a small giggle from the child in his arms. A character was glowing brightly on the childs' forehead as he smiled up at the monk. Chichiri looked at the boy in awe. So this was the power Tamahome and Miaka's son was born with. It was a power very similar to his own. If Hikari and her brother ended up staying in this world, he planned to help the boy learn to use his powers. It was the least he could for Tamahome and Miaka, since they wouldn't be able to. With the extra boost of power the teleportation was easier than he thought it would be. Everyone landed in a heap on the palace grounds.

"We should go find his highness no da. We still need to make preparations for the ceremony."

A short while later they were standing in the royal throne room, telling Boushin of all the events that had passed since they had last spoken.

"Very well. We will begin preparations for the summoning ceremony. It shall take place tomorrow at sunset. Until then, everyone get your rest."

From her mountain home Tai Itsukun watched with great unease. Something or someone was blocking her powers. She could not reach the priestess and her warriors to warn them. She only hoped they would figure things out before it was too late.

Back in the real world Kiesuke, Mayo, Tetsuya, and Yui were still trying to figure out a way to bring Hikari and Sho back home, but to no avail. They were all stumped. They hadn't come across anything helpful as of yet, and time was growing short for the priestess and her warriors.

The sun had already set by the time Hikari had gotten Sho settled in his room and asleep. She left him to his nannies and went for a walk about the grounds. She returned to the same pavilion she had first run to on her first night here. So much had happened since they were last here in Konan. Now all that was left was for her to summon the beast gods, and then, maybe….As soon as she thought of it, she felt her heart sink. Would she be able to stay here with Tasuki? She thought of the dream she had, of being with Tasuki, and having his baby, and her heart ached. What she wouldn't give to be able to stay with him.

"You seem to have taken a liking to this spot."

Hikari turned to find Boushin standing behind her.

"Your highness. I'm sorry, I was just out for a walk."

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes. So much has happened it's got my head spinning."

"Tell me Hikari, what do you plan to do once you have summoned the beast gods?"

"After? If it were possible, I would love to stay here. There isn't really anything left back there for Sho and I. But here, at least here I have Tasuki," she said with a smile.

"Tasuki? The bandit leader?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You and he are-?"

"Yes, I love him so much. After all this is over I just want to be able to be with him," Hikari said, not noticing the dark look that had filled Boushin's eyes.

"You would rather be with him, a measly bandit leader, when you could be an empress?" Boushin asked, his hand gripping her wrist.

"Boushin, what are you doing? You're hurting me."

"You can't be with him! I will have you as my wife and empress!"

"Boushin stop it!" Hikari said, trying to pull away from him.

"You will marry me!" Boushin screamed, wrestling her to the ground.

Hikari's mind screamed. This was so not going to happen. Not again. She would not go through this hell a second time.

"Get off of me!"

Boushin raised a hand up to strike her when someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"I'd get off her real quick if I were you highness."

Boushin looked behind him to find Tasuki standing there, a burning hatred in his eyes. How dare he lay his hands on Hikari! Boushin looked between the two and slowly got to his feet, composing himself into the calm and pristine emperor once more.

"My apologies priestess. I have forgotten myself, and my place. Forgive me," Boushin said running off toward the palace.

"You alright?" Tasuki asked, pulling Hikari into his arms.

"Yeah, he didn't touch me. He just…I don't know. One minute we're talking, the next minute he's acting crazy."

"What was it ya said that set him off like that?"

"I told him that when this was all over and the beast gods were summoned, that I wanted to stay here with you."

Tasuki smiled to himself. He felt like he was dreaming. She loved him that much that she would sacrifice her own world to be with him. If suzaku granted them a happy ending he would make her happy beyond words.

"Come on. Let's get back," Tasuki said guiding her away from the pavilion.

But it wasn't her own room that Tasuki walked her to, it was his. Hikari looked at Tasuki and blushed a deep crimson when he shut the door behind them. She couldn't quite meet his gaze when he came to stand in front of her. Tasuki lifted her chin, and lowered his mouth to hers, in a deep kiss. Hikari trembled at the heat of his kiss and the warmth of his arms around her. She let a little gasp of surprise when Tasuki picked her up and lowered her to the bed.

"Tasuki, we can't! I still haven't summoned the beast gods yet."

"Then we'll just have to pretend, won't we?"

Tasuki lowered his lips to Hikari's once more, kissing her deeply, and holding her tightly against him. His lips trailed down across her neck. Hikari gasped at the fire in his kisses, and his touch. Tasuki stood and removed his coat and shirt, before moving back down beside Hikari. He smiled at how shy her caresses were. The almost feather light touch of her fingers across his chest and shoulders. Tasuki went back to wreaking havoc on her neck with sweet slow kisses while his hands made light work of the buttons on her blouse. Hikari sighed in pleasure when she felt the warmth of Tasuki's hands on her bare skin. It made her bolder somehow, her touch on his skin just a little more solid.

Hikari raised herself up off the bed just enough to help Tasuki slide the blouse off of her. Tasuki kissed each of her shoulders as the blouse slid down her arms, and then began to mimic what he had done that night on the ship. He slowly kissed his way over her chest and abdomen, his hands following the trail his lips were making. Hikari moaned and trembled beneath his touch. She loved him so much! And even if he never again told her that he loved her, she could feel it in his touch. He gave her one last long lingering kiss, before pulling her close and wrapping the blankets around them both.

"If we don' stop now, I don' think I'll be able to," Tasuki said, kissing the top of her head.

"It's alright. I understand."

Hikari sighed happily, wrapped in each other's arms as they were, she could have stayed like that forever. The scent of his skin, the warmth of his body pressed so close, it reminded her greatly of her dream. If only it had been real. The idea of spending her life with him, having a family with him made her heart overjoyed.

"Y'know. I wish it was tomorrow night," Tasuki said.

"Why's that?"

"Because we wouldn't have to stop. I could make love to you without having to worry about any kind of summoning ceremony. We could even get started on that dream of yours," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You dummy!" Hikari said blushing.

"Hey it was your dream, remember?"

"And now I'm wishing I hadn't told you about it."

"No yer not."

Hikari smiled. He was right. She didn't regret it for one second. Yet, even as she lay in his arms, her heart was deeply troubled. Would she be able to stay with Tasuki once they had summoned the beast gods? Would the dream she had really come true? She sighed sadly, cuddling up closer to Tasuki.

"What's wrong?" Tasuki asked, lifting Hikari's head to look her in the eye.

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Tomorrow….Dad told me about what happened with him and mom…that the one wish the beast god will not grant is for them to be together. They had to create their own miracle….Tasuki I don't ever want to be apart from you!" Hikari said, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"They created their own miracle, and so will we. I promise. It took me this long ta find you, and I'm never lettin' you go, ya got that? I am not lettin' anything or anyone take you away from me."

"I love you Tasuki."

"I love you Hikari."

The two lovers fell asleep like that, wrapped in their own cocoon of warmth. If this really was going to be the last night they were together, then neither of them could think of a better way to spend it. Little did they know, that a dark evil had followed them back to Konan. An evil waiting to strike.

"WAKIE, WAKIE!" Nuriko said throwing open the door to Tasuki's room.

"Nuriko! Go away!" Tasuki growled, one arm still wrapped protectively around Hikari.

Nuriko's eyes went wide at the sight of the two in bed. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. What had happened in here last night? They couldn't have slept together, not this close to the summoning ceremony.

"You might want to close your mouth before a fly gets in there," Hikari said, " And don't worry Nuriko. I know what you're thinking, but nothing happened."

"Well, almost nothing," Tasuki whispered in her ear.

"I give up," Nuriko said leaving the room.

"Guess we should follow and see what's going on."

"Yeah, besides, I want to talk to Boushin before the ceremony. Something just doesn't seem right about the way he was acting last night."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just keep an eye on Sho for me."

"I will."

Hikari and Tasuki went their separate ways in the hallway. There just seemed like something was bothering Boushin last night when they had met up in the pavilion. What was really bothering the young emperor? Hikari approached Boushin's chamber and was about to knock when she realized the door was partially open. She glanced in between the crack in the door. There was a young woman that Hikari recognized from the seraglio laying on the floor. She was almost positive the woman was dead. There was no rise and fall to the woman's chest. Hikari almost called for help when she saw Boushin sitting on the bed, and she saw those eyes. Those blood red eyes….

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! So what did you think? Good? Bad? More to come!! Please review!!


	9. The Enemy Appears

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! So here we are back for the next chapter. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who has been reading and reading this far. You guys are the absolute best in the world! Anyways, let's get to it!

For a moment Hikari thought that she was hallucinating. She had to be! But she could still see those blood red eyes, and Boushin had a burn on his shoulder. The same shoulder where she had burned Ten'shoue in her dream. Carefully, she crept back, away from his door. She didn't want him to know that she was there. She had to find the others; they had to know what was going on. Suddenly she heard footsteps from inside the room. There was nowhere for her to hide, so she did the only thing she could think of, she jumped over the railing into the bushes just below. Hikari tucked herself into a tight little ball, not even daring to breathe. She heard Boushin come out of his room and approach the balcony. She could just barely see him from where she was curled up. He stood there for the longest time, as if he never intended to leave. Did he know she was there? Was he just waiting for her to blow her cover? Finally Boushin stepped away and walked off down the hall.

Hikari stayed where she was, crouched down in the bushes for nearly a half hour, wanting to be sure Boushin had really gone, before carefully making her way out of the bushes. Hikari took off at a run. She had to find Tasuki. He needed to know, and he would also help to protect her brother. At that thought, her younger brothers' face popped into her head. Sho. Ten'shoue had taken an interest in him before, and had gone to a lot of trouble just to bring him here. Hikari made a quick change in direction and went to her little brothers' room. What she saw when she opened the door, stopped her in her tracks. Boushin sat on the floor, playing with her younger brother.

"Hikawi!!" Sho squealed with delight running to his sister.

"Hey Sho. I just came to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

"YAY! Walk! Walk!"

Hikari caught Boushins' gaze and tried not to look him in the eye for too long. She didn't want him to know that she knew who and what he really was.

"Where were you planning on walking?"

"Just around the grounds. I thought I might show him the shrine," Hikari said as she headed out of the room.

"Bye Boushin!" Sho said, waving over Hikari's shoulder.

"Sho, listen. I'm going to ask you a couple questions and when you answer me I need you to whisper. Is Boushin still watching us?"

"Yep."

"Is he following us?"

"No. But he looks grumpy."

Hikari didn't say a word; she kept walking till they rounded the corner. She had to find Tasuki. Sho would be safe with him. Hikari walked as if she were headed for the shrine but took a hidden short cut back toward the palace rooms. Tasuki would probably be back by now. Quietly Hikari and Sho snuck into Tasuki's room where the flame haired warrior was taking a nap. Sho ran toward the sleeping warrior and jumped on the bed.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"What the?"

Tasuki sat up, grabbed the small boy and tickled him into submission.

"What d'ya think yer doin' huh?"

"I give up! I give up!"

Hikari smiled, watching her brother play with Tasuki so happily made her more determined than ever to stop Ten'shoue.

"What brings ya here? Did ya talk to Boushin? Hikari what's wrong?"

"It's Boushin. He's-"

"He's what? Did he try to lay his hands on you again?"

"No, nothing like that. Boushin is Ten'shuoe."

"WHAT?"

Hikari told Tasuki what had happened when she had gone to look for the young emperor and what she had found instead.

"I can't be sure, but I think he's been following me. He may even have followed me here. Tasuki you're the only one I can trust to protect Sho. I know you would never let anything happen to him."

"Damn right I won't. We need ta find the others and make sure they've got the heads up. Somethin' fishy is goin' on here and I don't like it one bit."

"I'll see you at the shrine for the ceremony. I'm going to take a look around."

"Right. C'mon rug rat, you can hang out here with me."

"YAY!!"

Hikari took one last look back at her brothers' delighted smile before heading out of the room. She needed to figure out what was going on here. How was it possible for Boushin to be Ten'shoue? How had it happened? If Boushin was Ten'shoue then he was the one responsible for the deaths of so many people. Including her parents. Not to mention he had been trying to kill each one of them from the moment she had arrived here. She had to stop him.

"Hikari!"

Hikari looked up to find Nuriko running toward her.

"Hey Nuriko."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just out for a walk," Hikari said looking around to make sure she was indeed alone with the celestial warrior.

"Something wrong?"

"Nuriko…we need to talk about the emperor."

"What about him? Did he try to put the moves on you again? Tasuki told me about what happened the other night."

"No. Nothing like that. Nuriko, Boushin has been trying to kill us. All of us. He killed my parents, and who knows how many others," Hikari whispered.

"Whoa. What are you talking about? Do you even know what you're saying? Accusing the emperor of attempted murder? That's serious stuff."

"I know. But it's true. Boushin isn't who he seems to be Nuriko."

"Okay, now I am completely lost."

"Boushin is Ten'shoue. "

Nuriko's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

Hikari repeated what she had earlier told Tasuki. The shock was evident on Nuriko's face.

"But if Ten'shoue is Boushin, then what happened to the real emperor?"

"I've been thinking about that. I've got two theories. Either Ten'shoue sensed some kind of weakness in Boushin because of this weird curse you've all been under and was able to take over his body, or, the real Boushin is being held prisoner somewhere."

"The only question would be where."

"Exactly. I think the real Boushin is still alive, and he's somewhere on the palace grounds. I was going to try and find him before the ceremony. Who knows what could happen if the imposter were present during the ceremony."

"Then count me in. It'll be just like a scavenger hunt, only we're hunting for missing emperors."

Hikari shook her head with a smile. What a dummy. But she was glad of the company. Truthfully the idea of doing this search alone scared her out of her wits.

"Any idea on where we should start?" Nuriko asked

"I think that we should-Wait, did you hear that?"

Nuriko cocked his head to the side for a moment, listening intently. Someone was nearby. Question was, how long had they been there, and what exactly had they heard. Nuriko motioned with his head for Hikari and himself to get out of there. The two started off just walking, when soft footsteps sounded behind them. Neither of them bothered to look back, whoever it was, it was obvious they weren't friends or they would have shown themself. They started walking faster, the footsteps picked up. Whoever it was they weren't giving up. The duo broke out into an all out run. Nuriko was faster than anyone Hikari had run with or against, but she still managed to keep up with him.

Nuriko grabbed Hikari's wrist and hauled her down a long dark stairway. At the bottom of the stair was a large series of corridors. They ducked down the nearest hallway. Hikari lost track of the number of times they turned before finally ducking into one of the rooms. Nuriko dragged Hikari behind a large stack of boxes in the corner. This room was filled with all sorts of large boxes and containers. It was perfect for hiding. She understood now why Nuriko had chosen this room in particular to hide in. The two huddled close together as they heard the door to the room open. They locked gazes, their hearts hammering in their chests. Neither of them dared to breathe. How the hell had they been found? Nuriko was positive they had outrun whoever it was. Had their pursuer really been that fast. For the longest time they thought whoever had entered would never leave, until at long last the door opened once more and footsteps were heard echoing down the hall as the door slid closed.

"I thought my heart was going to stop," Hikari said standing up, "Where are we anyway?"

"This is the palace storeroom. When you're mom came back here the second time, and I hadn't yet been reincarnated, I used to come down here in spirit form and switch stuff in the boxes around."

Hikari looked at Nuriko in shock.

"You trouble maker," Hikari teased.

"Hey, your mom used to help me get in trouble!"

Hikari smiled sadly.

"She really was somethin' else wasn't she?"

"She sure was. You're Dad wasn't so bad either. He got into his own share of trouble around here."

Hikari's eyes began to water at the thought of her parents.

"Nuriko, I miss them so much," she said, finally breaking into sobs.

Nuriko wrapped his arms around her. None of them had realized how much this was hurting Hikari. He had seen over the last few months the pain filled look that filled her eyes when anyone mention Tamahome and Miaka.

"We all do. But you know what. They're never really gone as long as you remember them. And you especially have to remember what they were like more than anyone else, because you have to tell Sho what they were like. He's so young that as he gets older he may not remember them."

"You're right," Hikari said taking a deep breath, "I still have to tell Sho what our parents were like."

Suddenly there was a loud thump from the far side of the room that interrupted the touching moment. Both of them looked toward the direction the sound had come from, listening intently. That's when they heard it again.

"What is that?"

Hikari approached a large crate that had several round holes cut out of it. She glanced at Nuriko next to her who only shrugged. He had no idea what was in it either. Slowly Hikari reached out and flipped the lock. Whatever was inside was struggling at the sound of the lock being lifted. Hikari jumped at the sound, suddenly very unsure of whether or not she should open the crate after all. With one last look at Nuriko and one deep breath to steady her nerves, Hikari threw open the lid and gasped in surprise.

"Boushin!"

Nuriko lifted the young emperor out of the crate and set to untying him.

"How did you get in here?" Hikari asked, pulling the gag away.

"A demon, Ten'shoue lured me here. Now he is parading around my palace, impersonating me. I must thank you both. Nuriko you must tell me what has been happening, and who is this young woman?"

Nuriko gave Boushin the cliff notes version of what had been happening since he had been tied down in the store room. Boushin explained how Ten'shoue had come to the palace impersonating an imperial guard and how he had tried to escape him by entering the shrine. Ten'shoues' power is the darkest in origin and because of this he cannot enter the holy shrine of Suzaku.

"If he were aloud to get close to all the warriors when their life forces were the weakest, he would easily be able to kill them all."

"We have to stop him."

"I will use the secret passages in the palace to get to the shrine. I will also alert the palace guard."

"We'll let the others know what's happening and we'll make sure the guards know who the real you is."

With that plan in mind the trio set off to their tasks. Along the way Nuriko and Hikari picked up Tasuki and Sho. They would be safer if they stayed in a group. None of them wanted a run in with the fake emperor until everyone knew what was going on. If they met up before then, they may not survive it. But at least they knew that Ten'shoue could be hurt. Both times Hikari had come up against Ten'shoue she had been able to injure him, once on her own, and the second time using help from Tasuki. Now all they had to do was come up with a plan of attack.

It was only when they approached the shrine that they felt that presence around them. That dark, crushing presence….

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!! Please be kind!!


	10. Drowning in Darkness

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to post something again

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to post something again. My cat ran away and I spent all my time trying to find him, but he is back now so I can write more of this story for all of you. To everyone who has reviewed so far, please continue to do so!! You guys are absolutely the best!! Anyways, here is the next chapter, so enjoy!!

By mid-afternoon all the guards in the palace knew that there was a fake emperor wandering amongst them. Hikari and Nuriko had set about trying to find the other warriors and let them know. Hikari had found Mitsukake in his room, and hadn't needed to look beyond that to find Shina either, for she too was in Mitsukake's room. She hadn't been able to see the woman, but she had heard her voice, and felt so very awkward for having interrupted the couple. The next person she had found was Tasuki walking about with Sho. He had already suspected that things had gone very wrong that afternoon. Another body had been found in the seraglio.

"So there's a fake emperor going around huh? I knew there was something wrong with the guy after he tried ta lay his hands on you."

"Just stay on guard. I haven't seen so much as a shadow of him since earlier today. I need to go find the others and let them know. Nuriko's trying to find them too. Everyone needs to know what's going on."

"Jus' be careful. I don' want nothin' happenin' ta you."

"I will be. I have to go."

"Wait! Take this with you. For good luck."

Tasuki handed her a beaded charm with flame colored feathers worked into it. Hikari tied the charm into her hair, with a smile.

"I'll be back," Hikari said giving him a quick kiss before heading off to find the others.

Of course, she never got that far. A small panel in the wall opened up nearby.

"Priestess, I must have an urgent word with you."

"What is your highness? No one is supposed to see you until the ceremony."

"I fear we may have already been discovered."

"What? But how is that possible? We've all been so careful not to let on that we know the other emperor is a fake."

"That is why you must come with me. I fear we have a traitor in our midst, and not just the fake emperor, "Boushin said grabbing Hikari's wrist.

It was when his clammy, cold hand closed around her that Hikari suddenly realized that there was something wrong. This man before her had the exact same feel to him as the fake. Something in the way he talked and the feel of his skin set her nerves on end. This man, whoever he was, was not the emperor either! And they had all fallen for it.

"Maybe we should get some of the others to come with us. That way we have more witnesses," Hikari said, starting to turn away.

"No! You must hurry!"

"Boushin I-"

"I said, come with me!" Boushin said, pulling her roughly against him.

Hikari only had all the time in the world to look down as a deep pain erupted in her abdomen and she could watch the blade of the knife come out her front. She gasped in pain as Boushin withdrew the blade and she sagged in his arms. At some point during the struggle, the charm that Tasuki had given her had come loose and fell to the ground in front of the passage. It would be that one bloody clue that would send the warriors into a panic.

Meanwhile the Suzaku Seven, and their fellow celestial warriors, had gathered outside the shrine, doing their best to appear relaxed. None of them could quite place the uneasy feeling that was growing in the pit of their stomachs. It had been hours since any of them had seen Hikari and no one was willing to say what they were all thinking.

"Where could Hikari possibly have gone? The ceremony will be taking place any time now," Shina said.

"Maybe she's still in her room, purifying that luscious, delicate-"

"I'd end yer comment right there ya old lech," Tasuki said, "You guys can hang around here, but I ain't waitin' no more. I'm gonna go look fer her."

It was decided that half the warriors would look for the missing priestess while the rest remained at the temple. Everyone split up and went in different directions. Tasuki headed back toward Hikari's room, just in case she was still there. Maybe she had just fallen asleep? Though that didn't seem likely considering there were two emperors running around. Even Chichiri hadn't been able to get a reading of chi off of either of them. Hikari's chi seemed to vanish as well. Tasuki was completely lost in thought but was jolted out of it when his foot hit something that skidded on the floor. Tasuki bent down to examine what he had hit with his foot when his blood ran cold with dread.

Tasuki stared down at the bloody charm in his hand. It was the charm he had given Hikari. What the hell had happened? Where was she? Tasuki looked frantically about until his eyes came across the small puddle of blood next to the wall. Tasuki closed his eyes and searched with something other than his eyes when he sensed it. There was something else behind this wall. But how to get behind it? Tasuki did the only thing he could think of and used his tessen to burn away the outer wall. In a quick burst of flames the outer wall vanished leaving a large opening. It was a hidden passage. Tasuki concentrated his powers to make a torch for himself. There was more blood on the floor of the passage. A lot of blood….too much blood. Tasuki ran, following that crimson trail, praying against all hope that he wasn't too late. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest. She had to be okay. She had to be. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Suddenly the passage came to an end and Tasuki found himself in a very dank, dark room somewhere within the palace. It was too dark, even with his own flames to tell exactly where he was. His foot made a strange noise on the floor as it slid through something wet on the floor. Tasuki lowered the flame to the ground. Blood. Carefully, he followed the trail until he found her, and his heart jumped into his throat. He could already feel a scream of rage growing in his throat as he turned Hikari over. She was covered in so much blood, and her skin had grown unbelievably pale with the loss. Was she even alive? Her pulse was so weak and slow that Tasuki could barely catch it. The rise and fall of her chest was so unbearably slow that you wouldn't even know she was breathing unless you were watching for it.

"Hikari! Come on, wake up! Ya can't leave me! Ya can't do this damn it! Wake up! Please! I can't lose you!"

Carefully, Tasuki picked up the unconscious Priestess, the love of his life into his arms, and headed back out of the passage. He had to get her to Mitsukake and Shina. Together, they would be able to heal her. All he knew in that moment was that she had to live. Because deep in his heart, Tasuki knew that he didn't want to live if she didn't. He ran at an almost break neck speed, carrying his still bleeding love in his arms.

"Mitsukake! Shina!! Hurry!!" Tasuki screamed as he rounded the corner into the shrine.

The warriors stood in shock at the bloody bundle in his arms.

"Hikari!"

Tasuki gently laid at her at the foot of the shrine, still clutching Hikari's hand in his as Mitsukake and Shina set to work. The wound was deep and it looked as though someone had twisted the blade while it was still inside her.

"Tasuki, what happened here?" Nuriko asked.

Tasuki told them what had happened from the time he left the shrine to finding the passage and the trail of blood that led him to Hikari. Nuriko kept a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, noting the tears that were sparkling in the bandit's eyes. Everyone held their collective breaths while the two healers worked.

All Hikari could see was darkness, and all she could feel was a blinding pain in her abdomen.

"Come on Hikari, get up. You have to go back."

"Your mother's right. You don't belong here. They need you. Tasuki needs you."

"Mom? Dad?"

Hikari's vision began to clear and found herself staring at her parents. She ran to them and threw her arms around them, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I'm so happy to see you! I miss you so much!"

"We miss you too, but you have to listen to us. You need to go back to your body."

"You still need to summon the four gods and seal Tenshou away for good."

"Just remember, we're always here with you."

"I don't know if I can do it. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"But you are. You're so much stronger than you think you are. Besides, there's someone there who loves you very much. He needs you to get better and summon the four gods."

"Be sure and tell the knuckle head not to try any funny stuff either, cause I'll be watching!"

"Dad!"

"Just be careful. Believe in yourself and the celestial warriors that have gathered around you and everything will be fine. We'll be right there beside you."

Hikari could feel herself being pulled back toward her body, and the warm glowing red light. Such warmth and love was on the other side of that light if she just had the courage to grab it and hold on to it for all she was worth. Her parents were right. The greatest love she had ever known was waiting for her. She had to go back to him. She couldn't leave him all alone.

"Tasu….ki…Tasu…ki…"

Hikari's eyes fluttered open weakly, searching the room for the bandit who had stolen her heart. Tasuki dropped to his knees beside her, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Hey kiddo…"

"I'm sorry….I got careless…."

"Don' worry….I'm just glad yer okay. I thought I was gonna lose you," Tasuki said, pulling her close, tears sliding down his face," Don' ever scare me like that again! I don' think I could take it if ya died…"

Tasuki's words were choked with sobs and unshed tears. How could he say with meager words what it was he was feeling in his heart? There weren't enough words strong enough to describe the love he felt for her.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…he was too strong."

"Who was?" Tokaki asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Boushin….the real Boushin….he's a fake…he did this," Hikari said, struggling to stand up.

This would be a very bad time for them to be attacked. She was still weak, but now was the only time they had to strike. Tenshou had no idea that Tasuki had found her yet. For all he knew she was still locked down in that room. Suddenly a great darkness filled the room around them, and they were suddenly surrounded by great cackling laughter, and glowing red eyes. The time for battle had finally come…

Hahahaha So what did you guys think? Please review!! The next chapter will be up sooner than this one I promise!!


	11. The Raging Battle

Hey everyone, back again

Hey everyone, back again. Sorry it's been taking me so long to post the new chapters but hopefully you all think they are worth the wait! Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who has been reading so far! You guys are absolutely the best! Please continue to read and review!!

Great bolts of dark lightning filled the room around them, striking at each of the warriors. A dark shape filled the shrine and finally took form, revealing Tenshou. Everyone gasped in shock. They had expected Tenshou to have his own form, but the one who stood before them was Boushin. He really was Tenshou.

"It's you. How dare ya go an' show yer face around here after what ya did!"

"Foolish warriors. Do you truly believe that you will defeat me? Take a good look around you. For this holy shrine will be your tomb!"

"Hikari now! If you're going to summon the gods do it now!" Chichiri shouted over the crash of dark lightning.

Hikari leaned heavily against the golden statue of Suzaku. Her whole body was trembling as she fought to stay upright.

"The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the Earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue….."

Tasuki looked up as he heard Hikari's voice falter. Fresh blood was spreading across her shirt. The strain of the spell had reopened her wound. If it didn't close, she would bleed to death.

"Hikari!"

Tasuki wanted to rush to her side, but at that moment, Tenshou had summoned the demon runners. They could smell the priestess's blood on the air. They had to keep them away from Hikari. Tasuki took up his stance in front of Hikari, flames already emanating from his tessen. Even if it cost him his life he would protect her.

"Hikari, ya have ta finish the spell. C'mon, you can do it!"

"I summon thee, Suzaku, Sieryu, Genbu, and Byakko. Guardians of the South, west, North, and East. We beseech you to appear on Earth, for the sake of those here who adore you, and who await your presence. And with….your divine power…..v-vanquish all that is…..evil….w-which threatens us."

Hikari looked down at the blood seeping from the wound on her abdomen. She was growing weaker. How was she going to finish this if she could barely stay conscious?

"We're here with you…"

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're right beside you."

"Save us….and grant us our wishes…."

"Miaka? Tamahome?"

The celestial warriors spared a glance back, and saw them. Their dearest friends stood beside their daughter and son, each with a hand on her shoulder, reciting the spell with her. They were even more surprised, when Tasuki's voice joined theirs.

"Descend to us now, from the heavens above!!"

There was a dazzling display of light as a great power filled the room and surrounded Hikari. Hikari rose up into the air, surrounded by all that brilliance. Suddenly Hikari stood in the presence of the four gods's smiling faces. She had broken the barrier on their powers and freed them. She looked down at her abdomen and saw that the wound Boushin had given her had suddenly healed, but this was still very draining on her body.

"You have done well Hikari Tsukanami. You have succeeded in freeing us from our imprisonment. Now only one thing remains to be done. You must use our holy power to seal Tenshou and his evil away."

There was a dizzying moment and suddenly Hikari was back in the middle of the battle. How long had she been with the four gods? Everything had changed. Her warriors were battle weary and bleeding. Tokaki and Subaru lay bleeding and barely conscious. Mitsukake and Shina were trying to heal them. Chichiri had created a barrier not only around the shrine, but around himself and Sho as well. She thanked however was listening that someone was keeping him safe. Hotohori and Nuriko were back to back, their strength beginning to fail them. Chiriko and Tatera were also side by side. Chiriko had managed to create a ward around some vines that Tatera had conjured that were now wrapped around Tenshou's legs, for what little good they were managing to do. Tasuki was the only one who stood alone. Blood from a cut on his forehead had seeped down just above his eyes, threatening to blind him. His arm had a large gash from shoulder to elbow, yet still he held his tessen steady before him, flames dancing above the diamond fan.

"Well, well, well. Look who has returned to join the fray. Do you really think you can still defeat me after calling them forth? I have already reached my power into your world. Once you and these pathetic warriors are dead, I will rule both worlds, as I was always meant to. Your world will be consumed by darkness and turned into nothing."

"Never. I'll never let you hurt anyone else," Hikari said, gathering her power around herself," I will tell you something my father once told me."

"And what is that puny priestess?"

At that moment Tenshou was already gathering a great burst of dark energy around himself, taking aim at the priestess. Hikari locked eyes with Tasuki for just a brief moment. Tasuki nodded. He understood what she needed from him.

"In the presence of light, there can be no darkness!" Hikari said, releasing her energy in a great red wave.

Suddenly a glorious burst of flames encircle her energy blast creating a fiery prison around Tenshou. He screamed in rage and pain as that energy made up of so much love and hope held him frozen in place.

"Ki Jin! Seal Tenshou away where he may never hurt anyone ever again!"

The shrine rumbled with a great call from each of the four gods as they wrapped themselves around a howling Tenshou.

"No! You cannot do this to me! You cannot! I am a god!"

"No, you aren't," Hikari said.

In a blinding haze of light Tenshou was suddenly gone. All that was left in his stead was Emperor Boushin. Boushin dropped to the floor, his body exhausted. Tenshou had been inhabiting his body this whole time. They had all been fooled into believing the true emperor had been hidden away somewhere when he was right here under their noses this whole time.

"Is he alright?" Hotohori asked.

Mitsukake ran to Boushin's side. The young emperor was still alive, his body had taken great physical stress and damage from Tenshou's possession, but the emperor would live. Suddenly everyone looked up as Hikari's voice echoed through the room.

"Ki Jin! Return everything to the way it was before Tenshou came here!"

Everything around them began to shake and shimmer with godly light as the four gods began repairing the damaged worlds that Tenshou had corrupted with his dark power. The celestial warriors gathered around their priestess. She still had one wish left. Tasuki pulled Hikari tightly into his arms and kissed her. His heart was breaking while he held the only woman he had ever loved in his arms. He had waited all of his life to find and love this one woman, and now he couldn't believe he was going to have to let her go. While his heart was screaming that he wouldn't let her go, his mind knew he had to.

"I still have one wish left," Hikari said with a weak smile.

"I know what ya wanna wish for, but it ain't gonna work."

"You don't know that! Look at my parents! They were able to create a miracle to stay together with help from Suzaku! You said that we would too, was that just a lie?" Hikari said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No. It wasn't a lie. I want nothin' else than ta spend the rest o' my life with you. That dream of yers, I think I woulda liked that life….but we can't ask the gods to grant that wish….It wouldn't be right…besides, ya still gotta seal the breach between our two worlds, or who knows what else might come through next time. Don' make this any harder than it has ta be."

"I love you so much Tasuki!" Hikari said, throwing her arms around the flame haired bandit that she had come to love so dearly.

"I love you Hikari."

"I'll love you forever, till the day I die."

"I'll love you until the day we meet again. I will find you again," Tasuki said, beginning to cry," In this life or the next, I'll find you. But no matter what, I want you to be happy. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Very good priestess."

"Tai Itsukun!"

"You have done well in completing your task here. You and your family shall be returned to your world safely, all you have to do is say the word."

"It's time to go home Hikari," Tamahome said, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Hikari looked at her parents and little brother. They would all be together again now that Tenshou had been defeated but still her heart was screaming in agony. She looked back at her warriors one last time. Each of them had given so much for her, for this, and yet here she was leaving them. Her eyes came to rest lastly on Tasuki, and the pain in her heart seemed to double.

"Get on outta here brat. Ya got a whole lotta people waitin' for ya back home."

"Ki….Jin….Return us to our world and seal the breach that Tenshou has created forever."

Suddenly a deep red glow surrounded Hikari and her family and began to pull them away.

"No….," Hikari whispered, as the vision of Tasuki got farther away from her, "Tasuki….TASUKI!!"

The tears ran unheeded down her face as she and her parents were brought back to the world they called home….

So what did ya think? Don't worry, this isn't the end! You still have the epilogue to read!! Hee hee. Anyways, please continue to read and review!! And please be kind with reviews!! Thank you!!


	12. Epilogue

Okay everyone, here we go, the final chapter of the story

Okay everyone, here we go, the final chapter of the story. I hope everyone will continue to read my work and review. You have all been fantastic, you are the best. So I hope you enjoy the final chapter of the story. Oh, and because one specific reviewer was so awesome, I am doing my next FY fic about Chichiri.  You know who you are!

**Epilogue**

"**I try to go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep**

**I pray, for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is**

**Incomplete"**

**-Backstreet Boys**

Hikari sat on the bench on front of the library, her eyes staring out over the pond with the sun setting on the horizon. It cast an array of red and orange hues across the water. It reminded her desperately of Tasuki. The only person she had ever really loved. Tears slowly began to creep down her face. It had been two weeks since their return home, and suddenly she had knew memories. As if Tamahome had never died, and Sho had never been diagnosed with cancer, but they all remembered. Tamahome, Miaka, Sho, they all remembered what had happened. And in a strange way, Hikari was the only one who found herself nearly wishing she could forget. All of it. But then she remembered that if she was able to forget, Tasuki would be completely gone from her memory, and the moments she had shared with him were the ones she held most dear.

Hikari touched the charm woven into her hair. It was all she had left of the flame haired bandit that had stolen her heart. She didn't know what had happened to the book after they returned. Everyone had been so glad she had come back with everyone, that no one seemed all that mad at first. But it was her uncle Kiesuke who was first to scold her for what she had done. Surprisingly her parents hadn't been all that mad. They were so overjoyed at finally having their family back together again that they hadn't found it in their hearts to be angry with her. Besides that, they knew how badly she was hurting. Nothing anyone had said or done in the last two weeks had been able to erase the pain from her eyes. For Hikari it was as if she had left a half of herself behind, and she would never be whole again.

"I miss you…" She whispered to someone she knew would never hear those words.

The walk home was long and lonely. She couldn't seem to stop her mind from wandering back to thoughts of him. She kept telling herself that she needed to move on, yet the love Hikari had felt for Tasuki was so strong that it broke something inside her to know it couldn't be forever.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Hikari said coming through the door.

"There you are!" Tamahome said, smiling.

"You have a visitor!" Miaka chimed in, "He's been waiting a long time."

"Tell whoever it is to go away."

"I think you'll want to see this visitor," her dad said.

"Hey brat."

Hikari's head shot up at the sound of an all too familiar voice and could have fainted then and there. She couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. For a moment she dared to hope this was real.

"_Please don't let this be a dream" _she thought.

"Tasuki….Tasuki!"

The lovers ran to each other and embraced happily, their hearts finally whole.

"I told you didn't I? I told you we could make miracles too."

Five years later……

Tasuki paced back and forth outside the hospital room, waiting to hear any news on his wife. Was she okay? Was the doctor doing everything he could for her?

Suddenly the doctor burst from the room.

"Congratulations! You are now the proud father of twins!"

So what did you think? I decided to end it on a super happy note! I really hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! And I will see you all in the next fic!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
